Harry Potter et la bataille finale
by sophinette34
Summary: Après la mort de Dumbledore,Harry décide de faire face à son destin...
1. Chapter 1

_**Départ**_

Au numéro 4 de Privet Drive, une seule pièce restait encore allumée à cette heure aussi tardive. Harry Potter, ce jeune homme de dix-sept ans était toujours réveillé. Depuis l'été dernier, il ne s'endormait jamais avant que l'aube pointe le bout de son nez. Maintenant que Dumbledore ne pouvait plus le protégé, il veillait afin que des Mangemorts ne viennent pas frapper dans son quartier. Harry savait qu'il ne risquait rien dans cette maison pour le moment, mais il avait convenu de partir très vite. Le mois d'août venait de commencer et il s'était laisser convaincre par Ron d'aller passer la fin des vacances au Terrier. Harry avait rencontré Hermione et Ron pendant son premier trajet pour Poudlard. Ils étaient devenus des amis très proche et avaient franchi tellement d'obstacles ensemble, mais leur amitié n'avait jamais cédé. C'est cette amitié qui l'avait aidé à continuer après la mort de Sirius l'année dernière. Harry savait que grâce à ses deux amis, il pourrait tout vaincre, même ce Lord Voldemort. Puis depuis quelques mois, Harry pensait à quelqu'un d'autre en particulier. Ginny. Il ne savait pas très bien à quel moment il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour elle, ce qu'il savait c'est que maintenant, il l'aimait très fort. Ginny était tomber amoureuse d'Harry depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu à la gare King'Cross et Harry le savait. Mais à cette époque les filles ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup. Puis ensuite, il l'avait sauvé de Tom Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ginny avait même participé au soit disant sauvetage de Sirius au ministère. Elle y avait été blessée et pourtant jamais elle ne lui en avait voulu. Mais cette année, lorsqu'il l'a voyait avec Seamus, Harry ressentait quelque chose d'étrange qui c'est vite transformé en jalousie. Au début, il pensait qu'il ressentait ce que tout grand frère pouvait ressentir dans ses moments là, mais par la suite Harry s'est découvert des sentiments très forts pour Ginny. Il était tombé vraiment amoureux d'elle. Mais pas d'un amour comme il avait éprouvé pour Cho Chang, non, un véritable amour. Mais avec tous ce qu'il s'est passé, après la mort de Dumbledore, la trahison de Rogue et Malefoy, Harry ne pouvait plus faire courir autant de risque à Ginny. Ils avaient donc rompu. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas comment Dumbledore n'avait pas vu le manège de Rogue. C'était un meurtrier, pas seulement pour Dumbledore mais aussi pour les parents d'Harry. C'est lui qui avait transmis le récit de la Prophétie à son maître ! Il avait participé à l'assassinat de Lily et James Potter. C'est en grande partie pour cette raison qu'il voulait le retrouver et lui faire payer les conséquences de ses actes.

En sortant de ses pensées, Harry s'aperçut qu'il faisait déjà jour. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Les Dursley ne se préoccupaient plus du tout de lui depuis qu'ils savaient qu'Harry avait le droit d'utiliser la magie. Celui-ci s'endormie sans attendre…

En début d'après midi, Harry émergea de dessous les draps en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte de chambre. En allant ouvrir la porte, Harry se saisit de sa baguette au passage pour se défendre en cas d'attaques. Mais il trouva son meilleur ami sur le perron de sa porte.

« - Ron ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié que je passais te chercher aujourd'hui, lui répliqua celui-ci.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi, j'ai du mal avec les jours de la semaine en ce moment, je dors très peu, expliqua Harry.

- J'espère que tu sais au moins que ton anniversaire était la semaine dernière, demanda Ron.

- Oui, ça je le sais, avec la tonne de lettre que vous m'avez envoyée.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute… Ginny voulait absolument que tu ne te sentes pas seul, alors elle a voulu qu'on t'écrive tous une lettre. »

Harry sourit. Ginny pensait vraiment à tout.

« - Bon, je vais t'aider à préparer ta valise, je suppose que tu ne l'as pas faite, lui dit Ron.

- Attends… »

Harry saisit sa baguette et décrivit un grand arc de cercle au-dessus du sol.

« - _Failamalle _! »

Tous les livres, vêtements s'envolèrent pour retombé aussitôt dans la malle d'Harry.

« - C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu étais majeur, lui dit Ron.

- Je croyais que tu te souvenais de mon anniversaire, » lui répliqua Harry avec un sourire.

Ron le regarda puis lui répondit d'un sourire. Tous les deux descendirent les marches de l'escalier arrivant au rez de chaussé, où la famille Dursley était regroupée sur le canapé en regardant Mr Weasley inspecté tous les motifs de décorations qui se trouvaient sur la cheminé.

« - Ca y est papa, Harry est prêt, déclara Ron.

- Ah ! Très bien, répondit Arthur Weasley. Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Mr Weasley !"

Mr Weasley regarda sa montre puis déclara :

« - Il est temps d'y aller, si nous mettons trop longtemps, Molly et Ginny vont commencer à s'inquiété. »

En voyant le regard d'Harry, Mr Weasley reprit :

« - Oui, depuis cet été, Ginny s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, elle le faisait déjà avant mais maintenant c'est pire. Elle est devenue pire que Molly lorsqu'elle n'a pas de nouvelle de toi. »

Harry regarda Ron qui haussa les épaules.

« - Allez en route les garçons. »

Harry prit une grande poignée de poudre de cheminette et se retourna face aux gens qui lui avaient soit disant servie de famille.

« - Bon, bah, je vous dis au revoir. On ne se reverra certainement jamais, alors, bonne chance à vous. Salut… »

Sur ce, Harry lança la poudre en s'écriant « Le Terrier ».


	2. Chapter 2

_**Retrouvailles mouvementées**_

A peine sortie de la cheminé du Terrier, Harry se sentie étouffé par deux long bras. Ce n'est seulement après que la personne se soit un peu reculé qu'il s'aperçut que c'était Mrs Weasley.

« - Oh ! Harry, mon chéri, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va Mrs Weasley.

- Je sais qu'en ce moment les temps sont dure et que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi mais il faut garder courage, c'est ce qu'Albus dirait.

- Merci Mrs Weasley."

Celle-ci lui fit une bise sur le front puis l'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine pour manger un peu car Harry ne c'était pas nourri depuis la veille. Ron et Mr Weasley arrivèrent juste derrière. Ce dernier se rendit dans son garage pour faire quelques réparations mais Harry était sûr que le père de Ron avait encore trouver quelque chose de Moldu à transformer. Quant à Ron, il était monté dans la chambre pour installé les affaires d'Harry. Mrs Weasley mit à chauffer le repas qu'elle avait préparer pour Harry.

« - Ginny et Hermione sont sorties se promener un peu. Ginny avait besoin de prendre l'air avant… »

Mais Mrs Weasley ne poursuivit pas sa phrase et voyant son air embarrassé, Harry la termina.

« - Avant de me revoir. »

Mrs Weasley se retourna vers lui et lui déposa une assiette remplis de frites avec un steak.

« - Tu sais, elle a l'air forte comme ça, mais au fond elle est très fragile. Ce qui sait passer en juin dernier l'a beaucoup secoué. Et comme tu étais présent… lorsqu'elle parle de toi, je pense qu'elle repasse tout le film dans sa tête, la mort de Dumbledore… »

Pendant que Mrs Weasley parlait, Harry réalisa que Ginny n'avait pas du tout parler de sa relation avec lui à ses parents. Mrs Weasley pensait que Ginny était bouleversé par la mort de Dumbledore alors qu'elle l'était en faite à cause de lui. Mais Harry s'abstint d'en faire allusion, si Ginny n'en avait pas parler, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison. C'est cet instant précis qu'Hermione choisit pour ouvrit la porte d'entré.

« - Harry ! Tu es arrivé depuis longtemps ? lui demanda t'elle en se précipitant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Non, je viens tout juste d'arriver, lui répondit-il.

- Tes vacances se sont bien passés ? »

Mais Harry ne faisait déjà plus attention à Hermione, il regardait la silhouette qui se trouvait sur le perron de la porte et qui n'osait pas s'approcher de trop près. Harry alla donc à sa rencontre pendant qu'Hermione rejoignit Mrs Weasley dans la cuisine.

« - Salut Ginny.

- Salut.

- Alors, comment vas tu ? lui demanda Harry qui savait pertinemment ce qu'allait répondre Ginny.

-Ca va. Je vais très bien. Malgré tous ce qui c'est passé je peux dire que je tien le choc. Et toi comment tu vas ? J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

- Je tien le coup aussi. Il le faut bien. »

Ginny lui sourit et le pris dans les bras.

« - Bienvenue à la maison. »

Ron toussota pour signaler sa présence.

« - Harry, je crois que tu devrais monter, Hermione et moi avons quelque chose à te montrer.

- D'accord, j'arrive. »

Ginny commençait à se diriger vers la cuisine pour voir ce que se mère préparait mais Harry l'arrêta.

« - Tu ne viens pas ?

- Ron a dit que c'était avec toi qu'il voulait parler pas avec nous deux.

- Je n'ai pas de secrets, tu peux venir, ça ne me dérange pas, lui répliqua Harry.

- Très bien, je monte. »

Lorsque Ron vit Ginny entrer dans la chambre, il se leva de sur le lit pour s'approcher discrètement d'Harry.

« - Si je t'ai fait monter, c'est pour te parler de notre voyage et des Horcruxes, lui chuchota-t-il.

- Je sais, lui répondit Harry.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu fais venir Ginny avec toi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de lui cacher quoi que se soit. Elle a le droit d'être au courant.

- Très bien. »

Ron retourna s'asseoir tandis qu'Harry et Ginny s'approchaient d'eux.

« - Bien, commença Hermione, maintenant que nous sommes réunis, nous allons pouvoir regarder par où nous allons commencer nos recherches.

- Les recherches de quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- Sur les Horcruxes, lui répondit Harry.

- Mais je croyais que vous saviez tout dessus.

- Oui, mais ce que l'on veut savoir c'est où sont passé les quatre qui restent de Voldemort, expliqua Harry.

- C'est pour cette raison qu'il va falloir rechercher les endroits que Tom Jedusor aimait fréquenter, déclara Hermione. Ca nous facilitera le voyage, nous dresserons une liste des lieux et nous les ferons un par un. Nous trouverons bien quelques choses.

- Quel voyage ? » demanda Ginny.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione et compris qu'ils ne lui avait rien dit.

« - Hermione, Ron et moi ne retournons pas à Poudlard.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Nous partons pour retrouver les Horcruxes que Voldemort a laisser et les détruire. C'est le seul moyen de le vaincre.

- Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas faire ça, il va te retrouver et tu te feras tuer, lui dit Ginny affolée.

- Je dois courir ce risque.

- Non. »

Ginny se leva et sortit de la chambre en courant. Hermione commença à se mettre debout mais Harry réagit plus vite qu'elle.

« - Laisse Hermione, c'est à moi d'y aller, » déclara Harry.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête tandis qu'Harry sortit lui aussi de la chambre pour essayer de retrouver Ginny. Il alla vérifier dans la chambre de la jeune fille mais il n'y avait personne. Il descendit donc en bas mais la salle était vide elle aussi. Ginny devait certainement être sortit à l'extérieur.

« - Elle se trouve à côté de la fontaine dans la forêt d'en face. »

Harry se retourna et vit Fred et George sortant tous les deux de la cuisine.

« - Nous l'avons aperçut par la fenêtre de la cuisine, précisa Fred.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais elle avait l'air bouleversé, répliqua George.

- Oui, je sais, dit simplement Harry.

- Va la voire et demande lui de se montrer, » répliqua George.

Harry sortit laissant les jumeaux Weasley et se dirigea vers la forêt qui se trouvait derrière le Terrier. Un chemin était déjà tout tracer mais Harry entendit l'eau coulé de la fontaine et décida donc de quitter le sentier. Emergeant de derrière les arbres, Harry se retrouva au pied d'une chute d'eau qui retombait sur un petit étang. Le coin était caché par les arbres qui entouraient l'endroit et qui laissait une pointe d'intimité. Mais Ginny se trouvait nul part. Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

« - Ginny ? appela Harry. Ginny, où est-tu ? »

Je t'en pris réponds, pensa Harry. Aucune réponse. Mais Harry persista, il ne partirait pas sans avoir eu une explication avec elle.

« - Ginny, je te préviens que je ne partirais pas avant de t'avoir parler. Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de ta cachette même si ça doit durer des jours. Ginny, je sais que tu es là, montre toi ! »

A ce moment là, la cascade d'eau s'écarta laissant un point sombre derrière. Harry s'approcha et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une grotte. Ginny devait certainement se trouver à l'intérieur. Il s'y précipita à la nage et escalada la paroi pour enfin pénétré à l'intérieur de cette grotte. Après avoir utilisé un sort de séchage, il entreprit d'inspecter ce lieux magique. Oui, il était magique ! Le reflet de l'eau s'étalait sur les parois de la grotte ce qui rendait l'endroit coloré de couleur pastel. Harry s'aventura un peu plus loin et trouva Ginny adossé à une grosse pierre lui tournant le dos. Il s'approcha doucement et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

« - Ginny, » l'appela-t-il doucement.

Ginny se retourna brusquement, ne s'ayant manifestement pas aperçut de son intrusion dans son endroit personnel.

« - Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a ouvert ?

- Non, pas du tout. Comment tu as fait pour entrer ? Personne ne connais le mot de passe à part… Tu n'aurais pas parler à Fred et George juste avant de venir ?

- Si, mais ils ne m'ont pas dit de mot de passe, ils m'ont juste indiquer où tu étais et de te montrer.

- C'est le mot de passe, expliqua Ginny.

- Comment ça le mot de passe. »

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Ginny essayait de lui faire comprendre. Ginny se mit debout et se plaça face à la cascade que l'on voyait de l'intérieur.

« - Montre-toi ! »

La cascade s'écarta de nouveau laissant apparaître ce coup-ci l'endroit dont Harry se trouvait il y a quelques minutes.

« - J'ai compris, Fred et George m'ont fait passer le message, dit Harry.

- Oui, ce sont les seuls à connaître ce passage. Mais ils m'avaient jurer de ne rien dire à personne.

- Moi, je leur suis reconnaissant de me l'avoir dit. »

Ginny retourna s'asseoir au pied de la pierre. Harry vint la rejoindre et s'assit près d'elle.

« - Ecoute, je sais ce que tu dois ressentir, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois partir. »

Ginny se tourna vers lui.

« - Si tu me l'avais expliquer, j'aurais peut-être pu comprendre, mais l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre c'est différent. J'aurais préférer le savoir par toi. J'ai accepter de ne plus être avec toi parce que tu pense que c'est le mieux pour moi, même si je ne suis pas de ton avis, mais j'aurais aimé être au moins tenu au courant des dernières nouvelles. Tu serais parti sans me dire au revoir et ça se trouve quelqu'un aurait ramener ton corps et ont aurait jamais su ce qu'il te serais arriver. »

Voyant Ginny fondre en larmes, Harry l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra.

« - Je ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dis. Je pensait qu'Hermione et Ron t'en avaient parler pendant les vacances.

- Mais ce n'est ni d'Hermione ni de Ron que je voulais en entendre parler, c'était de toi.

- Je sais et je suis désoler de ne pas l'avoir fait. Après notre séparation je me suis dis qu'il ne valait mieux pas en rajouter. Mais tu es plus solide que je l'imaginais.

- Tien c'est maintenant que tu t'en rend compte, » lui répliqua Ginny.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire.

« - Quand avez vous l'intention de partir ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Le départ est prévu pour la rentré.

- Je viens avec toi, lui dit-elle d'un ton résigné.

- Non, répondit Harry immédiatement. Non, tu reste ici.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais je connais pas mal de sortilèges qui pourrais vous aider. Et je sais me défendre.

- Je sais que tu sais t'en sortir seule, je me souviens parfaitement du ministère. Mais je ne te ferais pas courir d'autre risque. Tu te souviens comment ça a fini ? Je ne veux plus voir mourir d'autre gens que j'aime, et certainement pas toi.

- Alors, tu vas partir avec Hermione et Ron ?

- Oui, nous partirons tous les trois. Nous avons franchis beaucoup d'étapes ensemble et nous nous complétons. Quant à toi, je veux que tu retournes à Poudlard, si l'école reste ouverte et que tu finisses tes études. Lorsque tu rentreras l'été prochain, j'essayerais d'être là. J'essayerais que tout soit terminé et que nous puissions enfin vivre en paix.

- Tu me le promet ? Tu promets que tout ce passera bien ?

- Je te le promet. »

Ginny et Harry s'embrassèrent pour ce qui pourrait être la dernière fois. Une fois ce baiser rompu, Harry regarda Ginny droit dans les yeux.

« - Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'as rien dis à propos de nous à ta mère ? lui demanda t-il.

- Tu l'as connais, elle est déjà hyper protectrice avec toi alors tu imagines si elle savait que nous étions sortit ensemble. Surtout qu'en plus, tu m'as laisser tombé, ose pensé la réaction qu'elle aurait eu, lui dit Ginny en souriant.

- Oui, t'as raison, vaut mieux taire ce chapitre, lui répliqua Harry.

- Je crois aussi. »

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans aucune discussion. Chacun repensaient à tous les moments heureux qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, et tous les deux espéraient en avoir d'autre à se souvenir à l'avenir.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre pour le premier juillet. Envoyé moi quelques reviews ça me fera vraiment plaisir.

_**Le permis de transplanage**_

Harry et Ginny étaient retourné au Terrier sans rien ajouté. Chacun pensaient aux évènements qui allaient certainement se produire et qui les séparerais peut-être pour de bon. Hermione avait fait des recherches sur le passer de Tom Jedusor mais n'avait réussi à trouver que ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

« - On ne peut pas dire qu'on avance beaucoup, avait un jour annoncer Ron.

- Il faut approfondir les recherches, il doit bien y avoir un renseignement qui pourrait nous être utile, » lui dit Hermione.

Hermione se retourna vers Harry.

« - Dumbledore ne t'avait rien dis de particulier sur le passé de Jedusor ?

- Non, pas plus que ce que je vous ai raconté, lui répondit Harry dont le désespoir commençait à le gagné.

- Vous croyez que Voldemort aurait fait disparaître tout ce qui concernait sa jeunesse ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione, Ron et Harry se regardèrent mais aucun d'eux ne répondit à la supposition de Ron. Et si c'était vrai, comment pourraient-ils retrouver ses Horcruxes ? De plus, aucun d'eux n'avaient trouvé ce que représentaient les initiales RAB du message trouvé dans le médaillon. Chacun effectuait différentes recherches pendant que le mois d'août avançait. Le trio ne descendait seulement pour manger et remontait ensuite pour parlementer de ce qu'ils avaient trouver ou pas. Pendant les repas, les discussions étaient très limité. Harry et Ginny en profitaient souvent pour se regarder et échanger des sourires discrets, n'allant pas plus loin. Tous les deux savaient que le moment de leur séparation approchait et aucun des deux ne voulaient trop y penser. En plein milieu du mois, la famille Weasley reçu la Gazette du Sorcier qu'ils avaient l'habitude de recevoir pour ce tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles.

« - Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle, annonça finalement Mr Weasley.

- Quoi donc chéri, demanda Mrs Weasley qui déposait le petit déjeuner sur la table.

- Poudlard va rester ouvert.

- Mais qui va gérer l'école sans Dumbledore ? interrogea Harry.

- Le ministère vient de nommer Minerva pour le poste de Directrice.

- C'est bien que ce soit-elle, dit Hermione, elle avait les mêmes objectifs que le professeur Dumbledore, je suis sûr que les élèves seront en sûreté avec elle. »

Mrs Weasley se retourna vers elle.

« - Que vous serez en sûreté, corrigea-t-elle. Il vous reste encore une année à terminé.

- Oui, c'est vrai, » rectifia Hermione.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny baissèrent la tête tous en même temps. Ils avaient tellement passé leur temps à préparer ce voyage qu'ils avaient complètement oublié qu'ils n'en avaient parler à personne. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi puisque s'il y avait une personne au courant, Harry était quasiment sûr qu'on les empêcherait de partir.

Le lendemain, Mr Weasley accompagna Harry et Ron au ministère pour passer leur permis de transplanage. La dernière fois, Ron avait raté le sien pour la moitié d'un sourcil mais ce coup-ci, il ne laissera rien derrière lui. Harry détestait se rendre au ministère, ce lieu lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et il détestait tout autant le ministre. Celui-ci avait voulu qu'Harry face de la publicité pour le ministère en mentant au monde des Sorciers, mais Harry lui avait bien répondu que jamais il ne ferait une telle chose et qu'il resterait l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout, encore plus maintenant qu'il n'était plus là.

Mr Weasley s'approcha du comptoir pour expliquer ce que les deux jeunes hommes étaient venus faire ici.

« - Bonjour Eric. J'accompagne mon fils et son ami pour le permis de transplanage, » annonça Mr Weasley.

Le secrétaire les dirigea vers l'ascenseur en leur indiquant de se rendre au niveau six. Harry et Ron suivirent Mr Weasley jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui contenait déjà un certain nombre de personnes.

« - Salut Harry, » dit une voix derrière son dos au moment ou les portes se refermaient.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent et virent Neville Londubat avec Luna Lovegood ainsi que ce Michael Corner qui était avec Ginny deux ans plus tôt.

« - Salut, » leur répondit-il.

Neville appartenait à la maison Gryffondor comme Harry et Ron et partageaient le même dortoir. Quant à Luna, elle faisait partie de la maison des Serdaigles. Mais en juin dernier, ils avaient été les deux seuls à répondre à l'appel qu'avait lancée Hermione lorsque Malefoy avait fait entré les Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

« - Vous venez passé vous aussi le permis de transplanage ? demanda Neville.

- Oui, » répondit Ron.

Luna gardait toujours la tête en l'air comme si elle n'écoutait pas la conversation, ce qui était probablement le cas.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et la voix féminine s'éleva.

« - Niveau sept, Département de jeux et sports magiques, Siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch, Club officiel de Bavboules, Bureau des Brevets saugrenus. »

Les portes s'ouvrèrent dans un bruit métallique qu'Harry connaissait bien. Des personnes sortirent et d'autres entrèrent. Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur repris son trajet. Harry se rapprocha de Neville et Luna et leur murmura.

« - Merci pour ce que vous avez fait en juin. Merci d'avoir répondu à l'appel d'Hermione. »

Luna releva la tête vers Harry.

« - De rien, dit-elle tout simplement pendant que Neville lui adressait un léger sourire.

- C'est bien que Poudlard garde les portes ouvertes, annonça Neville.

- Oui, ça permet aux gens de garder un espoir, » lui répondit Harry.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta de nouveau.

« - Niveau six, Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminées, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois et le petit groupe descendit de l'ascenseur. Mr Weasley se tourna vers eux.

« - La porte est au bout du couloir. Je vous attendrais dans le hall en bas. Restez calme et concentré, vous verrez tous ce passera bien. Bonne chance à tous.

- Merci, répondirent-il tous en cœur.

- Je t'attendrai dans le hall Neville, bonne chance, » lança Luna en embrassant celui-ci sur la joue tandis qu'Harry et Ron le regardaient devenir rouge.

Mr Weasley remonta dans l'ascenseur en leur faisant un signe d'encouragement. Harry, Ron, Neville et Michael se dirigèrent vers la porte qu'avait indiqué le père de Ron. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir une dame d'un certain âge avec un chignon sur la tête.

« - Bonjour jeunes gens, leur dit-elle.

- Bonjour.

- Vous êtes tous ici pour passer le permis de transplanage je suppose ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Parfait. Mr Scrimgeour, le ministre va vous recevoir dans quelques instant, » leur annonça-t-elle.

Harry releva brusquement la tête.

« - C'est le ministre en personne qui va nous faire passer ce permis ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, comme il n'avait rien de particulier à faire ce matin, il a voulu ce charger personnellement de cet examen. N'est ce pas charmant de sa part ? »

Sur ce, la dame retourna dans la pièce.

« - Charmant, » dit Harry sans sourire.

Pourquoi le ministre voulait se charger de faire passer cet examen, et spécialement le jour où Harry était présent ? Celui-ci se retourna vers Ron.

« - Je suis sûr qu'il est là exprès.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ce n'est peut-être qu'un hasard, essaya de le rassuré Ron.

- Non, je ne crois pas, » dit Harry plus pour lui même.

La dame revint en appelant Neville Londubat et lui fit signe d'entré dans la pièce.

« - Bonne chance, » lui lancèrent Ron.

Harry cherchait à savoir ce qui était passer par la tête du ministre. Celui-ci le harcelait depuis Noël dernier, il avait même essayer pendant l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Et maintenant il faisait passer le permis de transplanage d'Harry. Quelque chose clochait !

« - Michael Corner, » appela la dame au chignon quelques minutes plus tard. Michael entra dans la pièce suivi de près par la personne. Neville devait certainement être sorti par une autre porte pour évité de prévenir les autres de l'examen.

« - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda soudainement Ron.

- Pourquoi demandes tu ça ? lui dit Harry revenu tout à coup à la réalité.

- Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

- Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre toi, que le ministre lui même, fasse passer les examens aujourd'hui, spécialement le jour où je me présente, alors qu'avec Voldemort dans les parages, je suis sûr qu'il y a pleins de choses à faire d'autre, lui fit remarquer Harry.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un peu étrange mais peut-être qu'il n'a pas forcément d'idées derrière la tête, supposa Ron.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. »

Le silence retomba lorsque la dame revint en demanda à Harry Potter de le suivre. Celui-ci se retourna vers son ami.

« - Bonne chance, lui lança Ron.

- Merci. »

Harry entra dans la pièce suivit de près par la dame au chignon, dont Harry sentait son regard poser sur lui. La pièce était assez spacieuse, peinte tout en blanc. Au milieu se trouvait un bureau d'où le ministre était tranquillement installé sur un fauteuil d'excellente qualité. Harry s'approcha sous le regard hautain de ministre.

« - Mr Potter. Ravis de vous revoir. Bienvenue pour votre passage au permis de transplanage. L'épreuve que vous devrez passer est assez simple. Vous aurez deux minutes seulement pour vous rendre à la boutique de Mrs Guipure qui se trouve sur le Chemin de Traverse et me rapporter le tissu qu'elle vous donnera. Il va de soit que je veux vous voir revenir entier. Est-je été assez clair ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry.

- Alors, top chrono, » dit le ministre.

Harry se concentra et apparu à la boutique de Mrs Guipure comme prévue qui lui tendit un tissu bleu pâle qu'Harry s'empressa de rapporter au ministère.

« - Une minute, bravo. Vous avez été le plus rapide de vos camarades. Soit dit en passant, il y a quelque chose qui me gêne, déclara Mr Scrimgeour.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Harry qui n'était nul impressionner par la préstence que le ministre voulait faire passer.

- Et bien, voyez vous, nombre de jeune de votre âge croient qu'après avoir le permis, ils arriverons automatiquement à transplaner. Et pourtant nous retrouvons beaucoup d'entre eux avec un ou plusieurs membres en moins. Je suis quelqu'un qui ne donne pas forcément ce permis parce que la personne le passe avec succès.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Harry.

- Et bien, je préfère donner ce permis aux personnes en qui je vois de l'assurance. Je veux que ces personnes, lorsqu'elles sortent de cet endroit, maîtrisent parfaitement cette capacité…

- Mr Scrimgeour, allez droit au but s'il vous plaît, répliqua Harry dont le discours commençait sérieusement à l'agacé.

- Je ne peux pas vous donnez ce permis. Je pense que vous êtes trop jeune et qu'il vous reste encore quelques maîtrises à avoir. Je suis désoler pour vous. La prochaine fois peut-être.

- Vous ne me donner pas le permis parce que je ne le maîtrise pas où parce que je ne vous ai pas fait de pub, monsieur le ministre, déclara Harry qui commençait à s'approcher de Mr Scrimgeour.

- Voyons jeune homme, je sais faire la part des choses. Je ne marche pas au chantage. Mais je dois vous avoué que si vous aviez accepté mon offre, vous auriez pu bénéficier de plusieurs avantages, » lui dit Mr Scimgeour.

Harry appuya ses mains sur la table et approcha sa tête face à celle de son adversaire et déclara calmement.

« - Je ne vous ferez jamais de publicité. Je me fou de vos avantages et je me fou de votre ministère. Je suis et resterais l'homme de Dumbledore pendant le temps qui me sera accordé sur cette terre. Est je aussi été assez clair, Mr le ministre ? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais regarda Harry quitter la pièce la tête haute. En sortant de la salle, Harry souffla un bon coup avant reprendre l'ascenseur et rejoindre Mr Weasley. Celui-ci attendait les garçons en discutant avec Remus Lupin. Lorsque ce dernier vit apparaître Harry, il se dirigea vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ce geste réconfortait Harry. Remus était le dernier encore en vie qui avait connu son père sans l'avoir trahi. Remus était comme un oncle pour lui.

« - Remus, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry

- J'ai dû passer au ministère pour remplir quelques papiers pour Dumbledore, annonça Lupin.

- Mais tous les papiers n'avaient pas été rempli ?

- Dumbledore était un grand sorcier alors tu imagines bien que ça va prendre un certain temps, lui dit-il. Arthur me disait que tu étais là pour passer ton permis de transplanage ?

- Oui. »

Puis d'un seul coup, Ron apparut près de son père avec un papier à la main et le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Ca y est, je l'ai, regardez, leur lança Ron aux anges.

- Bien joué mon fils, » dit Mr Weasley.

Remus se retourna sur Harry.

« - C'est bien, vous allez pouvoir vous déplacer plus librement.

- Oui, on pourra aller visité tous les endroits que l'on voudra, ça sera plus facile pour… »

Mais Ron ne termina pas sa phrase. En voyant le regard rond d'Harry, il réalisa à temps qu'il allait faire une gaffe comme il a l'habitude de faire.

« - Pour quoi ? demanda Remus.

- Pour l'avenir, mentit Ron. Oui, on aura plus besoin de faire appel au Magicobus ou les balais.

- C'est vrai, ça va vous facilité la vie maintenant, dit Remus en regardant Harry.

- Pour Ron, mais par pour moi, » dit celui-ci.

Ron regarda son meilleur ami.

« - Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Je ne l'ai pas eu, » annonça Harry banalement.

Mr Weasley, Remus et Ron regardèrent Harry comme s'il venait de leur annoncer quelque chose de vraiment invraisemblable.

« - Mais enfin, Harry, que c'est-il passé ? Tu sais pourtant transplaner, lui dit Lupin.

- Le ministre a décidé que je n'avais pas assez les capacités pour l'obtenir.

- Le ministre ? demanda Remus. C'est lui qui vous a fait passer le permis ?

- Oui. Mais ça ne fais rien, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, » leur dit Harry avec le sourire.

Oui, une prochaine fois. Si Voldemort ne le tuait pas avant. Mais Harry s'en fichait. Avoir le permis de transplanage lui importait peu, c'était juste une formalité. Le principale pour lui était qu'il s'avait le faire et puis ce n'est pas un permis qui lui sauvera la vie face à son destin.


	4. Chapter 4

Allez, s'il vous plait, quelques reviews me ferais très plaisir. Rien que pour savoir comment vous trouvez ma fic. Bisous.

_Colère_

« - Quoi ? s'écria Hermione. Tu devrais te plaindre au ministère, c'est injuste, il a fait ça seulement parce que tu ne l'a pas aidé.

- Hermione, je ne vais pas aller me plaindre au ministère du ministre, et puis je t'assures que ça m'ai égal. Je penses que l'on a d'autres préoccupations qu'un permis de transplanage.

- C'est vrai mais ça aurais pu t'aider, continua t-elle.

- Pourquoi, toi et Ron l'avez, et moi je vous ai, alors je n'ai rien à craindre, » la rassura Harry.

Harry sortit de la chambre de Ron afin de s'éclaicire les idées et réfléchir un peu. Dans quelques jours, lui et ses deux meilleurs amis allaient quitter ce monde si tranquille pour partir à la recherche d'un tueur sans scrupule. Harry marchait sans vraiment ce rendre compte où il se rendait jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il était arrivé à l'endroit secret de Ginny. Bientôt il ne la verrait plus. Elle, partira pour continuer ses études et lui, continuera sa quête, ce pour quoi il avait été choisit. Un craquement de branche le fit sursauter. Harry se retourna en pointant sa baguette vers… Ginny.

« - Désoler de t'avoir fait peur, » dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Harry abaissa sa baguette soulagé.

« - Ginny.

- Je t'ai chercher partout sans te trouvé alors j'ai pensé que tu étais venu ici.

- Oui, tu as bien choisi cet endroit, il est calme et reposant. »

Harry se déplaça au bord de l'eau et s'assit dans l'herbe, les genou remonter, dont il déposa sa tête. Ginny le regarda un instant et le rejoignit.

« - Hermione m'a dit pour ton permis. Je suis désoler, c'est vrai il n'avait pas le droit de faire une chose pareille, lui dit-elle.

- Je ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à ce permis, c'est vrai je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il apportera de plus à ma vie. »

Harry tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux comme si il voulait pénétrer son esprit.

« - A des moments, j'ai envie de partir très loin, dans un endroit dont personne ne connaîtrait le survivant, un endroit magnifique ou les gens sont heureux, en paix, où il n'y aurait pas de guerre et pas de Voldemort, avoua-t-il.

- Et moi, alors, dit-elle avec un sourire en déposant sa tête sur le coude d'Harry tout en continuant de le regarder.

- Et bien toi, tu continuerais tes études et moi pendant ce temps là je construirais un petit nid douillet dans ce paradis et ensuite je t'enlèverais et ont seraient heureux pour le reste de notre vie. »

Ginny lui sourit avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Mais Harry se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

« - Hé, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant son menton entre ses doigts.

- Rien, c'est juste que je réalise que ça ne se passera pas. C'est un beau rêve, ça oui, mais avoue que tout ça n'arrivera jamais. Jamais on ne sera ensemble puisque tu vas partir sans savoir si tu reviendras. Jamais nous pourrons nous marier, ni avoir des enfants et jamais nous les verrons grandirent où les emmener à Poudlard pour la première fois. Tous ça c'est seulement des rêves, lui dit-elle.

- C'est vrai que ce sont des rêves, mais avoue que c'est beau, » lui dit Harry en souriant.

Ginny laissa échapper un rire et se blottit contre les bras de celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours.

« - Si tu y pense très fort, si tu crois vraiment que nous pouvons être heureux ensemble je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas, lui dit Harry. Je t'ai bien promis que tout ce passerait bien, non ? Et je ne vais pas rompre cette promesse. »

Ginny acquiésça de sa tête.

« - Je ne veux pas te perdre, ni Ron, ni Hermione, avoua Ginny. Je veux vous voir revenir en vie tous les trois. »

Harry serra Ginny très fort contre lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait, mais il ferait tout son possible pour tenir la promesse fait à Ginny.

Les deux tourtereaux, bras dessus dessous, se remirent en route pour rentrer à la maison. La nuit commençait à tomber et les lumières du Terrier étaient toutes allumées. Des bruits à l'intérieur résonnaient. Ginny tourna la tête vers Harry.

« - Qu'est ce qui ce passe à l'intérieur, » dit-elle avec mystère.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte en s'étant séparé, ils virent que Mrs Weasley avait préparer un festin pour félicité Ron d'avoir eu son permis. Une grande banderole flottait au dessus du salon et un bon repas était installer sur la table. De la musique résonnait et Harry aperçut Remus et Tonks assient tous les deux sur le canapé. Fred, George, Charlie, Bill et Fleur se trouvaient là aussi. Ron s'approcha difficilement d'Harry sous les félicitations des membres de sa famille.

« - Je suis désoler, j'avais dis à maman de ne pas faire de fête mais elle a insister et elle a dit que ça redonnera du baume au cœur à tout le monde en ce moment, lui dit Ron.

- Ron, tu n'as pas à te sentir gêner pour moi. Je t'ai dis que ça ne me faisais rien de ne pas l'avoir eu et puis d'ailleurs je n'y pense même pas. Ta mère a eu raison d'avoir organiser cette fête, regarde, tout le monde s'amuse. »

Ron se retourna et effectivement, Harry avait raison. Tout le monde rigolait, s'amusait, comme si la guerre contre Voldemort n'avait jamais eu lieu. Comme si nous vivions dans un monde qui n'a jamais connu de malheur. Ron retourna s'amuser avec Fred et George qui lui montrait les dernières nouveautés de leur magasin. Ginny se pencha vers Harry.

« - Tu avais raison.

- A propos de quoi, lui demanda-t-il.

- De ton rêve… ce soir c'est parfait et je n'ai pas envie de rester caché. »

Harry avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lui non plus n'en avait pas envie. Il se pencha et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Décidément, c'était devenu une manie chez eux de s'embrasser en public. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent pour faire face au groupe de gens qui les regardait sans rien dire, seule la musique résonnait. Et puis au bout d'un moment.

« - Et bien, il n'y a pas seulement le permis de Ron que l'on doit fêter ce soir, lança Fred.

- Oui, Harry, bienvenue dans la famille, » lui dit George en lui serrant la main chaleureusement.

Harry et Ginny s'installèrent sur le fauteuil se trouvant en face de celui de Remus et Tonks.

« - Et bien les jeunes, c'est pas trop tôt. Depuis le temps que je dis que vous finiriez ensemble, dit Tonks.

- Tu vas les mettre mal à l'aise, » lui souffla Remus.

Celle-ci lui sourit puis partit aidé Mrs Weasley à débarrasser la table.

« - Alors Harry, c'est ta dernière année à Poudlard, lui dit Remus. Je me souviens de la mienne. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je voulais faire de ma vie après les études, tu vois pour un loup garou c'est limité en choix de carrière. Sirius m'avait conseillé de travailler dans les boucheries Moldus, mais c'était avant qu'il réalise qu'il avait un cerveau, lui dit Remus ce qui fit rire le jeune couple. C'est ton père qui m'avait conseillé de devenir professeur. Mais comme tu as remarquer, ça n'a pas durer longtemps.

- Pourquoi, tu ne te représente pas pour le poste de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, il est libre encore cette année, lui proposa Harry.

- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour occupé un poste de professeur ces temps-ci, lui répondit Remus.

- Pourquoi, tu ne fais rien de spéciale en ce moment ?

- Et bien en faite, je travaille toujours pour l'Ordre et nous sommes toujours en mouvement, alors je ne peux pas m'occupé d'enseigné la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- L'Ordre est toujours en fonction ? demanda Harry dont la voix avait perdue toute sa grâce.

- Oui, il le faut bien. Nous sommes toujours un groupe de résistants. Nous essayons de trouver le moyen de nuire à Voldemort. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, c'est vrai, mais nous essayons au moins quelque chose.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous perdez votre temps, » dit soudainement Harry.

Remus le regarda sans broncher. Il était toujours installer dans le fond de son fauteuil mais ne disait plus un mot. Ginny, elle, était choqué par la réaction de son petit ami.

« - Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Celui-ci se retourna vers Ginny.

« - Quoi ? » criait-il à présent.

La musique s'éteignit d'un seul coup tandis que toutes les têtes étaient tourné vers la personne qui faisait tous ce raffut.

« - C'est vrai, vous essayez d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais c'est faux. L'Ordre continue sans Dumbledore alors que c'était lui qui dirigeait tout. C'était Dumbledore qui trouvait toujours les bonnes idées, lui qui arrivait toujours à temps pour nous sauver de tous les pièges qu'on nous tendait, et maintenant il n'est plus là ! Dumbledore est mort et jamais plus il ne reviendra, alors ça ne sert à rien de jouer la comédie. »

Harry sortit de la pièce sans jeter un regard aux personnes qui étaient présente. Il entendait seulement Ginny crier son nom, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il respire, parce qu'à l'intérieur, il étouffait. La colère lui était monté sans raison apparente, il avait exploser, dit tous ce qu'il ruminait depuis un certain temps, il avait certainement blessés quelques personnes mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait. Il allait partir avec ses amis et pourtant, il était sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Voldemort avait plus d'expérience que lui dans le domaine de la magie, lui n'était qu'un novice à côté. Avant, Harry pensait qu'il pourrait le vaincre, le soir où Dumbledore avait raconté la Prophétie qui le concernait. Ce soir là, Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il possédait un pouvoir que son ennemi n'avait pas. Harry s'était imaginer quelque chose de particulier mais en fait, ce pouvoir était l'amour. Quelque chose que toutes personnes normales possédaient. En quoi, l'amour pourrait-il le sauver ? Pour Voldemort, il lui suffisait d'un seul sort, un seul, et il tuerait Harry. Mais, même si cette quête ne servirait peut-être à rien, il fallait qu'il le fasse. C'est ce que Dumbledore aurait souhaiter et il fallait qu'il honore sa mémoire. Harry s'était allongé au bout du jardin et regardait les étoiles défiler sous ses yeux. Y a-t-il vraiment quelqu'un là-haut qui exauce nos prières ? se mit-il à penser.

« - Je pense que oui, » dit une voix au-dessus de lui.

Harry leva les yeux vers la silhouette de Ginny qu'il voyait à l'envers par rapport à sa position.

« - J'ai penser tout haut c'est ça ? demanda-il.

- Oui. »

Ginny s'allongea près de lui en posant la tête sur son torse. Harry se mit à lui caresser ses cheveux roux.

« - Tu as fait un beau scandale tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle.

- Oui, je sais. Je suis désoler de t'avoir crier dessus et de t'avoir mit mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui l'ai pris mal, » avoua Ginny.

Harry la releva et se trouvèrent assis tous les deux.

« - Qui ? demanda-t-il.

- Remus. Il a été triste après que tu soit parti. Il n'a rien dis mais ça se voyais sur son visage. Ce que tu lui a dit, ça lui a fait de la peine, » avoua Ginny doucement.

Harry se releva d'un bond.

« - Il faut que j'aille le voir, dit-il en partant vers le Terrier.

- Harry attend, dit-elle en le rattrapant par le bras. Il est partit.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, ils sont tous partit. Tout le monde à préféré rentrer.

- Je voulais pas… Je voulais pas crier après tout le monde, c'est juste que… »

Harry se mit à pleurer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Ginny le prit dans ses bras.

« - Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas, » lui dit-elle.

Harry pleura pendant un moment. Tout ressortait, jusqu'à la disparition de ses parents en passant par celle de Sirius et Dumbledore. Vont-ils tous mourir ? Vais-je me retrouver seul ?

Harry et Ginny se rallongèrent dans l'herbe et regardèrent les étoiles en silence, chacun dans leurs pensées. Lorsque Ginny leva les yeux vers celui qu'elle aimait, elle s'aperçut que celui-ci s'était endormi. Elle fit apparaître une couverture et couvrit Harry avant de s'emmitouflé elle aussi dans ses bras.


	5. Chapter 5

**Venatorr** :Je suis ravi de savoir que tu apprécies ma fic. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre encore plus.

_**Le commencement**_

Harry ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les lueurs des premiers rayons du soleil. En bougeant un peu, il réalisa que Ginny s'était endormie dans ses bras et qu'ils avaient passer la nuit allongés dans l'herbe. Harry la regarda dormir. Comment ce fait-il qu'il est attendu si longtemps avant de réaliser que Ginny était celle qu'il aimait ? Elle s'était trouver près de lui pendant temps d'année et pourtant il n'avait jamais ouvert les yeux. Mais maintenant c'est différent. C'est vrai qu'il allait la quitter dans quelque temps, mais au moins elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Ginny commença à bouger sous lui.

« - Salut mon cœur, enfin réveillé ? lui souffla-t-il doucement au creux de l'oreille.

- Salut. »

Ginny ouvrit doucement les yeux afin de s'habituer à la lumière du jour.

« - Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais tu as vu, nous avons passer la nuit dehors. J'ai du m'endormir assez rapidement je crois.

- Oui. »

Ginny s'assit et Harry enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

« - Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. J'essaye de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. »

Ginny lui sourit.

« - J'ai vraiment fait un scandale ? lui demanda Harry.

- Oh, j'ai déjà vu pire mais oui, tu as animé la petite fête, » lui répondit-elle.

Harry souffla et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« - Je crois que j'ai pas mal d'excuse à faire. Il faut que je vois Remus, j'ai crier après lui sans raison, j'étais énervé et ça lui est tombé dessus, » précisa-t-il.

Ginny laissa tomber sa tête en arrière qui atterit délicatement sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« - Attendons un peu avant de rentrer. Tu vas partir dans quelques jours et je veux pouvoir profiter de toi au maximum. »

Harry appuya sa tête contre celle de Ginny et restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Ron discuter derrière eux.

« - Tu voix, je t'avais dis qu'ils n'étaient pas loin, » disait-il à Hermione.

Harry se pencha sur Ginny.

« - Fini le moment de tranquillité. »

Il se releva et aida Ginny à se lever aussi. Pendant que celle-ci pliait la couverture, Harry se rendit près de ses deux amis.

« - Salut Harry, lui dit Hermione. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais très bien, mis à part la gêne que j'ai au sujet d'hier, lui expliqua Harry.

- Oh, tu n'as pas à temps faire, lui dit Ron, tout le monde à très bien compris.

- Oui, personne ne t'en veux, continua Hermione.

- Peut-être mais j'ai tout de même gâcher ta fête Ron et je suis désoler.

- Ca ne fait rien, on commençait à s'ennuyer de tout façon, tu as juste mis un peu d'ambiance. »

Le trio se mit à rigoler. Ginny s'approcha d'Harry qui lui mit son bras autour de la taille et tous rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Mrs Weasley vinrent à leur rencontre.

« - Harry, Ginny, je n'ai pas voulu vous réveillé mais vous auriez pu attrapé froid dehors.

- Maman, nous sommes en pleine été je t'assure que nous n'avons pas eu froid, assura Ginny.

- Bon, venez tous dans la cuisine, il y a un bon petit déjeuner qui vous attends.

- Euh… Mrs Weasley ?" appela Harry.

Celle-ci se retourna.

« - Oui ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je suis désoler…

- Tu n'as rien à t'excuser, ce n'est pas grave mon chéri. C'est nous qui n'aurions pas du préparer une fête, tu avais raison, nous n'avions pas vu à quel point tu n'allais pas bien, dit Mrs Weasley.

- Non, ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est moi qui me suis énervé, vous, vous n'avez que essayer de remonter le moral de tout le monde.

- Bon, n'en parlons plus c'est oublier, » lui assura-t-elle.

Mrs Weasley serra Harry dans ses bras et prit la direction de la cuisine suivit par le petit groupe. Tout le monde s'assirent à table et commencèrent à se servir. Harry se tourna vers Mrs Weasley.

« - Mrs Weasley ? Savez-vous où je peux trouver Remus ? demanda-t-il.

- L'ordre l'a envoyer en mission et je ne sais pas du tout quand il reviendra.

- Oh ! Je voulais lui faire des excuses pour mettre emporter contre lui.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veux pas du tout, » lui assura Mrs Weasley.

Harry était déçut de ne pas pouvoir en discuter personnellement avec Remus, surtout qu'il ne le reverrait peut-être pas avant leur départ. Tout le monde rigolait bien. Mrs Weasley discutait avec Ginny et Ron tandis qu'Hermione se moquait de la coiffure que Ron avait en se réveillant. Harry était dans ses pensées. Ginny et Ron étaient frère et sœur tandis qu'Hermione avait ses deux parents. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas emmener se deux amis. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire prendre un tel risque, le risque de ne plus revoir leur famille. Il s'avait trop bien ce que l'on pouvait ressentir à la perte d'un proche, il ne pouvait pas faire endurer cette épreuve à Mrs Weasley ainsi qu'à Ginny. Lui, n'avait aucune famille, aucune attache. Même s'il considerait la famille Weasley comme la sienne, il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui prenne les risques plutôt que ses amis. Il décida donc qu'il partirait cette nuit… Seul…

« - A quoi tu penses ? lui dit Ginny en le tirant de ses rêves.

- A rien de spécial, » lui assura Harry en lui souriant.

Harry se resservi un peu tandis que Ginny le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Après le petit déjeuner, Harry partit prendre une bonne douche et rejoignit les autres dans le jardins. Aujourd'hui était le jour du dégnomage. Harry et Ginny s'était installé dans un coin et faisant le compte de celui qui attrapait le plus de gnomes. Au moment où ils courait après la même petite créature, Ginny se prit les pieds dans une branche et s'étala suivit d'Harry qui courait derrière elle. Tout les deux étaient avachi au sol en rigolant. Harry releva la tête et la regarda.

« - Je t'aime, » lui dit-il.

Ginny arrêta soudain de rire.

« - Qu… Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry reprit tout son sérieux et la fixa dans les yeux.

« - Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. Qu'est ce qui t'étonne ?

- Et bien, tu ne me l'avais jamais dis. Je le savais bien sûr mais tu ne me l'avais jamais vraiment dit.

- Voilà maintenant c'est fait, » lui dit Harry en lui déposant un baiser.

Une voix les fit réagir.

« - Eh, vous deux, on n'est pas là pour se la couler douce, c'est nous qui faisons tout le boulot, » leur lancèrent Ron.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent puis se ruèrent vers les gnomes les plus proches pour les lancer vers Ron. Hermione se mit aussi dans la bataille et une bonne partit de rigolade commença.

La journée était presque finie et la nuit commençait à pointé le bout du nez. Hermione et Ron rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour se débarbouillé un peu mais Harry retint Ginny un instant.

« - Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Viens t'asseoir un instant, tu veux ? »

Tout les deux s'assirent sur le coin d'un murer.

« - Voilà. Comme tu le sais, le départ approche et nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler. Enfin, je veux dire d'en parler réellement.

- Harry, qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Je t'ai vu t'amuser toute la journée mais je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai aussi remarquer que quelque chose te tourmente. »

Harry se leva et commença à marcher.

« - C'est juste que le temps des adieux arrive à grand pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de te revoir après tous ça… »

Ginny se leva et le fit taire.

« - Je te rappel que tu as promit de me revenir entier, alors t'as pas intérêt à me faire faux bon, c'est clair ? »

Harry sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Il voulait garder cette image d'elle dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il combattrait Voldemort, ce sera pour elle, pour leur bonheur.

Ginny monta se coucher en souhaitant bonne nuit à Harry. Tout le monde dormait paisiblement à cette heure aussi tardive. Harry rangea ses affaires dans sa valise et la réduisit afin qu'elle puisse rentrer dans sa poche puis sortit de la maison, son balai à la main. Sur le chemin, il se retourna et intérieurement, dit adieux à ses amis, sa famille d'adoption, Ginny… Harry enfourcha le manche de son balai et décolla, direction Godric'Hallow, sa première destination.

Pendant son voyage, Harry repensa à tous les moments forts qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Ron et Hermione en six ans. Il revoyait sa rencontre avec son meilleur ami à la gare King'Cross. C'est aussi à ce moment qu'il avait vu Ginny pour la première fois, mais en ce temps, jamais il n'aurait imaginer ce qui en suivrait. Sa rencontre avec Hermione c'était déroulé dans le Poudlard Express. Harry revoyait très bien dans son esprit tous ses instants précieux, les épreuves de la Pierre Philosophale, Ron et lui dans la voiture volante qu'avait fabriquer Mr Weasley, la Chambre des Secrets où Ginny y avait été enlevée, le sauvetage de Sirius, le Tournoi des trois Sorciers, l'amitié qui les avaient uni pour chercher la Prophétie au ministère et le discours d'Hermione en fin d'année. Tous ceci, Harry ne l'oubliera jamais. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux mais il ne pouvais pas les emmenés à une mort certaine. Ca jamais !

Harry en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le soleil était déjà levé et qu'il commençait à tomber de fatigue. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et il ne pourrait poursuivre sa quête sans avoir fait une petite sieste. Harry amorça sa descente et atteri le plus discrètement possible dans un petit village moldu. Il posa délicatement les pieds au sol et avança dans l'unique ruelle pour trouver un endroit où se reposer, lorsqu'il aperçut entre deux maisons identiques, une petite chambre d'hôte qui pourrait très bien faire l'affaire. Ayant prévu de s'arrêter dans des endroits Moldu, Harry avait fait échanger de l'argent sorcier à la banque Gringott. Ce fut donc avec cet argent qu'il paya le propriétaire pour la journée qui lui tendit les clés de la chambre. A peine entrer à l'intérieur, Harry s'effondra sur le lit pour un repos bien mériter.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Première étape**_

Un rire éclata dans la tête d'Harry. Instinctivement, il savait qu'il était encore entré dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Harry se trouvait installé confortablement dans un grand fauteuil de velours vert, Nagini près de lui et deux Mangemorts agenouillés à ses pieds. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminer ce qui rendait une ambiance chaleureuse. Mais la voix de Voldemort refroidit tout l'ensemble.

« - Vous avez bien travailler ! Vous serrez récompensé pour votre loyauté envers votre maître.

- Merci mon maître, » répondirent-ils.

Tout à coup, la grande porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Severus Rogue. Celui-ci s'approcha pendant que Voldemort faisait signe aux deux mangemorts de les laisser seul.

« - Bonjour Severus.

- Bonjour maître, répondit Rogue en s'agenouillant.

- Je vois que tu ne me rapporte pas ce que je t'ai demander, remarqua Voldemort.

- Il y a eu un problème, maître.

- Un problème ? Et quel problème as tu pu bien avoir ? Tu avais tous les plans, il ne te restait plus qu'à te rendre sur les lieux et me rapporter cet objet, commença à s'énervé Voldemort.

- L'Ordre du Phénix était là, » dit simplement Rogue.

Voldemort tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - L'Ordre du Phénix ? Comment ont-ils pu trouver cet endroit aussi vite alors que je le cherchait depuis plusieurs années. Et maintenant, ils détiennent ce dont j'ai absolument besoin.

- Je vais tous faire pour la récupérer maître, répondit Rogue.

- J'espère bien. »

Voldemort se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce.

« - Que comptez vous faire à présent, maître ? demanda Severus.

- Je compte me rendre à Godric'Hallow. Je suis sûr que c'est là bas que je terminerais mes acquisitions.

- Je vais demander à ce que l'on vous prépare vos affaires. »

Sur ce, Severus quitta la pièce laissant Voldemort seul. Il rageait parce que l'Ordre du Phénix l'avait devancer mais intérieurement, il se réjouissait, car bientôt il obtiendrait le Pouvoir Absolu et tout le monde le craindra.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il entendait toujours le rire de Voldemort comme un écho dans sa tête. Harry se leva, prit une feuille de papier ainsi qu'un stylo et nota tous les détails de son rêve qu'il se rappelait. Voldemort cherchait un objet qui lui tenait à cœur mais l'Odre du Phénix l'avait devancer. D'ailleurs, Harry ne pensait pas que l'Ordre était toujours actif, surtout après ce qu'il avait dit à Remus. Le point le plus important était que Voldemort avait l'intention de se rendre à Godric'Hallow, exactement là où lui, avait décider d'aller. Mais tant pis, Harry ira là où sa vie à commencer, ce village où il avait tout perdu, sa vie, sa famille. Mais s'il fallait se rendre là bas pour traquer Voldemort alors c'est là bas qu'il se rendra.

Le trajet dura deux jours entier pendant lesquelles Harry avait dû être obliger de s'arrêter pour manger et dormir un peu.

Le village se trouvait assez éloigner, très discret, entourer de champs de maïs. A la bordure extérieure, un cimetière y était installé. Harry se dirigea vers celui-ci. Le paysage était magnifique. Tout était ensoleillé et l'herbe était bien verte. Harry parcourut les allées pour essayé de trouvé les tombes de ses parents. Il était angoissé et honteux à la fois. Angoissé, car ce serait la première fois qu'il venait rendre hommage à ses parents et honteux car il n'avait pas pu venir plus tôt. Puis en pleins milieu de l'allé central, elles étaient là ! Les deux pierres tombales, l'une à côté de l'autre. Un arbre était installé juste entre elles deux ce qui permettait d'avoir un peu d'ombre. Harry fit apparaître deux roses blanches qu'il déposa sur chacune d'elle, puis se laissa tombé à genou et commença à pleurer.

« - Je suis désoler, je n'ai rien pu faire pour vous sauver, au contraire, plus de personnes sont mortes à cause de moi. D'abord vous, ensuite Cédric, Sirius et maintenant Dumbledore. Tous les gens que j'aime meurt. Il paraît que ce qui me sauvera de Voldemort sera l'amour. Mais si tout le monde part, à qui pourrai-je le donner. Je ne veux plus que personne ne meurt pour me sauver. Je ne le permettrai pas. Maintenant, ce sera Voldemort, ou moi ! »

Harry se relava et regarda fixement les deux pierre tombale de ses parents.

« - Je ne faillirais plus… je vous le promet… Vous me manquez terriblement. »

Harry s'approcha et déposa une bise sur chacune d'elles, puis partit sans se retourner. En mettant les mains dans ses poches, Harry sentit le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Il avait promis à Ginny de revenir pour l'été prochain, mais il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il détenait ce médaillon avec un message qui ne signifiait rien pour lui mis à part que Dumbledore était mort pour rien. Il ne pouvait pas affronter Voldemort sans savoir si cet Horcruxe avait réellement été détruit. Il fallait qu'il sache, il fallait qu'il débarrasse une bonne fois pour toute le monde des Sorciers de cet être abject.

Toujours dans ses pensées, Harry parcourait le village de Godric'Hallow, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur quelque chose qui l'interpella.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Retour vers le passé**_

Un terrain vague se trouvait juste devant lui sur lequel était dressé une vieille demeure quelque peu détruite. Sur le devant de ce terrain, une pancarte tenait encore debout… Potter, voilà ce qui y était écrit. Harry resta là, pendant un moment à contempler cette vieille bâtisse, qui pourtant lui faisait une petite pointe au cœur en sachant ce qui s'y était passé. Il n'avait jamais imaginer que son ancienne maison était toujours là. Personne n'avait reconstruit par dessus. Harry se trouvait là, devant cette maison dont il n'avait garder aucun souvenirs.

« - Vous cherchez quelque chose jeune homme ? »

Harry se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec un homme d'âge mûr, assez grand et qui avait l'air de bien connaître les lieux.

« - Je me demandais juste ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans cette maison pour qu'elle soit dans cet état aujourd'hui », demanda Harry.

- C'est une longue histoire et je ne pense pas que ça vous intéresserais, » lui répondit cet homme en faisant demi-tour.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas laisser passé la chance de connaître même le moindre renseignement sur cette demeure.

« - Non attendez, je vous en prie, » fit Harry en lui attrapant l'épaule.

L'homme fit demi-tour.

« - J'aimerais vraiment savoir… S'il vous plaît. »

Les deux se regardait droit dans les yeux.

« - Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette maison ? lui demanda l'homme.

Harry affirma de la tête. L'homme se tourna vers la maison et la regarda comme pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

« - Ca c'est passé, il y a bien longtemps déjà. J'étais encore un jeune adolescent lorsque le drame a eu lieu.

- Le drame ? » demanda Harry.

Il savait ce qui s'était passé dans cet maison mais il voulait plus d'explications, surtout de la part d'un moldu.

« - Oui. J'habite ici depuis que je suis venu au monde alors je connais la ville sur le bout des doigts ainsi que les histoires qui y rodent. Mais celle-ci, personne ne me la raconter, j'étais aux premières loges ce soir là. »

L'homme se tourna pour regarder Harry.

« - Tous c'est passé il y a exactement 16 ans, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, dans les moindres détails. Un couple était venu habiter cette maison avec leur petit bébé. Je ne sais pas quel âge il avait, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu. Ils ne sortaient pratiquement jamais. On aurait dit qu'ils essayaient de fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ce soir là, j'étais sortit pour m'aérer la tête. Il était très tard et personne ne se promenait dans les rues. En arrivant à cet endroit, j'ai commencer à entendre des cris provenant de l'intérieur de la maison. Je me suis approcher pour voir de plus près. Je suis rester caché derrière cet arbre. »

Harry tourna la tête vers l'arbre que le moldu lui indiquait de l'autre côté de la rue.

« - D'après les cris que j'entendais, poursuivit ce dernier, on aurait dit que deux hommes se disputaient, puis il y a eu un éclair, je me souviens, un éclair vert qui a illuminé la maison. Puis le silence est revenu. Au moins pendant un instant… La femme s'est mise à crier elle aussi, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de cette maison, mais il y a eu des choses vraiment bizarre cette nuit-là. Lorsqu'un troisième éclair a éclaté dans la maison, celle-ci c'est à moitié effondré. Il ne restait plus rien, seulement ce que tu vois devant toi. »

Harry s'efforça de garder son calme. Le moldu lui rappelait la nuit, cette fameuse nuit où il avait perdu toute sa vie. Mais cet homme revint à la charge. Son récit n'était pas terminer et il avait apparemment envie de tout raconter, comme si il avait garder ça en lui depuis toutes ses années.

« - Une minute après l'effondrement de la maison, un spectre est sortie de celle-ci. Un fantôme, horrible. Puis, il a disparu. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme est arrivé dans la direction opposé. Il est resté quelques minutes à regarder les dégâts puis il s'est mis à genoux et a crié.

- Crier ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Harry a qui le récit commençait vraiment à l'intéressé.

- Il a dit que c'était de sa faute. Qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Que ça ne devait pas ce passer comme ça. Il a ajouté aussi qu'il avait été trahi. Puis un autre homme est arrivé. Où plutôt, un très grand homme. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grand. Celui qui se trouvait au sol s'est enfui dès l'instant qu'il a vu l'autre arrivé. Le grand homme s'est précipité dans les débris et est ressortit avec le petit bébé. Je ne pensais pas qu'un petit être comme ça aurait pu survivre à un tel éboulement. »

S'il s'avait que ce bébé se trouvait juste en face de lui, pensa Harry. L'homme était plongé dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'Harry lui demanda s'il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

« - Oh, oui ! Je me souviens de tout. Mais je ne peux pas le raconter parce que c'est trop absurde, même moi qui l'est vu, j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

- Dites toujours. J'en ai vu pas mal, alors allez-y.

- Et bien, lorsque le grand homme tenait le bébé dans ses bras, encore un autre homme est arrivé, en… moto… volante. »

Mais l'homme voyait bien qu'Harry était toujours aussi captivé par son récit alors il décida de poursuivre.

« - Ils ont discuté tous les deux pour savoir qui aurait le bébé et celui à la moto est partie laissant son véhicule au grand homme. Puis, il s'est envolé avec le bébé dans les bras. »

Le moldu émit un petit rire nerveux.

« - Je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à personne. J'avais trop peur que les gens me prenne pour un fou. Et puis après tout je n'était qu'un gosse, personne ne m'aurais cru, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu.

- Pourquoi me l'avoir raconté à moi alors que vous ne me connaissez pas ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Vous sembliez tellement captivé par cette demeure. Et puis, j'en avais assez de garder tous ça pour moi. Maintenant, je suis libérer. »

Harry et le moldu se tournèrent vers la maison et la contemplèrent quelques secondes.

« - Je peux vous poser une dernière question ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr.

- Comment était l'homme qui est arrivé juste après le drame ? Celui qui s'est mis à hurler.

- Il faisait trop noir et il avait le dos tourner, je n'ai pas pu voir à quoi il ressemblait. Ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'il portait une cape qui lui recouvrait le corps et qu'il avait des cheveux noirs, assez longs. Je me rappelle que j'avais ressenti beaucoup de peine pour lui. Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir énormément. »

L'homme repris sa contemplation de la maison pendant qu'Harry réfléchissait. Il avait compris qui était cet homme, mais il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette révélation.

« - Je vais vous laissé, mais, ne restez pas trop longtemps à contempler cette demeure, les gens d'ici racontent qu'elle porte malheur. »

Le moldu s'éloigna laissant Harry seul. Le malheur… Il l'avait sur lui depuis cette fameuse nuit et ce n'était certainement pas à cause de cette maison. Non, une seule personne était responsable de son malheur ainsi que de beaucoup d'autres personnes, et il était décidé à le lui faire payer.

« - Harry ! »


	8. Chapter 8

**Sista Malefoy** : A dire vrai, c'est assez difficile de définir à qui se rapporte cette fic car tous les personnages y sont cité avec plus ou moins d'importance ainsi que leur propre histoire. Mais je te rassure, Draco Malefoy ne tardera pas à arrivé, car c'est assez dure de s'en passé.

_**Acquisitions**_

« - Harry ! »

Quelqu'un l'appelait ? C'était impossible, il ne connaissait personne ici. Harry se retourna et fit face à Hermione et Ron.

« - Comment êtes vous arrivé ici ? » demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Hermione s'avança et lui donna une claque sur le bras.

« - Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser partir seul ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris. Tu es fou ? Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de partir ensemble et toi, à la première occasion, tu décides de partir seul.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais vous avez de la famille tous les deux, moi je n'ai personne. Je n'ai plus de famille, personne ne me regrettera…

- Et nous alors, coupa Ron. Tu crois que tu nous manqueras pas ? On est une famille, Harry. Pendant toutes ces années, nous avons passé les épreuves ensembles, ce ne sera pas différent cette fois. On continuera jusqu'au bout que tu le veuilles, ou non. »

Harry les regarda tous les deux puis leur sourit. Le trio se serrèrent dans les bras. Oui, rien ne rompra leur amitié. Amitié, amour… Tous leurs sentiments réunis.

« - Au faites, je peux savoir comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver ? questionna Harry.

- Oh, ça, c'est Hermione qui a tous fait. »

Hermione se mit à rougir sous le compliment de Ron.

« - Et bien premièrement il y a eu une rumeur disant que quelqu'un volait sur un balai dans un village moldu. Donc, on s'est rendu là-bas et nous avons questionné le peu de gens que nous avons vu. Le propriétaire d'une chambre d'hôte nous a dis qu'il avait vu un garçon qui te ressemblait, il nous a loué la chambre que tu avais séjourner et nous avons trouvé ceci. »

Hermione lui tendit le papier sur lequel Harry avait inscrit les moments importants de son rêve. Harry devait reconnaître qu'ils s'étaient bien débrouiller pour retrouver sa trace. Il était heureux finalement de les avoir auprès de lui.

« - En faites, on se doutait que tu te trouvais ici, tu nous l'avais dis en juin dernier, mais comme nous n'étions pas sûr, il a fallu mener notre enquête, continua Hermione.

- J'ai un message pour toi de la part de Ginny, lui dit Ron. En premier, elle m'a demander de te donner une racler, mais on va s'en passer, et en deuxième elle veut que tu lui reviennes en vie. »

Harry sourit en repensant à la dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ginny. Elle lui manquait, mais s'il réussissait ce pour quoi il était partit, alors ils pourraient espéré une vie ensemble. Maintenant il n'était plus seul, il avait ses amis qui le soutiendrait dans ses épreuves.

« - Harry, commença Ron, tu peux m'expliquer ce que l'on fait devant ses ruines ?

- C'était la maison de mes parents, répondit Harry sans être véxé par le manque de délicatesse de son ami.

- Oh, désolé, » fit Ron sincère.

Tous les trois regardèrent les débris de l'ancienne maison où Harry avait vécu pendant ses un ans. Ce dernier s'approcha de la maison et commença à entrer.

« - Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron.

- Je veux entré et voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

- Mais Harry, c'est dangereux, la maison pourrait s'écroulée à tout moment, » s'exclama Hermione.

Harry se retourna et fit face à ses deux amis.

« - Ecoutez… C'était la maison de mes parents, dedans il reste peut-être encore des souvenirs d'eux ou de moi lorsque j'étais petit. Je veux aller voir, c'est une partie d'eux, et une partie de moi. Et puis, si elle tient debout seize ans après, je ne pense pas courir un gros risque. »

Harry commença à entrer et se retourna.

« - Bon alors, vous venez ? leur dit-il.

-Tu es sûr, tu ne préfères pas faire ça tout seul ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu as bien dis qu'à trois, nous ne faisons qu'un, non ? » lui rappela Harry.

Hermione et Ron suivirent Harry à l'intérieur de la maison. Tout était ravagé, il ne restait plus de vitres aux fenêtres, les meubles étaient tous cassés, étalés à même le sol. Les murs tenaient à peine debout. Sur celui du fond, on pouvait remarquer qu'une cheminé se trouvait là autrefois. Harry essayait de trouver quelque chose ayant appartenu à ses parents, mais aucun objets ne traînaient, des pilleurs avaient certainement dû déjà passer par là.

« - Peut-être que l'on pourrait monter à l'étage, » proposa Ron.

Hermione, Ron et Harry se retournèrent face à l'escalier qui n'affichait pas vraiment l'envie d'aller plus loin. Des morceaux de marches manquait. C'était à se demander comment l'escalier ne s'était pas encore écroulé.

« - Ou peut-être pas, » rectifia Ron.

Hermione pointa sa baguette en direction des marches.

« - Reparo ! »

Les marches se reconstruisirent seules. Harry, Hermione et Ron se trouvaient à présent devant un escalier flambant neuf.

« - C'est une très bonne idée, déclara Hermione.

- C'est génial de l'avoir sous la main, » souffla Ron à Harry.

Hermione et Ron commencèrent à monter les marches lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'Harry ne suivait plus.

« - Tu ne veux pas venir ? demanda Ron.

- C'est juste que j'ai un peu peur de trouver ce qu'il y a là haut. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait franchit les marches après ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

« - Allez, Ron et moi sommes avec toi. Nous ne te laisserons pas. »

Tous les trois commencèrent à grimper. L'étage était encore pire que le rez de chaussé. Il n'y avait plus aucuns meubles, ils avaient tous été détruis et réduit à l'état de poussière, comme si un ouragan avait pris d'assaut la maison. Pendant que Ron et Hermione se frayait un passage jusqu'au bout du couloir, Harry partie sur sa gauche et s'arrêta devant une porte. Sa porte. La porte de son ancienne chambre. Elle était fermé, mais il le savait. Il prit la poigné entre sa main tremblante et la fit tourné. La chambre n'avait subit aucuns dégats. Comme si cette pièce avait été épargné. C'est pourtant dans ce lieux que sa mère avait perdu la vie pour sauver la sienne, c'est ici que Voldemort lui avait lancé le sort interdit qui s'était retourné contre lui et la fait disparaître pendant treize ans. Mais la pièce était encore debout. Un berceau traînait au milieu de la chambre avec des jouets tout autour. Sur les murs, étaient accrochés des cadres photos d'Harry et ses parents ainsi qu'un tableau où n'était peint qu'un fauteuil. Harry ramassa une peluche qui était rester pendant toutes ses années adossés sur le coin du mur. Peut-être était-ce sa peluche préféré ? Peut-être dormait-il avec ? Harry ne le saura jamais, parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le lui dire.

« - Harry ? »

Celui-ci se retourna et regarda Hermione et Ron. Tous deux avaient l'air embarrassé, ils ne savaient plus trop quoi dire. Ils avaient compris qu'ils se trouvaient en ce moment à l'endroit exact où a commencer l'histoire de leur ami.

« - Harry, je crois que tu devrais venir jeter un coup d'œil sur ce que Ron et moi avons trouvé, » lui dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Harry suivit ses amis en jetant un dernier regard sur ce qu'il lui restait de son passé. En sortant, il enjamba les meubles et autres choses qui jonchaient le sol, pour arriver jusqu'à la porte opposé à la sienne.

« - C'était la chambre de tes parents, » le prévient Ron.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour laisser Harry entré le premier. Le lit, qui auparavant devait se tenir au milieu de la pièce, n'était plus qu'un tas de poussière comme les autres meubles.

« - Harry, viens c'est ceci que l'on voudrait te montrer, dit Hermione en montrant une armoire toute singulière qui, elle, était rester intacte.

- Bah, quoi ? C'est une armoire, leur dit Harry sans comprendre.

- Oui, mais te rappelles tu ce qu'a fait Malefoy avec une simple armoire, lui rappela Ron.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est…

- Un passage secret vers une autre armoire, termina Ron.

- C'est Ron qui a trouvé, il voulait jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et il a remarqué qu'elle était sans fond, lorsqu'il y est entré, il a vu que ça donnait sur une autre porte, expliqua Hermione.

- Je ne l'ai pas ouverte, je pense que c'est à toi de le faire. »

Harry s'approcha de l'armoire et entra à l'intérieur.

« - Venez. Je préfère que vous soyez près de moi. »

Hermione et Ron entrèrent donc à leur tour dans cette armoire et tous trois se retrouvèrent à une autre porte. Harry la poussa pour se trouver dans une immense salle sans fenêtres, ni décorations, rien, mis à part un pied d'estalle au centre. Harry s'approcha prudemment suivit de près par Hermione et Ron. Sur ce pied d'estalle se trouvait une coupe.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est à votre avis ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione.

- Moi je sais, » dit soudain Harry.

Ses deux amis tournèrent la tête vers lui en attendant une explication mais Harry regardait toujours la coupe qui se trouvait face à lui. Ce dernier leva les mains et la toucha doucement de peur de déclencher un sort qu'il ne voudrait pas. Au moment où ses mains soulevèrent la coupe, une lettre apparut à l'intérieur.

« - Harry, regarde, » lui dit Hermione en montrant l'enveloppe.

Harry prit la lettre et la fourra dans sa poche au moment où une secousse se fit sentir.

« - Je pense qu'on devrait sortir de là, » annonça Ron pas très rassurer.

Le trio se précipita dans l'armoire pour en ressortir de l'autre côté.

« - Reducto ! » s'écria Hermione.

L'armoire qui se trouvait dans la chambre avait maintenant la taille d'une petite carte. Hermione la souleva du sol et la mit dans sa poche pendant que Ron et Harry la regardait faire.

« - Bah quoi ? Ca pourra toujours servir, leur dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Elle pense vraiment à tout, » dit Ron.

Puis, ressentant une deuxième secousse, ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur de la maison. Au dernier moment, Harry se rappela d'une chose.

« - Accio Cadres ! »

Les cadres qui se trouvaient dans son ancienne chambre d'enfant se retrouvèrent dans ses bras.

« - Ce sont les seuls souvenirs que j'ai, je ne pouvais pas les laisser ici, leur dit-il.

Puis la maison s'écroula pour de bon dans un nuage de fumé. Ca y est, cette fois, c'était bien terminé, il ne restait vraiment plus rien. La maison s'était effondré, comme si elle attendait ça depuis longtemps, comme si elle avait attendu qu'Harry arrive pour découvrir la coupe avant de faire ses adieux. Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent d'Harry pour observés les derniers débris de la maison.

« - Bon alors tu vas nous dire ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron

Harry tourna la coupe vers eux.

« - Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter, lui dit Hermione.

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer, parce que moi je suis complètement larguer, annonça Ron.

- Mais enfin, Ron, tu es à Gryffondor et tu ne sais même pas reconnaître ton blason, lui fit remarquer Hermione désespéré.

Ron regarda de plus près la coupe et pu voir qu'effectivement le lion de Godric Gryffondor y était gravé.

« - Et qu'est ce qu'on doit faire avec ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas très bien. Mais Voldemort a récupéré la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Il se pourrait bien que chaque Fondateurs de Poudlard en ai créer une. Peut-être faut-il toutes les réunir, déclara Harry.

- C'est possible. Mais avant il faudra savoir ce que ça nous apportera parce que je ne tien pas à me retrouver aussi moche que Tu-sais-qui, » déclara Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête tandis qu'Harry éclata de rire. Ce dernier réduit la coupe qu'il mit lui aussi dans sa poche et emporta les quelques cadres qu'il avait réussit à récupérer pour les ranger soigneusement dans sa valise.

« - Allez, si nous voulons poursuivre nos recherches, nous allons avoir besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire par la suite, déclara-t-il.

- Parfait, annonça Ron. Hermione, où est-ce que nous allons ?

- Pourquoi, tu me demandes ça à moi ?

- Bah, c'est toujours toi qui trouve les bonnes idées, non ? »


	9. Chapter 9

_**Découvertes**_

Hermione, Ron et Harry trouvèrent refuge dans une vieille cabane abandonnée, un peu en retrait de la ville. La maisonnette contenait seulement deux pièces qu'Hermione avait quelque peu arrangé grâce à quelques sortilèges. L'endroit était devenu un peu plus agréable le temps de leur cour séjour. La pièce principale contenait une petite table avec un banc de chaque côté et une cheminé d'où sortait un bon feu qui réchauffait l'atmosphère. La plus petite pièce, elle, contenait trois matelas qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître pour leur permettre de dormir un peu. Mais avant de passe une bonne nuit, Hermione et Ron s'étaient installé sur les matelas et écoutaient Harry raconté en détails le dernier rêve qu'il avait fait dans la tête de Voldemort.

« - Dans ton rêve, tu as entendu parler de l'Ordre ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry affirma de la tête.

« - Pourquoi Lupin ne nous a pas tenu au courant de ses déplacements ? s'étonna Ron.

- Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'il ne nous ai rien dis sur la chose que l'Ordre convoitait à Voldemort, répliqua Hermione.

- C'est à cause de moi. »

Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête vers Harry.

« - Si je ne m'étais pas emporter à la fête, il nous aurais peut-être mis au courant, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry, expliqua Hermione, tu as dis ça sous le coup de la colère.

- Oui, mais je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire tous ça. Il voulait seulement me réconforter du départ de Dumbledore.

- Je suis sûr qu'il a compris ton chagrin. S'il ne nous en a pas parler c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas te donner encore plus de souci en te faisant entrer dans l'Ordre, répliqua Hermione.

- Mais je ne voulais pas rentrer dans l'Ordre, répliqua Harry.

- Si tu veux savoir ce qu'ils font, il faut l'intégré, expliqua-t-elle. Ce qu'il faut retenir de ton rêve Harry, c'est qu'ils ont apparemment réussi à prendre quelque chose que Voldemort avait vraiment envie puisqu'il est en colère. Reste juste à savoir ce que c'est.

- Oui, mais peut-être que l'on pourrait y réfléchir demain, parce que là je suis vraiment crevé, » finit Ron.

Sur ce, les trois amis s'endormirent chacun sur un matelas et commencèrent leur nuit.

Harry se réveilla à la suite d'un de ses récurants cauchemars. Ron et Hermione dormaient tous les deux profondément et ne se rendirent pas compte qu'Harry avait quitté la pièce pour rejoindre la principale. Il s'assit sur un des bancs et se plongea dans ses pensées. La visite au cimetière pour la première fois, le récit du Moldu sur cette fameuse nuit, les retrouvailles de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ginny qui lui manquait terriblement et dont il ne pouvait donner de nouvelle par peur qu'ils soient découvert, et surtout l'acquisition de la Coupe de Godric Gryffondor. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Pourquoi la Coupe se trouvait-elle dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents ? Puis il se souvint tout à coup de la lettre qu'il avait mis dans sa poche quelques heures plus tôt. Harry fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon et en sortit cette mystérieuse lettre qui lui était apparu au moment où il avait touché du bout des doigts l'objet ayant appartenu à un des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe doucement, de peur qu'elle ne tombe, elle aussi, en poussière comme ce qui était dans son ancienne maison. Harry extirpa un vieux morceau de parchemin jaunit et le déplia. L'écriture était fine et appliquer.

_Harry,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre car je ne sais absolument pas ce que je vais devenir par la suite. Mais si ce papier est entre tes mains c'est que Voldemort a réussi à nous trouver. Ta mère a effectuer un sortilège, une ancienne magie, qui, nous espérons, te sauveras la vie. Ton destin t'a été choisi avant même ta naissance même si nous avons essayez de te protégé. Je sais que si jamais nous ne pouvons pas prendre soin de toi, Dumbledore fera tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive_ _rien. Mais il faut que tu saches un fait important. Il y a quelques années, une prophétie a été créer sur toi et Voldemort. D'après celle-ci , un jour viendra, où naîtra un enfant capable d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après quelques recherches, nous avons découvert que cet enfant était toi. C'est pour cette raison que nous nous sommes cachés, pour te protégé. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui est au courant de l'endroit où nous sommes, c'est un ami, on peut lui faire confiance. S'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, Sirius s'occupera de toi, tu peux en être certain. Tu dois faire en sorte de développé le don qui t'a été transmis par ton ascendant, Godric Gryffondor, il te permettra de te sauver la vie en cas de danger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la vie est faite comme ça, mais saches que ta mère et moi t'aimons très fort et que nous veillerons sur toi quoi qu'il arrive. Fais très attention à toi mon fils. Compte sur tes amis comme je le fais, ils t'aiderons dans les moments critiques. Nous t'aimons._

_Ton père._

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait entre ses mains une lettre écrit par son propre père. Celui-ci l'avait écrit avant de découvrir que cet ami, comme il l'appelait, était celui qui les mènerais à la mort et qu'il les séparerais. Harry savait à présent pourquoi il possédait la Coupe de Gryffondor… il était son descendant.

« - Harry ? »

Hermione se trouvait à l'entrebaillement de la porte, les cheveux encore ébouriffé.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il est tard et tu devrais dormir un peu.

- Je sais, » répondit-il.

Harry regardait toujours le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant.

- C'est la lettre qui était dans la Coupe… c'est une lettre de mon père.

- Ton père ? Et qu'est ce qu'il dit ? »

Harry regarda Hermione et lui tendit la lettre qu'elle lut rapidement pendant qu'il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage extérieur.

« - Mon dieu, Harry, dit-elle enfin. Tu te rend compte de ce qu'il a écrit ? »

Hermione s'approcha de lui.

« - Harry, tu es le descendant de Godric Gryffondor, le véritable adversaire de Voldemort.

- Je te rappel que je l'étais avant de savoir que j'étais le descendant de Gryffondor, répliqua-t-il.

- Oui, mais tu sais bien que Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient de grands ennemis. L'histoire se répète Harry. Tu dois te battre contre lui.

- C'est bien beau tous ça, mais ça ne change pas grand chose au fait que je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais pouvoir tenir plus de cinq minutes devant lui sans qu'il me tue.

- Regarde ce que ton père te dit. Il a écris que tu as hérité d'un don de Gryffondor. Un don qui te permettrait de te sauver la vie. Il suffit que tu le développe, lui dit Hermione.

- Mais enfin Hermione, je ne sais même pas de quoi il veut parler. Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnelle.

- Moi, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose à retenir de tous ça. Ton père ne t'as pas écris ces choses pour rien. Il faut chercher ce que ce don pourrais bien être.

- Hermione, on cherchera un autre jour si tu veux bien, parce que maintenant je vais me coucher.

- T'as raison, moi aussi. »

Et tous les deux repartirent dans la chambre et se remirent au lit.

Le matin, à l'aube, Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Ron ronflait encore, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures pendant qu'Hermione… Son lit est vide ! Harry se leva rapidement et sortit dans la pièce d'à côté mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Où pouvait donc bien être Hermione ? Harry se décida d'aller réveillé Ron mais la porte d'entré s'ouvrit.

« - Hermione ! s'écria Harry.

- Tien, déjà debout, lui dit-elle calmement.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais ?

- A la boutique, au bout de la rue. Je suis aller chercher de quoi manger. Pourquoi, qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Ce qu'il y a ? Il se passe que tu avais disparu. Il était convenu que personne ne sortirait seul. Tu sais bien que Voldemort doit venir dans le coin, je ne supporterais pas que l'un de vous deux court un risque, lui cria Harry.

- Tu peux parler toi, c'est bien toi qui est partie du Terrier sans prévenir personne, » lui répliqua Hermione sur le même ton.

Pendant ce temps, Ron entra dans la pièce, réveillé par la discussion au ton un peu élevé.

« - Ce n'est pas la même chose, moi je n'ai pas de famille comme vous…

- Tu n'as toujours rien compris. Tu n'as pas encore compris que nous sommes ta famille. Tu imagines que s'il t'arrive quelque chose Ron ou moi nous serions dévasté. Et tu as penser à Ginny ? Tu crois qu'elle ne ressentirait rien en sachant que celui qu'elle aime est mort ? Si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Ron ou à toi, je serais perdu, alors je t'interdis de dire que tu n'as pas de famille, c'est clair ? »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et Harry s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« - C'est très clair. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais la même erreur que moi ? Pourquoi es-tu sortie sans prévenir personne ?

- Il faut bien qu'on mange quelque chose, je meurs de faim. »

Harry s'esclaffa de rire.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous disputez tous les deux ? »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et rirent.

« - On se disputait ? demanda Harry.

- Pas du tout, répliqua Hermione.

- Alors pourquoi je vous ai entendu jusqu'à la chambre ?

- C'est seulement parce que tu dors trop longtemps, alors il a bien fallu un moyen pour te réveillé, flemmard.

- Oui, en plus on a rapporter le petit déjeuner, lui lança Hermione en lui montrant les paquet de la boutique.

- Oh ! Super ! »

Ravis, Ron se précipita dessus et commença à manger tous ce qu'il trouvait. Harry se pencha vers Hermione et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« - Tu peux me dire comment tu as payé sans argents Moldus ?

- J'ai fouillé dans tes poches, lui dit Hermione en rejoignant Ron pour le petit déjeuner.

- Tu as fouillé…, » commença Harry.

Puis il secoua la tête et rejoignit lui aussi le groupe.

« - C'est pas vrai. »

Tous les trois se régalèrent de ce qu'Hermione avait rapporter. Ce fut le repas le plus bon qu'Harry ai mangé depuis son départ. Dans l'après-midi, ce dernier s'était retiré dans la chambre où il avait trouvé place sur un des matelas pour réfléchir. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« - Oui, » dit-il.

Ron passa la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

« - C'est moi. Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr. »

Ron s'installa lui aussi sur un matelas juste à côté d'Harry.

« - A quoi tu penses ? demanda Ron.

- Un peu de tout, répondit Harry.

- Menteur. Je sais à quoi tu penses.

- Ah oui et je penses à quoi ?

- Tu penses à ma sœur, » répondit-il

Harry tourna la tête vers lui d'un air désespéré.

« - Tu vois, je te connais par cœur.

- Pas étonnant, ça fais six ans que tu me fréquente. »

Ron rigola.

« - Oui, si on m'avais dis que je serrais le meilleur ami du grand Harry Potter, jamais je ne l'aurais cru.

- Et pourtant tu l'ais. Mais c'est vrai je l'avoue je pense à Ginny. J'y peux rien elle me manque. Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire aurevoir correctement et je sais même pas si je vais la revoir.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt parce que si ça n'ai pas le cas je te jure qu'elle me le fera payer alors il est hors de question que je ne te ramène pas près d'elle. »

Harry sourit. Il connaissait assez bien Ginny pour savoir qu'elle serait capable de s'en prendre à Ron s'il ne revenait pas.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se trouvait autour d'un bon feu que ce dernier avait réussi à allumé sans l'aide de la magie, pour évité d'attirer l'attention, ce qui étonna Hermione qui s'en trouvait ravi.

« - Ecoutez, commença celle-ci, c'est vrai que nous ne savons toujours pas qui est ce RAB, mais nous savons au moins des choses sur lui.

- Ou elle, corrigea Ron.

- Ou elle, admit-elle.

- Et que savons nous exactement, à part que c'est lui qui détient un des Horcruxes, demanda Harry.

- Et bien en décriptant bien le message qu'il a laisser dans ce médaillon, nous pouvons supposer que c'est une personne qui connaissait bien Voldemort, peut-être même qu'il l'a connu avant, en étant Tom Jédusor.

- Et à quoi tu vois ça ? demanda Ron.

- Sur le message, la personne dit qu'elle connaît le secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres, or il fallait bien le connaître assez pour savoir ça. Elle dit aussi qu'elle ne sera certainement plus de ce Monde lorsqu'il apprendre qu'elle lui a prit son Horcruxe, alors on peut supposer, soit que quelqu'un la tuerais, soit qu'elle mourrait de vieillesse. Et ensuite, il lui a volé son Horcruxe, pour le faire, il fallait bien que cette personne connaisse la véritable identité de Voldemort et savoir les lieux qu'il aimait fréquenté, sinon elle n'aurait jamais trouvé la grotte. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent.

« - Ce que tu dis n'est pas faux, admit Ron.

- Bon, admettons que cette personne ai connu Voldemort, ou Tom, ça ne vas pas nous aider à la retrouver, ou de savoir si oui ou non elle a réussi à tuer cet Horcruxe, lui dit Harry.

- C'est vrai, mais on peut toujours se rendre à cet orphelinat où est aller Tom et que tu as visité avec le professeur Dumbledore, ils auraient peut-être des choses à nous apprendre, les gens qu'il fréquentait par exemple.

- D'après ce que Dumbledore a dit à Harry, Tu-Sais-Qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.

- Oui, mais personne ne part d'un endroit sans y laisser des traces, et je ne pense pas que Voldemort échappe à cette règle, admit Harry. C'est d'accord, nous allons à Londres visité l'orphelinat. »


	10. Chapter 10

_**L'enfance de Tom Jédusor**_

Hermione, Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent, le lendemain, à Londres car l'orphelinat dont Tom Jédusor avait été élevé se trouvait dans cette ville. Le trio avait bien fait attention de ne pas se faire repéré par des connaissances. Arrivés devant le grand bâtiment, les trois amis s'arrêtèrent pour contempler cette grande bâtisse.

« - Tu es sûr que c'est bien ici, demanda Ron perplexe. C'est plutôt sinistre pour élevé des enfants, même si je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ça ressemble votre truc.

- C'est bien ici, assura Harry.

- Bon alors, et si on frappait, » proposa Hermione.

Ils traversèrent la rue et attérirent devant la grande porte marron. Hermione se saisit du loquet et frappa trios coup. Une dame vint leur ouvrir.

« - Oui, c'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour madame. Nous voudrions voir Madame Cole s'il vous plaît, dit Hermione poliment.

- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Non, c'est pour lui poser quelques question…, commença Hermione.

- Je suis désoler mais elle ne pourra pas vous recevoir, Madame Cole est très fatigué, elle a besoin de repos, » expliqua la dame qui avait changer de ton.

Une vieille dame âgée arriva derrière elle. Celle-ci portait ses cheveux en un chignon parfait et s'appuyait sur une petite canne en bois. Son visage reflétait quelqu'un qui avait dû en voir de toutes les couleurs.

« - Vous désirez quelques choses, jeunes gens ? demanda-t-elle.

- Madame Cole, lui dit Harry, nous désirons avoir un entretien privé avec vous s'il vous plaît, nous ne resterons pas très longtemps.

- Je ne me sens pas vraiment en forme pour un entretien mais je peux vous en avoir un avec un de mes employés, il pourra vous renseigner…

- Non, » s'écria Harry

Madame Cole le regarda de la tête aux pieds en ce demandant ce que ces jeunes pouvaient bien lui vouloir à elle.

« - Excusez moi Madame, continua Harry. Il faut vraiment que l'on vous parles. C'est à propos de Tom Jédusor. »

La vieille dame ouvrit grand ses yeux comme si ces deux derniers mots l'avaient tout à coup éveillé d'un profond sommeil.

« - Entrez, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Suivez-moi. »

Elle les entrena dans le même salon qu'Harry avait visité dans les souvenir de Dumbledore l'année dernière. Elle leur indiqua des fauteuils qu'ils s'empressèrent de s'installés.

« - Alors, comme ça vous connaissez Tom ?

- Oui, disons que nous connaissons seulement une partie de lui, répondit Harry.

- Je me suis toujours demander ce qu'il était devenu. Il a quitter l'orphelinat à l'âge de dix sept ans et depuis je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. Je m'étais assez bien habitué à son absence, car à ses onze ans, il est parti dans une école et il ne rentrait seulement pendant les vacances scolaires. Je ne crois pas qu'il était vraiment heureux de rentrer quand j'y pense, il ne sortait pratiquement pas de sa chambre et personne ne savait ce qu'il y faisait. Ici, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami, il n'en avait même pas du tout. Les autres enfants avaient peur de lui, et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de les encouragé à faire sa connaissance mais à peine qu'ils restaient avec lui une heure, ils revenait presque en état de choque. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi exactement êtes vous venu me voir tout les trois ?

- En faites, nous voudrions en apprendre un peu plus sur sa vie, sur ce qu'il était lorsqu'il vivait encore ici, ses loisirs, les quelques personnes qu'il fréquentait…, commença Hermione.

- Ou les lieux qu'il aimait aller, » termina Ron.

Madame Cole se leva doucement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche tout en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

« - Vous savez, j'étais encore très jeune lorsque la mère de Tom me la confié. A cette époque, je ne connaissait pratiquement rien de la vie. J'ai élevé Tom comme un des pensionnaires de cet établissement. Il n'avait ni famille, ni amis, alors je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Arrivé à un certain âge, des choses étranges ont commencé à se produire tout autour de lui.

- Quelles choses ? demanda Harry.

- Oh ! Et bien, on aurait dit qu'il arrivait à manipulé les gens par sa propre volonté. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prenait, mais lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose, il arrivait toujours à l'obtenir de n'importe quelles façons. Je suis sûr que vous devez trouvé cela idiot.

- Non, pas du tout. Au contraire ça nous intéresse, lui dit Harry.

- J'ai essayé d'obtenir des renseignements par ses camarades mais aucuns d'eux ne se souvenaient de ce qu'il c'était passer exactement. Je savais qu'il était différent des autres mais j'avais promis à sa mère de m'en occupé, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Seulement, plus tard, des choses encore plus étranges se sont passé, comme par exemple des objets qui volent à travers sa chambre, des bruits d'explosions et plus encore. Je me souviens d'une année, Tom devait avoir six ans à l'époque, nous avons accueilli un jeune homme très turbulent. Ce garçon s'en prenait toujours aux plus faible, il leur faisait peur de façon à récupéré des objets de valeur qui leur appartenait. C'était un cas très difficile, il avait été placer dans notre orphelinat parce que ses parents n'arrivait plus à le gérer, et ils pensaient sûrement que nous y arriverions plus. Il avait un serpent comme animal de compagnie, vous imaginez un peu. Les autres enfants n'osaient même pas s'en approcher. Après avoir térorisé la plupart des enfants de l'établissement, il avait jeté son dévolu sur Tom. Il le maltraitait et le frappait et ça l'amusait. Un soir, alors que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, je suis sortie de ma chambre et j'ai fais un tour dans le couloir pour voir si tout le monde dormi bien. Mais quand je suis arrivé devant la porte de Tom, j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre, comme des sifflements, alors j'ai poussé un peu la porte de façon à voir ce qu'il se passait et là je l'ai aperçu en train de parler à ce serpent. C'est difficile à croire mais il était vraiment en train de lui parler. Dans le même langage. Le lendemain, nous avons retrouvé le garçon mort dans son lit, il avait été mordu par son serpent. Nous avions décidé de tuer le serpent mais Tom a insisté pour le garder, il disait que plus jamais celui-ci ne mordrait personne dans l'orphelinat. Je me suis dis que si Tom gardait ce serpent peut-être pourrait-il être moins timide et se mélanger aux autres, mais j'avais tord, il est devenu encore plus solitaire, il passait ces journée avec Nagini…

- Nagini, s'écria Harry.

- C'est le nom qu'il a donné à ce serpent. Lorsqu'il a quitté l'orphelinat, Nagini était toujours en vie et encore plus gros qu'avant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'était cette race mais il était résistant. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort.

« - Vous souvenez-vous d'un endroit particulier, un lieu précis où Tom aimait se rendre ? demanda Hermione qui fit sortir Harry de ses pensées.

- Pendant les vacances scolaires, nous emmenions les enfants au bord de la mer, je sais que Tom aimait bien se rendre dans cette fameuse grotte…

- Pas ce lieu, » dit Harry.

Il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Ce lieu avait affaibli Dumbledore et ça l'a empêché de se défendre contre Rogue.

« - Je l'ai souvent entendu dire qu'il voulait faire le tour du Monde.

- A vrai dire, ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup, le Monde c'est assez vaste, répliqua Ron.

- Oui, heu, vous n'avez pas un petit détail qui pourrait nous aider. Nous recherchons un ou des lieux qu'il aimait, ou avait un rapport avec lui, demanda Hermione.

- Et bien, je sais qu'il voulait retrouvé la trace de son vrai père, il m'a souvent demandé des renseignements sur lui, mais je ne le connaissait pas. Peut-être qu'il l'a retrouvé…

- Oui, ça, il l'a retrouvé, murmura Harry.

- Sinon, je suis désolé, je ne sais rien d'autre. Il est parti avec ce vieux Monsieur qui l'a fait entrer dans son école. Peut-être que vous devriez aller le voir, il pourra sûrement vous parlez de lui, leur dit Madame Cole.

- Oui, nous le ferons, merci beaucoup de nous avoir reçu, salua Hermione.

- Attendez, » dit tout à coup Harry.

Madame Colde tourna la tête vers lui.

« - Serait-il possible de visité l'ancienne chambre de Tom ?

- Eh bien en fait, je ne peux pas vous la montrer.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne l'ai jamais ouverte depuis son départ.

- S'il vous plaît, c'est important, il faut vraiment que nous visitions cette chambre, supplia Harry.

- Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, c'est juste que nous n'avons jamais réussi à l'ouvrir après qu'il soit partit. On ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait à cette porte mais elle ne s'ouvre plus. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons avec nous une experte en serrure de porte, lui dit Ron.

- Très bien, alors je vais vous y emmener. »

Le trio suivit Madame Cole jusqu'à la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Tom Jédusor. Harry l'avait tout de suite reconnu.

- Bon, je vous laisse, si vous arrivez à l'ouvrir, dites le moi, ça fera une chambre de plus pour un autre enfant qui en aurait besoin, leur dit-elle.

- D'accord, merci.

Madame Cole s'éloigna laissant seul le petit groupe. Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la serrure de la porte.

« - _Alohomora_. »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement laissant apparaître une pièce plongé dans l'obscurité avec un lit au milieu et cette armoire que Dumbledore avait fait brûler en illusion.

- Ouah ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit Ron.

- Ah bon ! Et tu t'attendait à quoi au juste, à des serpents dans toutes la pièce, des pièges, des épouvantards ? demanda Hermione.

- A quelque chose dans ce genre là, oui.

- Bon, fouillez partout, peut-être que l'on pourra trouvé quelque chose, dit Harry.

Les trois amis se mirent à regarder un peu partout mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit pour dissimulé des indices. La pièce n'était pas bien grande et très peu de meubles y étaient rangés. Après avoir fait de tour, Hermione s'exclama enfin.

« - Il n'y a rien du tout ici. Ca ne sert à rien de continuer nous perdons notre temps.

- Oui, t'as sûrement raison. Allons nous-en, dit Ron.

- Non attendez. »

Harry s'accroupi au sol et commença à frapper les lames de parquets.

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Ron.

Une lame fit un bruit différent, un bruit creux. Harry la souleva et découvrit un morceau de parchemin qu'il prit entre ses mains.

« - Comment as-tu su qu'il y aurait quelque chose en dessous ? demanda Hermione.

- Tom et moi avons quelques petits points en commun. J'ai fait la même chose chez les Dursley.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? » demanda Ron.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« - Alors vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? demanda Madame Cole.

- Oui, je crois, répondit Harry. Nous allons vous laisser maintenant, nous avons abusez de votre hospitalité.

- Merci de nous avoir reçut si gentiment, dit Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien. Mais avant que vous ne partiez, j'aurais moi aussi quelque chose à vous demander. »

Le groupe fit face à Madame Cole.

« - J'aimerais savoir comment s'en ai sortie Tom. Comment va-t-il ? »

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent. Que dire à cette vieille dame ?

« - Il va bien, lui répondit Harry. Tom a trouvé sa voie et il s'en sort à merveille.

- Je suis contente. Merci. »

Pendant que Madame Cole les raccompagnait à la porte d'entré, Harry sentait les regards de ses deux meilleurs amis posés sur lui. Madame Cole referma la porte sur eux tandis qu'Hermione, Harry et Ron se regardèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Ron le rompe.

« - Pourquoi tu n'as pas dis la vérité sur Tom ?

- Tu l'as bien regarder ? Elle est âgée et il ne faut pas oublié qu'elle l'a élevé jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à Poudlard. Si je lui avait dit que maintenant il tuait des gens pour son propre plaisir, imagine la réaction qu'elle aurait eu. Je ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas après nous avoir ouvert sa porte, répondit Harry.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Ron. N'empêche qu'elle ne nous a pas beaucoup appris sur les endroits où l'on pourrais chercher pour les Horcruxes.

- C'est vrai qu'elle ne nous a pas beaucoup aider sur ce point mais en y réfléchissant bien elle nous a dis une chose vrai, dit Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Voldemort a visité le Monde. Les Horcruxes pourraient être n'importe où.

- Merci Hermione, tu nous remonte le moral, répliqua Ron.

- Vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a dit à propos de son serpent ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, lui dit Hermione. C'était Nagini. Et il l'a depuis ses six ans.

- Je ne savais pas qu'un serpent pouvait vivre aussi longtemps.

- Ron, tu oublie que c'est un basilic, lança Hermione.

- Et puis c'est toi qui pose cette question alors que ça ne t'as jamais étonné que ton rat vive pendant douze ans ? » se moqua Harry.

Ron lui fit une grimace en guise de protestation.

« - Bon alors, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il y a de marquer sur ce parchemin ? demanda Hermione impatiente. »

Harry leur montra le papier.

« - Ceci est notre prochaine destination.

- Tu rigoles, lui dit Ron qui avait perdu tout sourire.

- Pas du tout, c'est là que nous allons. »


	11. Chapter 11

Emma : Je suis très contente que tu es aimé ma fic « un nouveau départ », ça me fait plaisir, malheureusement je ne crois pas que je ferais une suite. En créent cette fic, j'ai voulu donné une chance à Harry de rencontré ses parents, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Je ne voudrais pas m'attirer tes foudres donc je te rassure que l'histoire est déjà pas mal avancée donc tu vas pouvoir encore en profité. Quant à une romance entre Hermione et Draco je crains que tu ne soit déçut car même si j'aime beaucoup ce personnage (je déteste le voir dans le rôle du méchant) ce n'est pas vraiment le couple que je prévois de faire pour Hermione. Merci d'apprécié ma fic et de la suivre.

_**Rencontre**_

Hermione, Ron et Harry se trouvaient toujours devant la grande porte marron de l'orphelinat. Harry tenait encore le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait trouvé sous une des planches de l'ancienne chambre de Tom Jédusor.

« - Mais enfin Harry, on ne vas pas se rendre là bas, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, dit Ron.

- J'espère pouvoir affronté Voldemort dans quelques temps, tu ne trouves pas que c'est encore plus dangereux ? »

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure en guise de nervosité.

« - Je suis d'accord pour me rendre là bas, commença Hermione, mais avant, voudrais-tu me dire ce que tu compte trouvé dans le Manoir des Jédusor ?

- J'en sais rien, à vrai dire. Mais si ce morceau de papier était caché c'est qu'il signifie bien quelque chose, alors je veux aller vérifié. Et puis de toute façon, nous n'avons pas d'autres pistes, il faut bien faire quelque chose.

- Oui, mais imagine que Tu-Sais-Qui soit là bas, on va se faire tuer, lança Ron.

- Ca m'étonnerais que Voldemort soit là bas. Il ne reste pas longtemps dans le même endroit. Et puis rappelle-toi, dans le rêve d'Harry, il se rendait à Godric's Hallow.

- Bon d'accord, on va y aller.

- Oui, mais avant, j'ai besoin d'aller au Chemin de Traverse pendant que l'on est ici, il faut que j'achète quelques petites choses qui pourraient mettre utile, leur dit Hermione.

- Ok, mais il va falloir que l'on fasses très attention de ne pas se faire repéré, » annonça Harry.

Le trio se mirent en route en direction du Chaudron Baveur qui donnait accès au Chemin de Traverse. Le bar était pleins de monde, ce qui permis aux jeunes de se faufilé sans se faire remarquer pour se rendre à l'arrière cour. Harry ouvrit le passage comme Hagrid l'avait fait pour lui à sa première année.

« - Bon, tu achètes ce dont tu as besoins, pendant ce temps Ron et moi, nous allons faire un tour dans l'allé des embruns, on arriveras peut-être à récupéré quelques renseignements bien utile.

- D'accord, on se rejoint dans une heure ici, » précisa Hermione.

Sur ce, Hermione partie de son côté pendant que Harry et Ron prirent l'allé de droite direction le marché noir. Rien n'avait changer depuis qu'Harry avait attéri ici par accident lors de sa deuxième année. Ron et Harry avancèrent discrètement parmi les gens d'un air douteux. Ils essayaient d'entendre quelques conversations mais rien de vraiment croustillant ne leur parvint aux oreilles. Harry et Ron arrivèrent au bout de la rue assez sombre où il n'y avait pas un chat.

« - Non attendez, laissez-moi une dernière chance. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent quelques instants. Tout les deux avaient reconnu cette voix mais c'était impossible. Ils s'approchèrent pour regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

« - C'est trop tard. C'était ta dernière chance et tu ne l'as pas saisie. Le Maître a été assez clément avec toi en te laissant en vie aussi longtemps, maintenant c'est moi qui vais me charger de toi. »

Le Mangemort qui se tenait debout leva sa baguette mais Harry fut plus rapide.

« - _Stupéfix_. »

Le Mangemort stoppa son élan et s'écroula au sol dans un bruit net. Harry s'approcha de la personne qui était au sol attendant son sort, la tête entre ses bras.

« - Comment ce fait-il que tu ne soit pas à Poudlard ? lança Harry.

- Potter ?

- Malefoy ! s'étonna Ron. C'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar.

- Ah oui ! Et qu'est ce que je devrai dire moi ! répliqua Drago.

- Je te repose la question, comment ce fait-il que tu ne soit pas retourner à Poudlard cette année ? demanda Harry.

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Arrête de répondre aux questions par une autre.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Peut-être, mais dois-je te rappelé que je viens de te sauver d'une mort certaine.

- Je m'en serrais sortie tout seul, t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, ce qui m'inquiète c'est que tu traînes dans les parages.

- Je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

- _Stupéfix_, lança Harry. »

Draco Malefoy s'écroula au sol exactement pareil que le Mangemort quelques secondes plutôt.

« - Ouh ! C'est la meilleure idée que t'es jamais eu, » s'exclaffa Ron.

Harry s'accroupi auprès de son ennemi.

« - Je sais que tu m'entends, alors tu vas bien écouté ce que je vais te dire. Je te hais et d'après ce que j'ai pu constaté, l'autre camp aussi, donc tu n'as pas trop le choix si tu veux t'en sortir. Tu vas nous suivre sans faire d'histoires…

- Heu, Harry ? appela Ron.

- Ron, je sais que ça ne te plaît pas et je te jure que moi non plus mais on a pas vraiment le choix, il faut l'emmener avec nous. Et puis, on va avoir besoin de lui parce que nous n'avons aucun endroit où dormir.

- Ok, mais c'est la pire idée que tu es eu. »

Harry se retourna vers Malefoy et le réanima.

« - Tu crois vraiment que je vais vous suivre, t'es malade ?

- Soit tu fais ce que je t'es dis, soit je te stupéfix à nouveau et je te laisse à côté de ce Mangemort jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive, c'est comme tu veux. »

Malefoy regarda Harry et Ron d'un air mauvais mais il se résigna. De toute façon, il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Harry et Ron retournèrent vers l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse en pointant discrètement leurs baguettes sur Malefoy qui marchait en tête. Hermione les attendait déjà, et ouvrit grand la bouche en les voyant arrivé.

« - C'est une blague où je suis en train de faire un cauchemar ? leur demanda-t-elle.

- Aucun des deux, c'est bien la réalité, lui dit Ron. Et crois-moi, j'aurais bien aimer me réveillé.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ?

- Aucune idée, l'interrogatoire sera pour plus tard, dit Harry. Pour l'instant, Malefoy, tu vas nous dire comment on peut se rendre chez toi.

- Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Parce que l'on en a besoin pour établir notre quartier général.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère.

- Pas du tout. Dépèche-toi. »

Malefoy respira un bon coup dans l'espoir de réalisé que tout ceci n'était pas la réalité, mais malheureusement pour lui, elle l'était bien.

« - Je vais transplaner et vous me suivez.

- Non, tu prends la poudre de cheminette, on ne transplane pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que l'on se fasse repéré en transplanant et de plus je n'ai pas le permis, lui dit Harry.

- Tu n'as pas eu ton permis ? ris Drago. Et on dis de toi que tu es un des plus grand sorcier, tu parles.

- Tu peux rire, ça m'es complètement égale, ce que je sais c'est que l'on va prendre la poudre de cheminette pour aller chez toi. Allez avance, » lui lança Harry en le poussant.

Arrivé devant la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur, Harry prit un peu de poudre ainsi que Malefoy et entra dans celle-ci.

« - Eh tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de m'en servir ou quoi ?

- Non, je veux juste me servir de toi comme bouclier s'il y a quoi que soit là bas.

- Je te dis qu'il n'y a personne. Mes parents ne sont certainement pas près de rentrer à la maison, sinon, je t'assure que je ne serais pas dans cette situation.

- C'est ça. _Manoir Malefoy_, » cria Harry.

Le duo parti dans un nuage de fumée et se retrouvèrent dans la cheminée d'une grande demeure sombre. Malefoy se détacha des prises d'Harry tandis que celui-ci s'avança pour inspecté les lieux.

« - Alors Potter, comment tu trouves ma demeure, ça dois te changer de la boîte de conserve d'où vit ton copain.

- La ferme. »

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent tous les deux en même temps, tandis que Drago prit place dans un des fauteuils du salon. Le trio se regroupa dans un coin.

« - Je pense que ça ira. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, mais on va s'en contenter. C'est le seul endroit où on ne nous cherchera pas.

- D'accord, mais qu'est ce que l'on va faire de lui, pendant que l'on va aller tu sais où ? demanda Ron.

- On ira là-bas demain soir, ça nous laisse le temps d'y penser. »

Hermione vint s'asseoir sur un des fauteuil.

« - Eh, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Une sang de bourbe ne s'assoit pas sur mes fauteuil, s'écria Malefoy.

- _Stupéfix_ !

- Merci Harry, lança Hermione.

- De rien, lança Harry en rangeant se baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

- Dis tu sais que si tu ranges ta baguette ici tu risques…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je sais ce que je risque, Maugrey m'a déjà fait la réflexion. »

Le soir tomba rapidement et Harry décida de réanimé Malefoy.

« - C'est pas trop tôt, maintenant j'ai des crampes.

- Oui, et bien fais attention à toi que je ne recommence pas. Maintenant, tu t'allonges et tu dors, moi je vais commencer le tour de garde.

- Non laisse tomber, repose-toi, moi je vais le faire, j'ai pas sommeil, lui dit Ron.

- D'accord, tu me réveilles si tu es fatigué. »

Hermione, Drago et Harry s'allongèrent chacun sur un fauteuil et s'endormirent tandis que Ron se rendit dans la cuisine pour casser un peu la croûte. Harry eu du mal à s'endormir, il pensait à ce qu'il se passerait demain soir. Ils n'avaient aucun plan, ils allaient juste se rendre là bas et attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant. Et qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire de Malefoy ? Puis le sommeil le toucha enfin. Ron somnolait à moitié sur la table de la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des pas venant dans sa direction. En un instant, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la personne qui venait d'arrivé.

« - Oh, tout doux, c'est moi.

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici, je croyais que tu dormais ?

- J'ai eu un creux, répondit-elle.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un sandwich ? lui proposa Ron.

- Non, je viens d'en manger un. »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu dormais Ron, j'ai eu le temps de manger. C'est ça que tu appelles monter la garde ?

- J'étais un peu fatigué. Mais je ne dormais pas vraiment.

- Ah oui ? Harry t'as dis de le réveillé si tu étais fatigué. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais ?

- Parce qu'il a besoin de toutes ses forces pour demain.

- Et toi non ?

- Si on s'en sort ce sera grâce à lui, pas à moi. Je ne suis pas très doué, avoua Ron.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux, tu es aussi doué que lui ou moi. Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à toi que nous avons pu passer l'épreuve de l'échiquier géant et que tu as participé à toutes les aventures que nous avons eu, alors comment peux-tu dire que tu ne sert à rien ?

- C'est vrai. Mais je dois dire que j'ai un peu peur pour demain.

- Tu sais moi aussi j'ai peur, admit Hermione.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Nous n'avons même pas réfléchis à ce que nous allons faire là bas, et nous ne savons absolument pas ce que nous cherchons. Imagine si la maison est gardé, si nous nous faisons attrapé par les Mangemorts, ils risque de nous torturer ou de nous tuer. Comment veux-tu que je ne soit pas effrayé ? Mais j'ai confiance en Harry et en toi.

- Tu as confiance en moi ? s'étonna Ron.

- Bien sûr, tu es toujours là lorsque j'ai besoin de toi, alors comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

- D'accord. »

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa. Le baiser dura une bonne minute jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le repousse violemment.

- Mais t'es cinglé ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Comment, comment as tu pu prendre une déclaration d'amitié pour une invitation à m'empêché de respiré. Répond, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? s'écria Hermione qui poussait toujours Ron.

- J'en sais rien, je sais pas, c'est comme une impulsion.

- Une impulsion ? explosa-t-elle.

- Oui, une impulsion soudaine, momentanée et éphémère crois-moi, s'expliqua Ron.

- As-tu la moindre idée de l'impact monumental que risque d'avoir cette vulgaire impulsion. Le bouleversement qu'elle peut crée dans notre vie ?

- C'est vrai, pardonne-moi d'avoir cru qu'un baiser n'était qu'un baiser, répondit Ron sarcastique.

- Parfaitement, un baiser n'est pas qu'un baiser, c'est un disfonctionnement hormonal.

- Disfonctionnement ?

- Oui. »

Le ton montait de plus en plus.

« - Alors je suis complètement détraqué ? Excuse-moi, je ne crois pas que ce soit une des plus grandes tragédie de l'humanité que Ron Weasley, dans un moment de folie induite par un disfonctionnement hormonal, ai osé et eu le courage d'embrassé Hermione Granger. Et tu t'es plutôt laissé faire, avoue. Tu t'es laisser faire et je suis sur que l'univers s'en remettra. Et maintenant qu'Harry est réveillé, je vais me coucher. »

Effectivement, Harry se trouvait à l'entrebaillement de la porte.

« - Bonne nuit et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, » lança Ron.

Mais Hermione monta les escalier du Manoir.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron.

- Laisse-moi, » s'écria-t-elle.

Ron courut en haut des escaliers et lui attrapa le bras.

« - C'était pas prémédité, j'te l'jure, lui dit-il doucement. C'est tout moi ça, Ronald Weasley qui agi et réfléchi deux jours après mais puisque tu m'obliges à y réfléchir, pardon ça ne se reproduira pas. »

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Y a pas intérêt. »

Sur ce, elle redescendit au rez de chaussé et s'allongea sur un fauteuil suivi de Ron qui fit de même. Harry mangeait dans la cuisine avec Drago.

« - On se demande vraiment quand est-ce qu'ils vont sortirent ensemble ses deux là, lança Drago.

- Oui, moi aussi, répondit Harry. Mais de quoi tu te mêles toi.

- Eh, tu pourrais être plus gentil avec moi, je t'es ouvert ma porte.

- Bouffe ton assiette et la ferme. »


	12. Chapter 12

_**L'union fait la force**_

L'aube pointa le bout du nez trop tôt aux yeux d'Harry. Il n'avait dormi que la moitié de la nuit mais il n'était pas du tout fatigué. Excité, était ce qui lui convenait le mieux. Ce soir là, lui et ses deux amis allaient se rendre dans la maison de leur pire ennemi et il ne savait même pas s'ils en ressortiraient vivant. Mais quelque chose l'attirait là-bas ! Il fallait qu'il y aille. Harry avait préparé le petit déjeuné avec les quelques ingrédients qu'il pu trouvé dans le frigo des Malefoy. Hermione arriva dans la cuisine et vint s'asseoir à la table.

« - Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda Harry.

- Ca peut aller. »

Ron franchit lui aussi la porte de la cuisine.

« - Bon, je vais dans le salon surveillé que le lascar ne fasse pas trop de bêtises, » annonça Harry.

Celui-ci quitta la pièce laissant Ron et Hermione en tête à tête. Celle-ci se leva et fit face à Ron.

« - Salut, lui dit-elle.

- Salut.

- A propos d'hier, commencèrent les deux en même temps.

- Toi d'abord, dit Hermione.

- Et bien, je voulais seulement te dire que… te demander de m'excuser. Je n'avais pas fais d'aussi grosse bêtises depuis longtemps. Je tien à insisté sur le fait que c'étais une impulsion, un geste irréfléchi mais c'est terminé. Ca ne se reproduira pas.

- Ca ne fais rien, c'est oublier Ron. Ouais, moi j'ai très mal réagis. C'était pourtant pas si grave que ça. Les choses ont leurs importances qu'on leur accorde après tout. Il ne c'est rien passé de grave. Je me suis laissé emporté et pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de raison, ça ne voulais rien dire. Hein ?

- Ouais, ça ne voulais rien dire du tout. J'ai fais n'importe quoi.

- Ouais.

- Parfais, on était ami et on redeviens ami, c'est génial.

- Génial, » répéta Hermione.

Sur ce, ils se serrèrent la main et Hermione sortie de la cuisine tandis qu'Harry refaisait son apparition. Ron s'écroula sur une des chaises la tête entre les mains.

« - Ca va toi ? demanda Harry.

- Ouais, faut pas t'en faire, » répondit Ron en se servant du lait dans un bol.

Harry vint s'asseoir sur la chaise d'à côté.

« - Tu irais sûrement mieux si tu en parlais.

- Parler de quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Et bien de ce qui te prend la tête.

- Rien ne me prend la tête, je vais super bien. »

Ron jeta un regard en coin à Harry.

« - Ok, je l'avoue j'ai un problème, admit-il. Ca crève les yeux à ce point ?

- C'est comme même assez évident. Raconte.

- Tu veux que j'en parle, t'es sûr ? D'accord. Si je te disais, histoire d'alimenté la conversation, que je m'étais fourré dans la pire impasse qu'il soit. Que j'étais, c'est une hypothèse que ce soit bien clair, tombé amoureux, ou sur le point de tomber amoureux, de la seule personne sur cette planète dont je ne devrai pas tombé amoureux. Qu'est ce que tu me dirais ?

- Que dans les situations qualifié d'impossible, les choses ne s'arrangent que si on prend le taureau par les cornes au lieu de pleurer.

- Conclusion, je devrai lui déclaré ma flamme pour qu'elle rigole comme une malade, super idée.

- Attends, qui te dis que ça la ferais rire ?

- Je sais de source sûr que le charme rustique qui me caractérise ne colle guère avec son goût affiché pour le romantisme. »

Ron se leva de la chaise ainsi qu'Harry.

« - Tout ce que je sais… c'est que je souffre.

- Alors, c'est que tu ne fais plus comme si. »

Harry quitta la pièce laissant Ron ruminer à ses questions. Dans le salon, Drago dormait toujours sur le fauteuil tandis qu'Hermione lisait un des livres qu'elle avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry sortit sa baguette et fit jallir un jet d'eau qui aspergat Drago. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond.

« - Mais t'es malade ?

- Parfait, maintenant que tu es réveillé, nous allons pouvoir avoir une conversation. Tu vas nous dire ce que tu faisais dans l'allée des Embrums hier ?

- Et vous, qu'est ce que vous y faisiez ?

- C'est une manie chez toi de répondre par une question ? Ici c'est moi qui les poses, toi, tu te contente de répondre, répliqua Harry.

- Je me baladais, c'est tout.

- Avec un Mangemort ?

- En quoi ça te gêne ?

- Moi rien, mais je suis sûr que ça intéresserais beaucoup le ministère. »

Malefoy le fusilla du regard.

« - C'est bon, ok. Ils ne sont pas vraiment content de moi parce que je n'ai pas fais ce qu'ils m'ont demander.

- Et qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont demandé de faire exactement ? demanda Ron qui venait d'arrivé de la cuisine.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

- Je jugerai si ça en a ou pas.

- Mais pour qui tu te prend Potter, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi.

- Peut-être, mais moi j'ai une baguette entre les mains.

- Ils m'ont demandé de tuer une Moldu pendant la bataille de la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas pu le faire, déclara Drago.

- Quelle bataille ? demanda Harry.

- Rien, c'était juste un test pour moi et j'ai échoué. Vu que je n'ai pas pu tuer Dumbledore, Tu-Sais-Qui m'a envoyé tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement, au dernier moment je n'ai pas pu.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Comment ça pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est aussi facile que ça de retirer la vie à quelqu'un ?

- Je ne crois pas non. Comme je ne crois pas que tu aurais pu tuer Dumbledore si Rogue n'était pas arrivé, déclara Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- J'étais là, avoua-t-il. Caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas jouer les héros comme tu aimes si bien le faire ?

- Dumbledore m'avait stupéfixé pour que je ne puisse rien faire. »

Drago et Harry se regardèrent un instant.

« - Tu as entendu alors la conversation que j'ai eu avec lui, n'est ce pas ? demanda soudainement Drago.

- Oui. Je sais pourquoi tu as fait tout ça. Et ça peut se comprendre. Seulement, il existe d'autres moyens d'arrivé à ses fins et je suis persuadé que tu n'as pas pris le bon.

- Et qu'est ce que tu proposes petit géni ?

- De nous rejoindre, » déclara Harry.

Ron et Hermione relevèrent la tête tandis que Malefoy secouait la tête pour savoir s'il avait bien entendu. Faire partie du même clan que son ennemi.

« - Tu veux que je fasses partie de ton groupe ?

- Oui. Je ne te dis pas d'être ami avec nous, c'est quasiment impossible, mais tu pourrais en effet nous servir.

- Vous servire à quoi au juste ? se méfia Drago.

- Si tu veux savoir ce que nous faisons, tu dois faire un pacte magique stipulant que tu ne dévoileras rien à personne. »

Drago regarda Harry et les deux autres à tour de rôles pour savoir si ce n'était pas une farce. Mais, après tout, il n'avait pas d'autres solutions.

« - Ok. »

Harry et Drago se levèrent et placèrent leurs baguettes l'une face à l'autre pour scellé le pacte. Draco faisait officiellement partie de la bande ce qui ne plaisait guère à Ron.

« - Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu dois savoir…

- Attends, je croyais que tu devais tout me dire ! s'exclama Drago.

- Pour l'instant, tu te contente de ça. Voilà, Voldemort a fabriqué des Horcruxes, ce sont des…

- Je sais ce que c'est, merci.

- Très bien. Bon et bien, nous essayons de les trouvé et les détruires.

- Les ? Il y en a plusieurs ? s'étonna Drago.

- Oui, il en reste exactement quatre à détruire.

- Et en quoi je peux bien vous aider là dedans ?

- On a toujours besoin de monde dans une bataille, toi mieux que quiconque devrai savoir ça.

- Et qu'est ce que je gagne en échange ?

- La liberté. »

Drago souffla et retomba en arrière de son fauteuil.

- C'est d'accord, je vous aide. Mais c'est vraiment parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

- Oui, et surtout parce que tu n'as plus que nous.

- C'est ça. »

Ron s'approcha d'Harry.

« - Et qu'est ce que l'on va faire de lui, ce soir ? »

Harry regarda Drago.

"- Il va venir avec nous, déclara-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'écria Ron.

- Mais Harry, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait, dit Hermione.

- S'il vient avec nous, on pourra toujours gardé un œil sur lui contrairement à ici. »

Drago leva la main pour attiré l'attention.

« - Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais assez savoir où je vais aller.

- On va dans la maison des Jédusor, déclara Harry.

- Super, c'est qui ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Euh… La maison de Voldemort. »

Drago perdit tout l'éclat de son sourire.

« - Tu plaisantes ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? demanda Ron.

- Pas du tout. Mais pourquoi vous allez là bas ?

- En réalité, nous ne savons pas très bien, je sais juste qu'il faut qu'on y aille.

- Et vous avez un plan ?

- Non plus. Nous allons allez là-bas, visitez les lieux et nous improviserons sur place. »

Le soir arriva très vite. Le groupe se prépara et se sépara en deux pour transplaner. Harry fit équipe avec Drago tandis que Ron et Hermione se mit ensemble malgré la tension des deux derniers. Ils transplanèrent en bas de la colline où était situé la demeure de façon à pouvoir vérifié que personnes s'y trouvaient. Tous les villageois de Little Hangleton dormaient déjà à cette heure aussi tardive. La maison n'avait pas du tout changer du rêve d'Harry, mis à part la pelouse qui avait énormément poussé vu que plus personne ne s'en occupait. Le groupe s'approcha discrètement de la maison et Harry leur fit faire le tour par derrière pour atteindre la vieille porte dissimulé par le lierre que le vieux jardinier avait emprunté pour la dernière fois. Hermione sortit sa baguette.

« - _Alohomora_ ! »

Le groupe se glissa à l'intérieur sans faire de bruit et pénétra dans la cuisine afin d'atteindre le vestibule qui donnait sur les escaliers. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago avaient leurs baguettes sorties aux cas où il y aurait une petite visite surprise. Harry monta les escaliers suivie des trois autres.

« - C'est à droite, la pièce est là-bas, celle où Voldemort a séjourné, murmura Harry.

- Et comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Drago.

- T'occupe, je le sais c'est tout. »

Harry s'approcha à petits pas de la porte et entendit tout à coup des voix.

« - Le Maître va revenir dans quelques jours pour vérifié que tout est en ordre. Alors, il y a intérêt que ce soit le cas. »

Harry fit demi-tour et rejoignit les autres rapidement.

« - Des Mangemorts. Il y a des Mangemorts dans la pièce, déclara-t-il.

- Quoi ? Bravo, si tu te souviens bien, ils veulent ma peau. Tu m'as attiré dans un piège Potter, s'exclama Drago.

- Pauvre tache, lui lança Ron. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils attraperons Harry plutôt que toi ?

- Oh, c'est vrai. Bah, je suis soulagé. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

« - Il vaut mieux que l'on redescende, » proposa Harry.

Le groupe redescendit au rez de chaussé et commença à faire le tour discrètement. Harry montra du doigt une porte qui apparemment descendait dans une sorte de cave. Ils la passèrent et attérirent dans un long corridor dont le fond était trop sombre pour y distingué quoi que ce soit. Puis, ils se retrouvèrent à un croisement. Quels côtés choisir ?

« - Bravo. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Drago.

Harry prit sa baguette et la posa sur sa main.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? demanda encore Drago.

- Il utilise l'enchantement des Quatre Points.

- Quoi ?

- Ca sert à retrouvé son chemin, » répondit Hermione.

La baguette s'arrêta droit devant eux.

« - C'est tout droit, déclara Harry.

- On avait compris, dit Drago.

- Malefoy, tu ne la ferme jamais dis-moi ? » demanda Ron.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Puis au bout d'un moment, le groupe aperçut une lumière au bout du couloir.

« - D'accord, on y va prudemment, » leur dit Harry.

Ils atteignirent la pièce du fond, mais personnes ne s'y trouvaient, à part ce même pied d'estal et une nouvelle Coupe au milieu.

« - Harry, regarde, » dit Hermione en indiquant la Coupe.

Harry s'approcha et lorsqu'il tendis la main, une vois retentit derrière lui.

« - Bouge pas Potter ou tes amis y passent tous. »

Harry se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Bellatrix Lestrange.

« - Je vais me faire un plaisir de ramener ton corps à mon Maître. Il veut te tuer lui même mais je suis sûr qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

- _Expelliarmus_, » s'écria Ron.

Mais le sortilège n'était pas assez puissant et échoua.

« - C'est ça que l'on t'as appris à l'école ? Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un sortilège de désarmement moi. »

Bellatrix pointa sa baguette sur Ron et lança un Expelliarmus si puissant que Ron s'envola et s'écrasa sur une des parois de la pièce. Dans la chute, une barre en bois lui transperça le corps le laissant ainsi inconscient.

« - Ron, cria Hermione.

- Non, » dit Harry en tendant une main vers Bellatrix.

Celle-ci fit un vol plané vertigineux en arrière. Hermione courut vers Ron et transplana avec, tandis que Drago s'approcha d'Harry.

« - Accio Coupe, » dit ce dernier.

La dernière chose qu'Harry entendit avant de transplaner en compagnie de Drago, furent les cris de fureurs de Bellatrix.


	13. Chapter 13

**Julien** : Merci pour ta review, et je t'assure qu'avec Malefoy, ça ira.

_**Révélations**_

Harry et Draco arrivèrent avec la Coupe qu'ils venaient de récupérer. Hermione était assise par terre tenant Ron inconscient dans ses bras.

« - Vite, il faut l'allonger sur le canapé, » s'écria Harry.

Celui-ci posa la Coupe au sol et se précipita vers ses amis. Il souleva Ron et le déposa sur le canapé avec l'aide d'Hermione.

« - Mon dieu, mon dieu, murmura Hermione complètement affolée.

- Draco, va chercher tout ce que tu peux trouver pour le soigner, » dit Harry.

Draco regarda Ron, puis se décida à faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

« - Harry, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Il faut l'emmener à Ste Mangouste, s'écria Hermione.

- Non, c'est trop risquer. Dois-je te rappeler que l'on viens de pénétré dans la maison de Voldemort. Il ne faut en aucun cas sortir d'ici sinon nous sommes morts. On va le soigner avec ce qu'on a. »

Draco réapparut avec des fioles et des bandelettes qu'il déposa sur la petite table.

« - C'est tout ce que j'ai.

- Ca ira, merci. »

Draco regarda Harry un instant. Il venait de le remercier. Peu de personne dans sa vie l'avait fait. Harry découpa le tee shirt de Ron et commença à suturé la plaie qui n'était vraiment pas belle à voir. Ron était toujours inconscient, un énorme émathome ornait sa joue gauche, résultat de l'impact avec le mur. Hermione regardait les fioles que Draco avait ramener.

« - Tien Harry, essaie de lui faire boire ceci. C'est une potion contre les infections » dit Hermione en lui tendant la fiole.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de Ron et lui versa le contenu que celui-ci bu inconsciemment. Après avoir désinfecté la plaie et de lui avoir fait un bandage, Harry s'approcha d'Hermione qui ne semblait plus savoir où elle en était.

« - Harry, il faut qu'il se réveille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va se réveillé. Je te rappelle que pendant notre première année à Poudlard il est tombé d'une pièce de l'échiquier géant et qu'il s'est relevé. Toi et moi le connaissons assez bien pour savoir qu'il se relève à chaque fois, la rassura-t-il.

- Harry, se prendre une pointe en bois dans le ventre et tombé d'une pièce d'un échiquier, c'est différent. En plus, je lui ai dit des choses qui n'était pas vrai. S'il meurt, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. »

Harry la prit dans ses bras où elle se laissa aller. Draco observait la scène du fond de la pièce sans savoir quoi faire.

Deux jours étaient passés et l'état de Ron n'avait pas bouger. Harry et Hermione se relayaient chaque fois pour qu'il y est toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés. Pendant qu'Hermione veillait sur Ron, Harry gardait un œil sur les Coupes et réfléchissait à l'endroit le plus sûr pour les y cacher.

« - Allez Ron. Il faut que tu te réveilles. S'il te plaît, fais ça pour moi, dit Hermione. Si tu tien vraiment à moi, tu me dois bien ça. Si tu te réveille, je te promet de te dire tous ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi. Parce que c'est vrai, je t'ai menti, je ressens plus que de l'amitié…

- Ca je m'en doutais un peu, dit soudainement Ron en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

- Ron ! »

Hermione lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa instantanément.

« - Hermione, ce n'est pas que je n'aimes pas ça, au contraire, j'attends ça depuis longtemps, mais je dois te dire une chose. AIE ! AIE ! AIE ! »

Hermione réalisa qu'elle était appuyé sur la blessure pas encore cicatrisé de Ron. Elle se releva rapidement.

« - Oh, excuse moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Désolé aussi de ne pas t'avoir avoué ce que je ressentais pour toi depuis le début, mais tu ne faisais pas attention à moi, j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un garçon parmi toi et Harry, tu ne me voyais pas telle que j'étais.

- C'est vrai, au début. Mais tu sais bien que les garçons ouvrent toujours les yeux à la dernière minute. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis ce que tu ressentais pour moi lorsque je t'ai embrassé ?

- Parce que c'était trop difficile, si je te le disais, alors je me l'avouais à moi aussi et je savais que si je te perdais, ça ferais encore plus mal et je ne voulais pas souffrir.

- Tu ne me perdra pas.

- Mais là, j'ai bien faillis te perdre.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'ai même pas su faire un expelliarmus, je suis vraiment un idiot.

- Tu n'as rien d'un idiot… Tu es juste un petit peu retardé !

- Oh oui ! Merci beaucoup. »

Hermione lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa.

« - Mais je t'aime comme ça. »

Harry choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition dans la pièce suivi de Draco.

« - Et bien, il était temps vous deux. On aura au moins une chose de réglé, lança-t-il. Ron, ravi de te revoir parmi nous.

- Merci. »

Ron regarda Draco.

« - Tu es encore là toi ?

- Ouais, et je vois que toi aussi.

- Et tu peux compter à me voir encore longtemps. »

Draco renifla d'un air méprisant et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'assouvir sa faim.

Le lendemain arriva très vite. Hermione était resté dormir avec Ron sur le canapé tandis qu'Harry était monté à l'étage se couché. Il avait très bien dormi jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la tête de Voldemort qui venait de découvrir que lui et le groupe avait réussi à lui subtilisé cette fameuse Coupe. Sa cicatrice était tellement brûlante qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait été chauffé à blanc. Le rêve ne lui avait rien appris sur ces mystérieuses Coupes et ce que Voldemort comptait en faire. Ce qu'Harry était sûr, c'est qu'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elles atterissent entre les mains de son ennemi. Il se leva et descendit au salon pour voir Hermione et Ron dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« - Eh ! Je suis vraiment ravi pour vous deux, mais n'oubliez pas que je suis là, d'accord ?

- Promis, on n'oublieras pas, lui dit Hermione.

- Oui, une fois qu'on aura rattrapé le temps perdu, » lui lança Ron.

Harry lui lança un coussin à la figure.

« - Je vais m'absenté quelques minutes, annonça-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Il s'éclipse, il en a assez de vous voir, dit Draco qui venait de faire irruption dans le salon.

- Il faut que je me rende dans un endroit avec les Coupes. Bon tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir avec les deux ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

- Je te signale que je vais mieux et que je ne suis pas impotant, dit Ron.

- Et que moi je peux très bien me débrouillé seul, lança à son tour Draco.

- Ca ira, tu peux y aller. Tu as une idée d'où tu vas les mettre ? demanda Hermione.

- Je pense savoir mais j'ai besoin de ma cape, répondit Harry.

- D'accord, mais dépêche toi de revenir. »

Harry monta à l'étage pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et redescendit au salon pour prendre la voie de la cheminé. Il lança de la poudre de cheminette et disparut sous les yeux du reste du groupe. Une grande flamme verte illumina la cheminé du 12, Square Grimauld laissant apparaître Harry avec les Coupes de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle ainsi que celle de Serpentard qu'il venait avec ses deux amis et l'aide de Malefoy de voler à Voldemort. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y arriveraient, la maison était gardé et ils avaient réussi à échappé à Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry le savait, Voldemort était fou de rage. Il l'avait vu dans son rêve et sa cicatrice lui faisait sentir. Harry se recouvrit de sa cape de façon à ne pas être vu mais bizarrement personne ne se trouvait dans la maison qui servait pourtant de quartier général à l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry prit la direction des escaliers menant au grenier, là où Sirius avait caché Buck deux ans plutôt. Harry n'avait jamais vu son parrain nourrir l'hippogriffre mais il n'avait aucun mal à se l'imaginer. Harry entra dans la pièce sombre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il déposa les trois Coupes près de celle-ci et se dirigea vers un vieux fauteuils tout rapiécer qu'il poussa sur le côté. Harry s'agenouilla au sol et souleva une planche qui laissait apparaître un trou dans le plancher. Il se releva afin d'aller rechercher les trois Coupes qu'il déposa dedans.

« - Voilà… Il ne manque plus que celle de Rowena Serdaigle, se dit Harry. Je me demande ce que vous cacher, pourquoi Voldemort vous veut-il absolument ? »

Harry remit la planche et le fauteuil en place et repris le même chemin pour revenir. La demeure était toujours aussi calme et Harry se trouva nez à nez avec l'arbre généalogique des Black. Il se souvint encore du jour où Sirius avait discuter avec lui sur ce sujet. Mais Harry stoppa bien vite ses pensées lorsqu'il tomba sur un des noms à laquelle il n'avait plus pensser. Ce dernier reprit vite ses esprits et se précipita dans la cheminé en se disant « Manoir Malefoy ». Harry atterit sur le parquet de la demeure de son ennemi qui, étrangement, faisait équipe avec lui.

« - Ca y est, les Coupes sont en sécurité ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'étrange.

- Quoi donc ? répliqua Ron.

- L'arbre généalogique des Black, dessus il y a un nom à laquelle je n'avais plus penser mais maintenant…

- Tu es aller dans la maison de Sirius ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, mais il n'y avait personne, ce qui est étrange d'ailleurs, parce que je croyais que l'Ordre était toujours en fonction.

- Peut-être qu'ils sont tous sortie. Au moins, ça t'as permis de faire ce que tu voulais, dit Ron.

- Bon, qu'est ce que tu as trouvé de si étrange sur l'arbre généalogique ?

- Il faudrait qu'on en ai une copie, celui-ci est détruit, ils ont retiré des personnes, annonça Harry.

- Si vous voulez, moi, j'ai les arbres généalogique de tous les sorciers de Sang Pur ! » dit soudainement Draco.

Le trio se retourna vers lui.

« - Tu as toutes les descendances ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, seulement les Sangs Purs, dit-il en regardant Hermione.

- Bon, Malefoy, va nous chercher ton trésor tu veux ? » lui lança Harry.

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque puis ressorti avec un livre très épais qu'il déposa sur la table.

« - Voilà ! Là dedans il y a toutes les familles de sorciers aux Sangs Purs qui existe ou n'existe plus.

- Pourquoi tu as ce bouquin au juste ? demanda Ron.

- C'est à mon père ! » déclara Draco.

Les trois autres le regardaient de façon à ce qu'il leur en dise plus.

« - Ca lui permet de s'avoir à qui il peut se confier. De ne pas aller voir n'importe qui. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Harry s'empara du livre qu'il ouvrit sur la page des Blacks.

« - Regardez ! dit-il en montrant du doigt un nom qui se trouvait sur la même ligne de Sirius.

Ron se pencha et lit tout haut le nom inscrit dessus.

« - Régulus Aimerick Black.

- Mais oui, c'est évident, pourquoi n'y ai je pas penser plutôt ? déclara Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas y avoir penser, lui dit Ron. Nous ne l'avions pas trouver pendant tous ce temps alors que finalement il était sous nos yeux.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Draco complètement larguer.

- Régulus Aimerick Black est le RAB que nous cherchions depuis cet été, annonça Haary. Nous t'avons parler des Horcruxes que Voldemort a fait et bien ce RAB en avait volé un. Il fallait découvrir qui il était afin de détruire l'orcruxe qu'il avait, sauf s'il l'a déjà fait.

- Mais ce Régulus, il est mort, regardez la date ? dit Draco.

- Oui, en plus je croyais qu'il était du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Ron.

- Il a peut-être retourner sa veste. Peut-être qu'il a suivi le chemin de Sirius !

- C'est possible, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Sirius n'as t-il jamais été au courant ? Lorsque son frère a été retrouvé mort, Sirius n'était pas encore en prison. »

Le trio se plongea dans des réflexions plus que loufoque les unes des autres, lorsque soudain Hermione proposa la solutions à leurs questions.

« - Harry ! Sirius t'as légué la seule personne qui pourrait nous dire la vérité sur ce RAB.

- Tu veux que je fasses venir Kreattur ?

- Il est au service de la famille Black depuis de nombreuses années, il en connais plus que quiconque. Si on veut savoir quelques choses, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander. »

Harry souffla, cette idée ne l'enchantait guère mais Hermione avait raison. Seul Kreattur serait capable de nous dire la vérité.

Harry s'approcha de la cheminé, mis sa tête au dessus des bûches et lança la poudre de cheminette en s'écriant : Cuisines de Poudlard.

Des centaines d'elfes s'affairaient à la tâche. Parmis eux, Harry en reconnu un, différent des autres, avec un chapeau en forme de théïere.

« - Dobby, eh Dobby ! »

Celui-ci s'approcha de la cheminé et explosa de joie à la vue de son idole.

« - Oh, Monsieur Harry Potter. J'ai été très triste de ne pas vous voir ici cette année ainsi que vos amis. A l'école, beaucoup se sont posés des questions sur votre absence. Et votre compagne, elle pleure le soir, je l'entends quand je vais nettoyé la tour de Gryffondor. Des fois, elle discute avec moi lorsqu'il n'y a plus personne dans la salle commune. Elle parle sans arrêt de vous.

- Dobby écoute moi bien. Il ne faut absolument pas que tu parles de cette conversation à qui que ce soit, c'est compris ? Ni que tu m'es vu. C'est très important.

- Si c'est ce que veut Harry Potter, Dobby fera comme ça. Dobby ne dira rien. Mais qu'est ce que Dobby peut bien faire pour Harry Potter ?

- Il faudrait que tu m'appelles Kreattur s'il est dans les parages. »

Dobby partit un instant et revint en compagnie l'elfe de la famille Black.

« - Je te remercie beaucoup Dobby.

- Pas de quoi Harry Potter. »

Sur ce, Dobby retourna à son travail.

« - Qu'est ce que ce traître peut bien me vouloir, dit l'elfe sans faire attention à Harry.

- Kreattur, tu vas prendre la poudre de cheminette et te rendre dans la maison des Malefoy. Tout de suite. »

Harry retira son visage des flammes attendant l'arrivé de l'elfe que Sirius lui avait légué. Quelques secondes après, celui-ci fit son apparition et fut étonné de trouver Hermione, Ron et Harry en compagnie de Draco.

« - Alors le fils Malefoy est un traître aussi, il fait équipe avec cette bande de… »

Kreattur ne termina pas sa phrase car Harry le saisit par la gorge et le fit asseoir sur une chaise.

« - Si je t'ai fait venir ce n'est pas pour t'entendre parler de mes amis mais pour que tu répondes à mes questions. »

Kreattur croisa les bras et marmonna des choses tout bas.

« - Très bien. Tu vas tout nous dire sur ce que tu sais de Régulus Black. »

Kreattur s'arrêta tout à coup de bouger comme s'il avait été pris en faute puis tourna doucement la tête vers Harry.

« - Je ne dirais rien du tout, lança-t-il.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis ton Maître, alors tu as intérêt à parler et vite, « déclara Harry.

L'elfe regarda Harry dans les yeux puis céda.

« - Régulus Black était le fils de ma maîtresse.

- Oui, ça on sait. Ce que l'on veut savoir c'est dans quel camp il se trouvait, pourquoi est ce qu'il a trahi Voldemort ?

- Je ne dirais rien, non, rien du tout.

- Très bien. Hermione, va me chercher du Véritaserum, » dit Harry.

Celle-ci le regarda comme si elle avait mal entendu, mais elle compris lorsque l'elfe commença à se dandinet sur son siège.

« - Il n'a pas trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'a trahi, déclara Kreattur.

- Comment ça ?

- Le Seigneur voulait assassiner mon Maître alors qu'il lui a toujours été fidèle, alors mon Maître a décidé de cacher un de ses trésors pour qu'il ne le retrouve jamais.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il en a fait ? demanda Harry

- Kreattur ne sais pas. Le Maître ne lui a rien dit. Mais après, les fidèles sont arrivé et ils ont tué mon Maître. Ensuite, j'ai été légué à ce traître, celui qui a renié sa famille…

- Oui, c'est bon, la ferme maintenant. »

Harry se retourna vers le reste du groupe.

« - Parfais, je crois que l'on a nos réponses ».

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Kreattur.

« - Toi, tu ne diras rien à personne de cette conversation, tu entends ? Tu oublie tous ce qui c'est passé, tu ne sais rien, tu ne nous a pas vu, ok ?

- Kreattur fera ce que son Maître lui dit, » répondit l'elfe sarcastiquement avant de partir.

Harry, Ron et Draco revinrent s'asseoir sur les fauteuil tandis qu'Hermione feuilletait le livre des arbres généalogiques.

« - Comment va-t-on savoir où ce RAB a caché l'horcruxe vu qu'il n'a pas pu nous le dire ? demanda Ron.

- Aucune idée, mais on a au moins découvert qui est RAB, c'est déjà ça, annonça Harry.

- Au mon dieu, c'est pas vrai, » s'écria Hermione.

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers elle.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron.

- Regardez ! C'est l'arbre généalogique de Rowena Serdaigle. Regardez qui est son descendant.

- Luna Lovegood ? »

Draco se leva précipitament.

« - Quoi, cette fille complètement dingue est la descendante d'un Fondateur ?

- Elle n'est pas dingue, déclara Hermione. Elle est juste… un peu bizarre.

- Ouais, c'est ça. »

Harry regarda Draco.

"- Tu ne le savais pas? Tu n'as pas lu le livre pour savoir, toi aussi, à qui tu pouvais te confier ?

- Moi, j'ai juste regarder le descendant de Salazar Serpentard mais ça s'arrête à une certaine Mérope et Morfin Marvolo. Après il n'y a plus eu de descendant.

- Tu te trompes. Il y en a eu un autre, déclara Ron.

- Ah bon ? Et qui c'est ? Je le connais ? demanda Draco.

- C'est Tom Jedusor.

- Encore ce Jedusor, comme la maison où il y avait cette Coupe?

- Oui. »

Draco regarda le trio en attendant la suite de l'histoire, mais en regardant leurs visages, il compris.

- Non… non, ne me dites pas que Tom Jedusor c'est…

- Voldemort, annonça Harry. Et si.

- C'est pas vrai. Et vous voulez le combattre ! Salazar Serpentard était le meilleur Fondateur.

- Oui, ça c'est toi qui le dis. Mais Godric Gryffondor était la seule personne qui pouvait l'arrêter je te rappelle, annonça Hermione.

- Oui, mais faudrait-il encore trouver le descendant de Gryffondor, dit Draco.

- On l'a déjà trouver, lança Harry. C'est moi.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Connection**_

Après avoir découvert que Luna Lovegood était la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle, le groupe avait eu une grande conversation pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Tous avaient conclu que la meilleure solution serait de contacté Luna afin de savoir ce qu'elle savait exactement. La tache revenait encore une à fois à Harry qui contacta de nouveau Dobby dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

« - Oh ! Monsieur Harry Potter !

- Salut Dobby. Excuse-moi de te déranger une seconde fois mais j'aurais un autre service à te demander.

- Vous voulez que je vous amène Kreattur ?

- Non, en faite, c'est à Luna Lovegood que j'aimerai parler. Elle est à Serdaigle en…

- Oh, oui. Je connais très bien Miss Lovegood. Monsieur Harry Potter voudrait que j'aille la chercher ?

- Dis-lui simplement de se trouver devant la cheminé à 20h00 ce soir mais surtout soyez discret, il ne faut absolument pas que quelqu'un soit au courant que nous avons été en contact. Tu as bien compris Dobby ?

- Parfaitement. Ce sera fait comme vous le désirez monsieur Harry Potter. »

Harry retira son visage des flammes de la cheminé de la demeure familiale des Malefoy pour se retourner vers le reste du groupe. Hermione se trouvait dans les bras de Ron sur le canapé tandis que Drago faisait les cents pas derrière.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui as dis de venir seulement à 20h00 ? demanda celui-ci.

- Parce que si elle n'est pas présente au moment de dîner, ça risque d'attirer l'attention, ce que je voudrais évité, répondit Harry.

- Tu crois qu'elle est au courant de son ascendance ? demanda Hermione.

- J'en sais rien, admit Harry. Pour tout avouer, ce qui m'intéresse le plus ce sont ces Coupes que Voldemort veut tellement récupérer. Si elles l'intéressent autant c'est qu'elles doivent représenté quelque chose d'important. Si Luna peut nous dire, ne serait-ce qu'un petit détail dessus, ça nous aiderais peut-être à avancer. »

Le soir arriva assez vite finalement. Lorsque 20h00 sonna, le groupe s'installa devant la cheminé tandis qu'Harry plaça son visage à l'intérieur, lança la poudre de cheminette en s'écriant « Cuisine de Poudlard ». Au lieu du visage de Dobby, ce fut celui de Luna qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« - Salut Luna.

- Salut Harry.

- Merci d'être venu. Je suppose que tu dois être surprise.

- Oui, en effet. Dobby ne m'a pas dit ce que tu me voulais.

- C'est parce qu'il ne le sait pas.

- Oh ! D'accord.

- Ce que je voudrais te demander est assez confidentiel…

- Si c'est confidentiel, je ne crois pas que ce soit un très bon endroit pour en discuter vu le nombre d'elfes qui traînent ici.

- Oui, en effet, tu as raison, admit Harry.

- Donne-moi le nom de l'endroit où tu te trouve et je viendrais te rejoindre, » lui proposa Luna.

Voyant l'air que prenait le visage d'Harry, Luna comprit qu'il hésitait.

« - Voyons Harry, tu me connais, je ne dirais rien à personne, mais si tu veux vraiment discuter, je crois qu'il vaut mieux aller dans un endroit calme. »

Harry hésita un instant puis se décida à lui donner le lieux. Luna arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans le manoir.

« - Et bien, je croyais que tu plaisantais, mais je vois que c'est du sérieux.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry.

- De cet endroit. Tu as réquisitionné le manoir des Malefoy ?

- Il n'a rien réquisitionné du tout, je suis là moi ! répliqua Drago.

- Très bien, ça me va. »

Celle-ci se tourna vers Hermione et Ron qui se tenaient toujours par la taille.

« - Je vais commencer à croire que je suis entrer dans une autre dimension.

- Luna, dit Harry en s'approchant, j'aurais besoin, nous aurions besoin que tu nous éclaire sur quelque chose qui nous tiens vraiment à cœur.

- Oui, d'accord. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Voilà. D'abord, est ce que tu pourrais nous dire si tu connais les ascendants de ta famille ? demanda Harry.

- Ce que vous voulez savoir, c'est si je sais que je suis la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle ? »

Le groupe resta silencieux face à la déclaration inattendu de Luna.

« - Je suis au courant depuis cet été. Après la mort du professeur Dumbledore, mon père a penser que c'était important que je le sache.

- Est-ce que ton père t'a parler d'autre chose, quelque chose concernant les Fondateurs de Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant ? Et pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'a fait sa rentré à Poudlard cette année ?

- C'est une longue histoire, mais ce que tu vas nous dire pourrait peut-être nous aider. S'il te plaît, » la supplia Harry.

Luna les regarda chacun leur tour.

« - J'en sais rien. D'après mon père les Fondateurs de Poudlard avaient chacun quelque chose de particulier. Mais il ne m'a pas dis ce que c'était, je crois d'ailleurs qu'il ne le sais pas lui-même. La seule chose qu'il m'a dit, c'est que si je voulais tout savoir, il n'y avait qu'un seul lieu où je pouvais me rendre. Un lieu où moi seul pouvait entendre ce qu'il s'y dirait.

- Et c'est où ce lieu ? » demanda Ron.

Luna regarda Harry dans les yeux qui compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« - C'est impossible Luna. Tu sais bien que moi aussi j'ai entendu.

- Oui, mais toi, tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire Harry. Je suis sûr que c'est là-bas qu'il faut aller.

- Allô, nous sommes là nous aussi, répliqua Hermione.

- Oui, c'est quoi ce lieu ? demanda Ron.

- La salle arcade », annonça Harry.

Ron plissa les yeux.

« - Tu veux parler de…, commença Hermione.

- Oui, il faut y retourner.

- Retourner où ? commença à s'énervé Ron.

- Au ministère de la Magie. »

Après le moment de surprise Harry décida de s'y rendre le soir même.

« - Luna, est ce que tu crois que tu pourras venir avec nous ? demanda Harry. Je pense que l'on va avoir besoin de toi.

- Oui bien sûr ! Poudlard pourra bien se passer de moi quelques heures.

- Ron, je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir rester ici.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas totalement remis de ta blessure et je ne veux pas risquer cette mission. De toute façon, Drago va rester avec toi.

- Quoi ? s'écria celui-ci.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es rechercher aussi bien par les Mangemorts que par les membres du Phénix. Donc c'est décidé, vous deux, vous rester ici. »

Drago et Ron s'affalèrent sur le canapé en boudant tandis que les autres se préparèrent pour partir au Ministère. Hermione s'approcha de Ron et lui déposa un baiser avant de partir. Le trio arriva au Ministère au bout d'une heure. Harry retrouva la ruelle où se trouvait la cabine téléphonique qui permettait d'entrer et composa le numéro.

« - Harry, pourquoi est ce que l'on n'a pas transplaner directement à l'intérieur du Ministère ? demanda Luna.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que l'on détecte la moindre magie, sinon on nous retrouvera. »

Le trio pénétra à l'intérieur des locaux et commença leur recherche jusqu'à cette fameuse salle qui rappelait tant de souvenir à Harry. Profitant qu'Hermione marchait devant, celui-ci s'approcha de Luna.

« - Luna, euh… je voulais savoir…

- Elle va bien, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne te dirais pas qu'elle est aux anges, mais elle continue de vivre. Elle s'est plongé à fond dans les études, ça lui évite de trop penser à toi.

- Merci… Surtout ne lui dit rien. Ne lui dit pas que tu m'as vu.

- Comme tu veux. Mais ça lui ferais peut-être du bien d'avoir des nouvelles de toi.

- Non, je préfère qu'elle ne sache rien. Elle s'inquiète déjà assez comme ça. Je ne veux pas en rajouter. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry trouva la salle d'arcade. C'est ici que Sirius avait donné sa vie pour lui, à cause de lui. Mais ça ne servait à rien de remuer les mauvais souvenirs.

« - Tu entends Harry ? » demanda soudainement Luna.

Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il entendait effectivement des murmures, très faibles.

« - Oui.

- Moi j'entends rien, » répliqua Hermione.

Le trio descendit les quelques marches de l'arcade qui les séparaient du voile par lequel Sirius était tombé. Plus Harry s'approchait, plus les murmures s'intensifiaient. Ce n'était plus des murmures, mais des mots bien distincts.

« - Harry… Harry, tu m'entends..."

Maman, non c'est impossible.

« - Harry… Mon chéri… »

Harry s'approcha du voile le plus près possible. Hermione et Luna étaient restés derrière lui.

« - Harry, fait attention à toi, lui dit Hermione qui commençait à paniqué de voir son ami dans un tel état de transe.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, répliqua Luna. Tout va bien. Ils ne lui feront aucun mal. »

Harry plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir à travers le voile mais il ne vit rien tandis que les sons étaient tout à fait distincts.

« - Harry… il faut que tu écoutes… »

Papa.

« - Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire… »

Harry dit « oui » de la tête sans savoir si son père et sa mère le voyaient.

« - Tu as un grand pouvoir Harry, un très grand pouvoir. Mais il n'est pas assez puissant pour vaincre Voldemort. Les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard avaient chacun un pouvoir particulier dont tous leurs descendants ont hérité. Pour préservé leurs pouvoirs, ils ont crée des Coupes et y ont placé leurs dons. Ensemble, les quatre pouvoirs se mélangeront et fabriqueront le Pouvoir Absolu. Tu dois obtenir les Coupes des Fondateurs et les réunir. Elles seules pourront t'aider à te débarrasser de lui. Fait très attention à toi mon fils. Ne sous estime pas le Pouvoir de ces Coupes, elles seules pourront t'aider à le vaincre. Je t'aime mon fils…

- Je t'aime Harry…

- Moi aussi mon garçon… »

Sirius ! Sirius avait rejoint ses parents, ils étaient ensemble. Les voix disparurent dans un écho. Harry recula du voile encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ses parents, ce voile venait de lui permettre d'entendre ses parents et Sirius.

« - Harry, appela Hermione qui le ramena à la réalité. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui… Oui, je crois ! »

Puis, il se tourna vers Luna.

« - C'est fini ? lui demanda-t-il.

- A toi de répondre, qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?

- Qu'il existe un moyen de combattre Voldemort. Tout n'est pas perdu ! Nous avons encore une chance de gagner. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry raconta à Hermione et Luna ce qu'il avait entendu.

« - Je n'en reviens pas que tu puisses entendre les défunts, dit soudainement Hermione.

- Ca te surprend que j'entende les défunts mais pas que je parles aux serpents ?

- Si bien sûr ! Sur le moment aussi ça m'avait surprise, mais il faut avoué que c'est assez surprenant. Ce n'est pas très répandu chez les sorciers !

- Tout comme parler aux serpents. Mais ce que je trouve surprenant moi, c'est pourquoi j'ai cette capacité. Après tout, Luna a du hérité ça de Rowena mais moi, je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec elle et je n'ai pas la Coupe, donc, je ne comprend pas comment c'est possible.

- J'en sais rien, » répondit Hermione.

Le trio franchit la porte de la demeure des Malefoy et trouvèrent Draco endormit sur le canapé du salon. La maison était silencieuse.

« - Bon, il est temps pour moi de rentrer, annonça Luna.

- Oui. Merci pour tout, tu nous a énormément aider, lui dit Harry.

- C'était avec plaisir, répondit Luna.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu veillez sur Ginny ?

- T'inquiète pas ce sera fait. »

Sur ce Luna repartit par la cheminé vers le château de Poudlard. Le bruit de l'explosion réveilla Drago.

« - Alors, ça c'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas trop mal. Où est Ron ? demanda Harry.

- Il doit être monté à l'étage je penses, répondit-il.

- Je vais aller le voir, » annonça Hermione.

Celle-ci monta les escaliers et trouva Ron en train de feuilleter l'album qu'Hagrid avait offert à Harry lors de leur première année à Poudlard.

« - Salut, dit-elle en franchissant la porte.

- Vous êtes revenu ? Ca c'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ça a été. »

Ron ne disait rien mais son regard, lui, en disait long.

« - Ron, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Celui-ci referma l'album et se leva pour faire face à Hermione.

« - Tu sais… il y a quelques mois… j'avais la sensation de pouvoir t'offrir des choses que personne d'autre peut t'offrir. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai la sensation de ne plus rien avoir à te donner. Le souffle est retombé, il y a plus rien. Je suis devenu amer, je me déteste tellement que j'ai du mal à regarder ce visage que me renvoie le miroir. Je voudrais pouvoir dire que le fait d'être avec toi n'aggrave pas la situation mais ça l'aggrave Hermione. Parce que plus tu m'aimes malgré ce que je suis, plus je ressens de la colère contre toi… et plus je suis incapable de t'aimer.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu te sens si mal ?demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est nul et j'ai conscience que mes échecs à répétition et toutes les erreurs que je fais n'ont aucun lien avec toi. Mais d'un autre côté… je sais que si on reste ensemble, je ne me trouverais pas. Pour l'instant, tu mérites mieux que quelqu'un comme moi.

- Attends… Tu me brises le cœur et si je te suis bien, ce serais parce que je mérite mieux ? »

Ron commença à s'approcher mais Hermione recula.

« - Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Sur ce, elle redescendit au salon en pleure laissant Ron anéanti.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Changements**_

La nuit avait été très longue pour tout le monde, mis à part Drago qui s'était rendormi sur le canapé du salon suite au départ de Luna. Harry était resté assis face à la cheminé en repensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec ses parents, ou plus précisément, son père. Il savait enfin pourquoi Voldemort voulait obtenir ses Coupes à tout pris. Celles-ci contenaient un très grand pouvoir, lui seul avait la capacité de détruire à tout jamais le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais pour obtenir ce pouvoir, il faut réunir toutes les Coupes ensembles, or, ils leur manque celle de Rowena Serdaigle. Harry était resté là à ruminer une bonne partie du reste de la nuit. Il avait vu Hermione redescendre de l'étage en pleure et avait préféré la laisser seule un instant. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à aller la voir, celle-ci s'était endormi dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque. Il parti chercher une couverture pour la couvrir puis reparti se réinstaller face à la cheminé jusqu'à ce que le sommeil lui tombe à son tour dessus.

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté endormi mais le soleil était déjà bien levé. Drago n'était plus sur le canapé et personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Il monta à l'étage et trouva Ron assis dans une des chambres.

« - Salut. »

Ron releva la tête vers lui et Harry s'aperçu qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup vu les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux.

« - Salut, lui répondit-il.

- Tu crois que je peux prendre le risque de venir m'asseoir à côté de toi sans que tu te jètes sur moi ?

- Vu le courage que j'ai en ce moment, tu peux prendre le risque. »

Harry s'installa à côté de son ami qui décidément n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette.

« - Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Y a pas grand chose à dire.

- Ca te soulagera peut-être de me dire ce qu'il ne va pas. »

Ron se leva d'un bond et se tourna brusquement vers Harry.

« - Pourquoi te sens tu toujours obligé d'agir comme le bon samaritain !

- Et bien, parce que tu es mon ami et que je vois bien que ça ne vas pas. »

Ron se passa les mains dans les cheveux et repris son calme.

« - J'ai rompu avec Hermione.

- Tu as rompu ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu étais fou amoureux d'elle.

- Je le suis.

- Alors pourquoi as tu fais ça ?

- Je ne la mérite pas.

- Mais enfin Ron, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Regarde moi, regarde moi bien Harry. Je ne suis personne, j'arrive jamais à faire quelque chose de bien à part attiré des ennuis, la preuve, tu n'as même pas voulu que je vienne au ministère…

- Attends, si j'ai pas voulu que tu viennes c'est parce que tu n'es pas entièrement remis de ta blessure.

- Oui et bien parlons en de cette blessure. Je n'ai même pas su faire un expelliarmus correct, tu trouves ça normal toi ? Hermione est toujours première en tout, elle est intelligente, elle réussi tous ce qu'elle entreprend. Elle et moi sommes de deux mondes différents. Mieux vaut pour elle, qu'elle trouve quelqu'un de sa hauteur, parce que moi, je ne le serais jamais. »

Harry se leva et s'approcha de son ami.

« - Hermione se fiche complètement que tu sache ou pas faire un expelliarmus correct, elle t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas seulement l'expelliarmus, c'est un tout. J'ai besoin de trouver ma voie, j'ai besoin de trouver la personne que je suis. J'ai besoin de m'aimer, avant d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

- D'accord. Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, mais vous êtes tous les deux mes amis et je n'aime pas savoir que l'un d'entre vous ne vas pas bien.

- Je sais. Mais sur ce coup, tu ne peux rien faire. Moi seul peut changer les choses et pour ça, j'ai besoin de temps.

- C'est d'accord. Mais sache que si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux venir me voir.

- Merci Harry. »

Ce dernier sorti de la chambre laissant Ron seul. Dans le couloir, il trouva Drago regardant les photos accrochées au mur.

« - Tes parents te manquent ?

- Qu'est ce que tu en as à faire ?

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi à se regarder le nombril Malefoy ! »

Drago souffla et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« - J'ai entendu que Weasley avait laissé tomber Granger. C'a n'aura pas durer longtemps finalement. »

Harry secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

« - Tu sais où est Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je l'ai vu dans la véranda. »

Harry commença à se retourner pour aller la rejoindre.

« - Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais y aller.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, les problèmes de cœur, je connais, contrairement à toi, et puis j'ai l'impression qu'entre vous trois, Granger est la plus lucide. Et après tout, c'est ma maison, je peux aller discuter avec les personnes que j'y invite.

- Je te préviens Malefoy, si tu y fais du mal…

- T'inquiète pas Potter, je n'y toucherais pas à ta petite Granger. »

Sur ce, Drago descendit jusqu'à la véranda où il trouva Hermione assise sur un siège qui se balance.

« - Granger ! »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Comment l'aborder ? Après tout, Drago n'avait jamais entretenu de conversation descente avec elle. Les seuls mots qui s'échangeaient était des insultes. Mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de commencer le jeu Granger-Malefoy. Il décida une autre tactique.

« - Hermione ? »

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui étonnée de le trouver ici.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Et bien, j'ai croisé Harry là haut et on a discuté un petit instant… Est ce que tu s'avais qu'il était autant protecteur avec toi ?

- Drago, je ne suis pas franchement d'humeur à alimenté une conversation de ce niveau, alors si…

- Oh oui, si je pouvais aller droit au but ! Et bien j'ai appris que toi et Weasley, enfin j'ai appris que c'était fini vous deux.

- Ah oui ! Et bien tu dois t'en réjouir.

- Détrompe toi, je ne suis pas en pierre comme tu crois, j'ai un cœur moi aussi.

- C'est vrai ? C'est bizarre parce qu'on ne le vois pas beaucoup. »

Drago vint s'installer sur le siège à côté de celui d'Hermione.

« - Hermione…

- Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ? C'est bien ton nom !

- Oui, mais tu ne m'appelle jamais par mon prénom.

- Tu préfères que je t'appelle Sang de Bourbe ?

- Non, Hermione c'est bien. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu deviens gentil tout à coup.

- Et bien, j'ai l'impression que je vais resté coincé pas mal de temps avec vous trois et parmi vous, je préfère discuté avec toi.

- Tu oserais t'abaisser à discuté avec moi ?

- Oui, tu vois, y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas.

- Ca fait plaisir de le savoir. »

Hermione et Drago passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble ce qui déplaisait royalement à Ron. Harry voyait cette nouvelle relation d'un bon œil, Hermione allait mieux et Drago devenait de plus en plus vivable. Quant à Hermione et Drago, ils ne s'étaient pas reparler depuis leur séparation.

« - Non, mais c'est pas croyable, dit Hermione qui se trouvait assise sur un des fauteuils du salon en train de lire le livre des descendants des Sorciers aux Sang Pur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry et Drago en même temps ce qui fit soupirer d'exaspération Ron.

- Regarder, j'ai découvert qui est le descendant d'Helga Poufsouffle.

- Ah oui ? C'est qui ? demanda Harry.

- Zacharias Smith, annonça Hermione.

- Tu plaisantes? dit Ron. Ce dingue est le descendant de Poufsouffle. J'arrive pas à y croire.

- Moi si, annonça Harry. Dans la pensine de Dumbledore, je suis aller voir la descendante d'Helga Pousouffle et son nom était Hepzibah Smith.

- Oui, elle aussi est noté sur l'arbre généalogique, dit Hermione.

- Je n'en reviens pas que cet abruti soit un des descendants, continua Ron.

- A quoi tu t'attendais ? lui lança Drago. Que ce serait toi ?

- Drago arrête ! lui dit Hermione.

- Malefoy, tu devrais peut-être la fermer et arrêté de faire comme si on était tes amis, dit Ron.

- Ron, s'il te plaît," lui dit Hermione.

Celle-ci venait de se lever et s'interposa entre les deux. Ron la regarda dans les yeux puis se tourna vers Malefoy.

« - Au moins, arrête de croire que je suis ton ami, » lui dit-il avant de partir dans la chambre du haut.

Depuis sa séparation avec Hermione, Ron restait souvent la haut pour évité de croiser celle-ci avec son nouvel « ami », chose qu'il désapprouvait. Ron tournait en rond jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Hermione se trouvait dans l'entrebaillement et le regardait sans comprendre.

« - Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Comme quoi ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'en prendre à Drago, il n'est pourtant pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, je m'en suis toujours pris à lui.

- Non, ne mens pas. Tu arrivais à le supporter dans la même pièce que toi avant, tu es même resté une soirée complète avec lui sans vous entre tuer. Maintenant, à peine tu le regarde, tu l'agresse.

- Et toi, t'es sans cesse en train de prendre sa défense.

- Je ne défend pas plus lui que toi. Mais je ne comprend pas ta réaction.

- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça me fait de te voir avec lui.

- Attends, c'est toi qui m'a laissé tomber.

- Mais j'ai rompu avec toi parce que je ne savais plus où j'en étais, pas parce que je ne t'aimais plus.

- Alors, tu m'aimes encore ?

- Bien sûr, mais tous ça ne change rien à mon problème… »

Hermione s'approcha de lui.

« - Attends, pas d'analyses ce soir, tu veux bien ?

- D'accord, pas d'analyses.

- Et pas de discussions non plus. »

Hermione s'approcha encore plus près et embrassa Ron. Ce baiser que chacun attendaient depuis des jours fut plus passionné que tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangés. Le lendemain, Harry prit une décision pour le groupe.

« - Ecoutez, ça fait des jours que l'on a rien trouvé qui puisse nous faire avancer dans notre quête. Je pense que la seule solution serais que l'un d'entre nous partes quelques jours surveillés l'Ordre. Voir ce qu'ils font. Vérifier les allés et venus. »

Le groupe se regarda quelque instant jusqu'à ce que Ron se lève.

« - Je vais y aller. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard en coin.

« - Ca ne peut être que moi. Vous êtes tous plus ou moins utile ici, moi je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, alors c'est décidé, c'est moi qui y vais. »

Harry ne dis rien contre ce que son ami venait de proposer car il savait que Ron avait besoin de se prouver quelque chose.

« - D'accord, répondit-il. Mais tu devras faire bien attention de ne pas te faire repéré, la plus part de ta famille fait partie de l'Ordre, s'ils te repère, tout est foutu.

- T'inquiète pas, je ferais attention. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je t'emprunte ta cape ?

- Non, pas du tout, tu peux la prendre.

- Merci, » répondit Ron.

Sur ce, il monta jusqu'à l'étage pour chercher la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Ca lui servirait certainement mieux pour se camouflé.

« - Alors ? »

Hermione l'avait suivi jusque dans la chambre.

- Alors quoi ? demanda Ron en pliant la cape.

- Tu pars pour te rendre vraiment utile ou pour nous évité une conversation analystique !

- C'est toi qui n'a pas voulu que j'analyse la situation.

- Ron, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je te connais. Tu fuis toujours lorsque la situation deviens trop compliqué pour toi.

- C'est possible, mais si on se laisse un peu de temps la situation s'éclaircira peut-être. Et j'en ai besoin. »

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« - Je sais que tu as du mal à me comprendre, j'en suis conscient. Mais si je fais ça, c'est pour pouvoir avoir une relation normale avec toi. J'ai besoin de prendre le large quelques jours. Et puis je vais revenir vite, je n'en aurais seulement que pour quelques jours.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et Ron sortie emmenant les affaires qui lui servirait, laissant Hermione seule en pleure.

_Allez reviews please…_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Départ**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Ron avait quitté le groupe afin d'espionner les mouvements de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'avait donné aucun signes de vie et personne ne savait quand il rentrerait. Pendant ce temps, Hermione, Harry et Draco essayaient de faire un récapitulatif de tous ce qu'ils avaient appris depuis quelques mois.

« - Je n'en reviens pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit pas un Sang Pur, s'écria Draco.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir cru, le réconforta Hermione.

- Mais il est le descendant de Serpentard. Ca joue au moins en sa faveur, annonça Harry. Sans oublier qu'il a acquis des tonnes de pouvoirs.

- Mais toi aussi tu es un grand sorcier Harry. Et lorsque l'on aura récupérer les Coupes des quatre Fondateurs, tu n'auras plus d'excuses.

- Merci Hermione de me remonter le moral. Au faite, tu as trouvé pourquoi je peux entendre les défunts alors que je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec Rowena Serdaigle ?

- J'ai fais quelques recherches en effet et voilà ce que j'en ai tirer. Ecoute, tu parles aux Serpents et pourtant c'était la capacité de Salzard Serpentard. Je pense que Voldemort avait dû obtenir, au temps de sa gloire, les pouvoirs de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, mais lorsqu'il t'a lancé le sortilège de la mort lorsque tu étais bébé, les pouvoirs ont dû passé en toi aussi, comme celui de Serpentard. Mais comme le sort c'est retourner contre lui, il a dû perdre les pouvoirs d'Helga et Rowena en même temps que son propre corps, tandis que toi tu as hérité des quatre. Celui de Gryffondor, tu l'avais depuis ta naissance et Voldemort n'a jamais réussi à mettre la main sur la Coupe. Le seul pouvoir qu'il est gardé en faite est celui de son ancètre.

- Oui, c'est une hypothèse qui peut se tenir, répondit Harry.

- Mais pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas essayé de récupéré les pouvoirs une fois qu'il a récupéré un corps ? demanda Draco.

- Je pense qu'il veut attendre de réunir les quatre Coupes pour obtenir le Pouvoir.

- Quel Pouvoir ? demanda Draco.

- Le Pouvoir Absolu, répliqua Harry.

- Quel Pouvoir Absolu ?

- Chaque Coupes contient un pouvoir différents qu'un Fondateur y a déposé. Lorsqu'une personne en possède une, elle hérite de son pouvoir, mis à part les descendants qui l'ont dès leur naissance. Mais lorsque la personne possède les quatre Coupes, elle obtient le Pouvoir Absolu qui lui permettra de terrassé n'importe qui. C'est pour cette raison que nous essayons de récupéré les Coupes avant que Voldemort ne s'en empare. Car si c'était le cas, ce serait la fin pour tous. »

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup faisant sursauté le petit groupe.

« - Salut, je suis rentré.

- Ron !!!

- Et bien, vu vos têtes, je vois à quels points vous êtes ravi de me revoir.

- C'est pas ça, mais tu nous a fait une de ses frayeur, » lui dit Harry.

Celui-ci se leva et vint serrer son ami.

« - Bienvenue.

- Merci. »

Harry le tira pour l'asseoir sur un des fauteuils.

« - Alors, racontes-nous ce que tu as pu apprendre.

- A vrai dire, pas grand chose. Mon père travaille toujours au Ministère ainsi que Kingsley. Ma mère s'est installé dans la maison et Lupin n'arrête pas de faire des allés-retours au Ministère tous les jours, je suppose que c'est pour gardé un œil sur le Ministre. Mais je n'ai rien pu tirer d'autre, et vous ? »

Harry lui fit le détail de leur dernière discussion en quelques minutes.

« - On peut dire que finalement, t'as de la veine.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui, tu as hérité de quatre pouvoirs qu'il est normalement impossible d'obtenir.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je devrai en être ravi et pourtant, c'est bizarre, mais ça m'effraie un peu.

- C'est normal Harry, le rassura Hermione qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois depuis que Ron avait fait son apparition.

- Maintenant que Ron est revenu, je vais vous dire à quoi j'ai penser. »

Harry se leva pour leur faire face

« - Nous allons partir d'ici, leur annonça-t-il.

- Quoi ? Pas maintenant, je viens tout juste de rentrer, se plaigna Ron.

- Il le faut Ron, nous ne pouvons plus rester ici. Voldemort va finir par nous découvrir et puis rester ici ne nous avance à rien.

- Où va t-on aller alors ? demanda Hermione.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait partir à la recherche de plus grand pouvoirs tout en continuant notre mission. Mais pour cela, il va falloir qu'on se sépare. Partir à quatre serais beaucoup trop dangereux, on se ferait vite repéré. On va se divisé en deux groupe et chacun partira de leur côté. Ron, tu viendra avec moi, tandis qu'Hermione et Draco vous ferez équipe ensemble. »

Sur ce, Ron se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce. Hermione se leva afin de le rattraper.

« - Ron attends, excuse-moi, ce n'étais pas mon idée.

- Question, si c'était pas ton idée, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Parce que c'est évident que t'es pas content là.

- Je ne suis pas content parce qu'on ne s'est pas parlé durant deux semaines et quand enfin on se parle, les quelques mots que tu prononces concernent ton ami Malefoy.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi veux-tu absolument tous compliqué ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Le problème c'est pas toi, c'est moi. Je ne veux plus que l'on me regarde comme le meilleur ami du grand Harry Potter et de la talentueuse Hermione Granger. Je ne supporte plus cette situation. J'ai besoin de me trouver. De trouver ma personnalité et pour ça je ne dois pas…

- Etre avec moi.

- Oui. Je ne peux faire ça que tout seul. »

Hermione tourna le dos.

« - Hermione…

- C'est terminé c'est ça ?

- Il le faut bien.

- Il faut peut-être mieux que tu partes le premier cette fois-ci. »

Ron revint au salon et se réinstalla sur le sofa silencieusement. Draco rompit le silence qui s'était soudainement installé.

« - Comment vas-t-on communiqué entre nous ? Comment vas-t-on savoir si l'autre groupe va bien, ou quand il faudra se rejoindre ? »

Hermione arriva dans le salon avec un paquet dans les bras.

« - Je pense que l'on aura besoin de ça, » dit-elle en ouvrant le paquet.

Deux miroirs se trouvaient dedans.

« - Hermione, ce n'est pas…, commença Harry qui pris un des miroirs dans ses mains.

- Ce n'est pas ceux que ton père et Sirius utilisaient mais ils fonctionnent de la même façon. Tu te rappelle quand nous sommes allés sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Et bien, la chose que je devais acheté était un livre qui me permettrait de créer ses miroirs de communications. Je savais bien qu'ils serviraient un jour ou l'autre.

- Hermione tu es fantastique, s'écria Harry.

- Parfait, ça répond à mes questions, dit Draco en se levant. Bon, vous permettez, mais je vais allez m'allonger quelques temps. »

Harry prit les miroirs et les emporta pour les placer avec sa cape d'invisibilité à l'étage laissant Ron et Hermione seuls.

« - Hermione, je te félicite, je plaisante pas, tu m'as épaté, impressionné, quoi que je ne devrai pas être surpris après tout.

- Ouais et alors ?

- Hermione attends ! Où tu vas ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant brusquement vers lui.

- Je voudrais te parler.

- Ron, tu ne peux pas continuer à me faire ça !

- A te faire quoi ?

- Essayez d'être mon ami et me repousser chaque fois que mes sentiments devienne trop fort. Je t'en veut de m'avoir embrassé et de m'avoir obligé à me rendre compte de ce que ça représentait pour moi.

- D'accord je l'admet, tu me manques. Si tu savais, je crois que j'ai passé des journées entières à ne penser qu'à toi, à rêvé de toi, de ton regard, ça me manque. Mais j'ai besoin d'être seul en ce moment.

- Je suis désolé qu'aujourd'hui mon regard te manque, parce que toi, ton mépris ne me manque pas. Tu veux être seul, c'est parfais, tu vas l'être parce que je pars avec Draco demain. »

Hermione quitta la pièce laissant Ron miroité seul. Harry était monté dans une des chambres et s'était assit à un bureau avait saisi une feuille blanche et un stylo puis commença à écrire.

_Mon Amour,_

_Encore un jour sans toi. Je suis ici depuis peu, pourtant, on dirait une éternité. Je me demande si cet amour n'était pas une illusion. J'occupe mon temps avec ton souvenir. Je me souviens de ton regard d'alors, comme si j'étais ton plus précieux trésor. As-tu trouvé un autre trésor ? Je me demande si nous arriverons à nous retrouvé. Cela paraît si loin et ma tête est pleines de tristes pensées. Notre relation s'affaiblit de jour en jour et je ne peux rien y faire. Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour moi mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Ici, tout le monde va bien. Continue à vivre sans moi, vit ta vie, fait en sorte qu'elle soit belle. Je suis née pour t'aimer et je t'aimerais toujours._

_Harry._

Harry relut la lettre et descendit au salon pour la déposer sur la table avant de partir à la recherche d'un hibou qui pourrait encore traîner dans les parages. Hermione arriva au salon et saisit la lettre qu'elle commença à lire à voix haute.

« - Mon amour, encore un jour sans toi. Je suis ici depuis peu, pourtant, on dirait une éternité. Je me demande si cet amour n'était pas une illusion…

- C'est ce que tu penses ? »

Hermione fit volte face et se retrouva devant Ron.

« - Quoi ?

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Que notre relation était le moyen pour toi de combler un vide ?

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

- Mais c'est ce que tu penses.

- Cette lettre n'est pas à moi. Et je n'ai jamais dis ça. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui à rompu avec moi. Deux fois, alors ne me balance pas ta culpabilité en plein visage. J'ai beau être très flattée par tous les efforts que tu fournis, je n'ai aucune envie de traîner avec toi pour l'instant. »

Hermione quitta la pièce et croisa Draco en haut des escaliers.

« - Ca va ? demanda celui-ci.

- Comment veux-tu que ça aille. Je n'arrive plus à le comprendre. Pourquoi me fait-il subire ça ? J'ai l'impression qu'il se joue de moi. Et ça, je n'en peux plus. »

Hermione s'effondra en larme. Draco s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

« - Si tu me le demande, je peux aller lui casser la gueule, » lui proposa-t-il.

Hermione se mit à rire.

« - Non, ça ira. Mais peut-être que l'on pourrais regarder les endroits où l'on va se rendre. C'a facilitera au moins le voyage.

- D'accord, viens. »

Quelques heures plus tard, tous le monde dormait. C'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passaient tous ensemble, demain ils seraient séparé. Harry se réveilla de bonne heure et descendit à la cuisine où il trouva Ron assis sur une des chaises.

« - Ca va ?

- J'ai pas le choix. Mais j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour l'instant.

- D'accord. Je t'offre le petit déjeuner ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Harry déposa des biscuits et du café sur la table.

« - Tu devrais lui dire clairement ce que tu ressens Ron, dit-il soudainement.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait !

- Non, tu l'as laisser tomber pour une excuse bidon. Dis-lui vraiment ce que tu ressens au fond de toi. Elle n'est pas idiote, et elle est loin de l'être, elle comprendra. »

Hermione fit son entrer dans la cuisine tandis qu'Harry s'éclipsa. Le silence s'installa entre le couple.

« - Tu peux me passer le café s'il te plaît ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu me manque Hermione ».

Celle-ci releva la tête vers lui.

« - Tu me manque aussi.

- Tu veux que je sois franc avec toi ? Je t'aimes toujours. Et il est probable que je t'aimerais encore pendant très très longtemps. Mais je ne peux pas être ton pote. Non, parce que même si l'idée d'être ami avec toi a un côté séduisant, c'est aussi une forme de torture très subtile à laquelle je n'ai pas du tout envie de participé à l'heure actuelle. En ce moment, tout ce que je veux c'est aller de l'avant, penser à autre chose, la seule façon pour moi d'y arrivé, c'est de ne plus être dans ton environnement.

- Tu veux dire que c'est impossible qu'on soit ami à l'avenir toi et moi ?

- Je n'ai aucune envie aujourd'hui de penser à l'avenir.

- Je te laisse alors. »

Le moment des aurevoirs arriva très vite. Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers Ron tandis que Draco serra la main de son ancien ennemi.

« - Fais attention à toi, glissa Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Toi aussi. »

Sur ce, Hermione et Draco se tinrent la main et transplanèrent en même temps.

« - Ca me tue qu'elle parte avec lui, dit Ron.

- De quoi tu te plaint, tu pars avec moi. A moins que tu ne veuilles partir avec Draco !

- Non, merci. Allez on y va si on ne veux pas se faire repérer par le ministère à cause des transplanages. »

Puis, ils disparurent eux aussi.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Apprentissages**_

Harry et Ron avaient voyagé pendant une semaine, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et dormir un peu. Ils n'avaient pas pris contact avec Hermione et Drago, ils avaient décidé de le faire seulement en cas d'urgence. Ils arrivèrent en Roumanie et se réfugièrent dans un vieil entrepôt qui servait autrefois de refuge aux dresseurs de dragons. Charlie, le frère aînée de Ron, y avait séjourner autrefois. C'est un endroit très pratique puisqu'il est protégé contre les attaques extérieures et qu'il n'est pas visible à la vue des Moldus. Un vrai paradis pour Harry et Ron. Les deux amis avaient discuté longtemps sur ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire pendant ce voyage et Harry avait décidé de trouver un endroit pour s'entraîner et acquérir plus de pouvoir afin qu'il puisse faire son duel face à Voldemort. Hermione et Draco se chargeraient de retrouver les Horcruxes restant. Harry et Ron prirent le temps de s'installer et commencèrent les jours suivants des entraînements intensifs. Ils se levaient tôt et se couchaient tard, vraiment épuiser.

« - Nous nous sommes entraîner sur tous les sortilèges que nous connaissons, annonça Ron. Je penses qu'il faut voir autre chose.

- Oui, et je sais ce que je veux faire, répondit Harry. Attends moi ici, ne sort pas, je vais revenir.

- Mais, où tu vas ? » lui cria Ron, mais Harry était déjà sortit.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers un village qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres. S'il n'avait pas peur de se faire repéré, il aurait transplaner pour aller plus vite. Le village ne comportait pas beaucoup de maisons et les villageois n'étaient pas nombreux non plus. Finalement, c'était une chance pour eux. Harry essaya de repéré une maison vide, ce qui ne fut pas si simple dans un petit village, il pénétra à l'intérieur discrètement et s'approcha de la cheminé. Il prit un petit sac de sa poche et sortit de la poudre de cheminette qu'il lança en s'écriant : »Cuisines de Poudlard. » Il passa la tête dans les flammes et aperçut Dobby de l'autre côté.

« - Dobby, » appela-t-il.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit aussitôt Harry.

« - Monsieur Harry Potter. Décidemment vous avez dû mal à vous passez de moi. »

Harry lui sourit. Il aimait beaucoup cet elfe, même si dans le passé il lui avait apporter pas mal de soucis.

« - C'est vrai, et je vais devoir te demander un énorme service. Le plus gros en fait, de ce que je t'ai demander auparavant.

- Allez-y, demander. Si je peux vous aider, j'en serais ravi.

- Je voudrais t'en parler en tête à tête, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, alors tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre.

- D'accord, dites moi où vous êtes.

- Ca je ne peux pas te le dire, mais tu n'as qu'à transplaner, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de savoir où j'étais pour me trouver avant. »

Dobby surpris Harry en lui adressant un sourire malicieux puis disparut. Harry retira son visage des flammes et trouva Dobby derrière lui.

« - Dobby, dit-il. Merci d'être venu.

- C'est avec un grand plaisir. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasses pour vous.

- Avant, je vais t'emmener dans un autre endroit mais tu dois mettre ça sur toi, » dit Harry en lui tendant la cape d'invisibilité.

Dobby enfila la cape et suivit Harry jusqu'au vieil entrepôt dont Ron attendait.

« - Mais où étais-tu passé ? » s'écria celui-ci.

Dobby retira la cape et Ron fit un bon en arrière.

« - Dobby ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

- Je lui ai demander de venir. Voilà, ce que je voudrais que tu fasses pour moi Dobby, ce serait que tu m'apprennes ta magie, la magie des elfes. Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me servire de tes pouvoirs.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça monsieur ?

- Ca c'est un secret Dobby, mais si tu fais ça je te rendrais une fière chandelle.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je veux bien vous apprendre. Mais je dois vous prévenir que je ne connais aucun sorcier qui est réussi à apprendre la magie des elfe, il faut beaucoup, beaucoup de concentration et aussi du temps.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu aura toute mon attention, dit Harry.

- Et moi, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? demanda Ron.

- Toi, tu vas continuer à t'entraîner sur tous les sorts afin de les métriser à la perfection. Tu me seras d'une grande aide à la bataille finale. »

Ron affirma de la tête et repartit s'entraîner.

« - Quand voulez-vous commencer Monsieur ? demanda Dobby.

- Et bien si tu as le temps, maintenant.

- D'accord. »

L'entraînement débuta et Dobby appris les bases de sa magie à Harry. L'elfe venait pendant que les élèves de Poudlard déjeunaient, donnait les conseils et les exercices qu'Harry devait faire puis repartait au château pour ses travaux et revenait le soir. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à apprendre mais ne ce décourageait pas. Plusieurs fois, il tomba sur des sortilèges très simple et Dobby lui expliquait que tous ça était dû à un manque de concentration.

« - Un manque de concentration ! s'énerva Harry un jour. C'est normal avec tous ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

- Vous devez vous concentrer, c'est la chose la plus importante dans la magie elfique. Videz votre tête, monsieur, essayez de ne plus penser à rien.

- Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

Mais Harry se concentra et finalement réussi à lancer son sort. Au fil des jours, Harry continua ses entraînements et les résultats s'en ressentaient. Il métrisait presque parfaitement cette magie et Dobby ne cessait de l'encourager. Un jour, Harry lui demanda de l'aider à transplaner. Le transplanage d'un elfe n'était pas repérer par le ministère et était beaucoup plus rapide que celui des sorciers. Dobby avait hésité avant d'accepter car c'était une chose très complexe à réalisé mais Harry avait tellement insisté qu'il céda. Pendant un mois, Dobby demanda à Harry de faire disparaître différents objets se trouvant dans ses mains avant qu'il ne s'attaque à lui-même. Le jour où Harry essaya avec son propre corps, il se retrouva démembrer en l'espace d'une seconde à différents endroits de la pièce ce qui fit bien rire Ron qui avait voulu assister à la séance. Il fallut deux mois de plus et énormément de travail à Harry pour métriser parfaitement ce don.

Dobby partit un soir très tard, il avait passé quelques heures à discuté avec Harry sur Ginny. Il lui racontait comment elle surmontait son absence et qu'elle révisait beaucoup pour ses examens. Harry remercia énormément Dobby pour tous ce qu'il faisait et alla se coucher en compagnie de Ron qui était aussi épuisé que lui. Ce dernier s'était tellement entraîner qu'il aurait pu tenir la distance avec Hermione s'il avait fallu.

« - Les choses évolues avec une telle rapidité que j'ai dû mal à trouver mes marques quelquefois, dit Harry.

- On dirait que tu as piqué mon texte.

- Tu sais Ron, le soir, je suis allongé sur ce lit, je fixe les murs sur lesquels il n'y a rien, j'essaye d'imaginé l'avenir, il est aussi dépouillé que les murs. C'est bizarre, tout ce que je vois c'est un passé que j'ai dû mal à reconnaître de plus en plus et toi tu en es l'illustration vivante.

- Moi ?

- Oui ! Tu as subit une véritable métamorphose. Avant tu étais désinvolte mais prévisible et en fait je pensais que c'était lié à ta relation avec Hermione, mais vous êtes séparés et tu es toujours... Je suis fier de toi.

- Merci. »

Ron fut très toucher de la déclaration de son ami. Tous les deux s'endormirent rapidement. Le matin suivant, une voix les fit sortir du sommeil.

« - Je te dis qu'ils dorment les féniants.

- Tu vas te taire oui ? »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent puis Harry sortit le miroir ensorcellé.

« - Hermione !!!

- Salut les garçons ! Ce que je suis contente de vous entendre. Alors voilà, depuis que nous sommes partis Draco et moi... »

Ron se mit à tousser très bruyamment.

« - Nous nous sommes rendu sur différents lieux que Draco connaissait. Il en avait entendu parler par Voldemort. Enfin bref, là-bas, nous avons pu trouver deux Horcruxes et les détruires.

- C'est génial, s'écria Harry.

- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas trouver le reste. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir chercher.

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est qu'il y en a deux en moins. Ecoutez, je pense qu'il est temps de se réunir. Combien de temps vous faudrait-il pour retourner au Manoir ?

- D'ici ? A peu près cinq jours, si on part dès maintenant, annonça Hermione.

- D'accord, alors à dans cinq jours. »

La connexion coupa et Harry se trouva devant un Ron presque rouge.

« - Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis qu'on allait rentrer ?

- Parce que je ne le savais pas, mais tu as entendu, ils ont réussi à détruire deux Horcruxes. Je pense que nous pouvons rentrer maintenant, et puis Dobby m'a tout appris et toi tu es aussi fort qu'Hermione ou moi. Il n'y a plus aucune raison de rester, et puis si c'est à cause d'Hermione que tu ne veux pas rentrer, sache que tôt ou tard tu devras lui faire face. Bon, maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je dois faire quelque chose. »

Harry transplana sous les yeux de Ron et apparut dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

« - Monsieur ? s'exclama Dobby. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je suis venu te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et te dire que ce ne sera plus la peine de venir. Grâce à toi, j'ai peut-être une chance de vivre. Tu auras été un ami très fidèle Dobby. Merci. »

Harry le serra dans ses bras et disparu laissant Dobby les larmes aux yeux car il se rendait compte que les paroles que venait de prononcé son idole ressemblait quelque peu à des adieux. Harry réapparut dans le vieil entrepôt et s'approcha de Ron.

« - Tu es calmé ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'étais pas énervé, juste angoissé. C'est vrai, ça fait six mois, six long mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Imagine, ça ce trouve elle sort avec Malefoy…

- T'es pas un peu fou là ?

- Si peut-être un peu. C'est elle qui me rend fou.

- Tu sais, moi aussi ta sœur me manque.

- Mais vous, vous êtes toujours ensemble, répondit Ron.

- Ca j'en sais rien. Elle en a peut-être marre de m'attendre. Ca fait presque qu'un an que je ne l'ai pas revu, tu imagines ?

- Harry, Ginny ne sortirait jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, elle t'aime trop pour ça. Depuis le premier jour où elle t'a vu elle espère que tu l'as regarde enfin, maintenant que son vœux a été réalisé, tu crois vraiment qu'elle irais voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Crois-moi, c'est impossible.

- Tu sais, si c'était le cas je ne lui en voudrais pas, elle a le droit au bonheur et temps que Voldemort sera en vie, ce n'est pas avec moi qu'elle le trouvera. Tous ce qui m'importe c'est qu'elle soit heureuse, c'est tout. »

Ron sourit à Harry. Il ne pouvait rêvé mieux pour sa sœur.

« - Bon, on se fait un petit duel tout les deux ? proposa Harry.

- Mais, on ne part pas rejoindre les autres ?

- T'inquiète pas, on partira par le moyen le plus rapide, alors, on se le fait ce duel ?

- D'accord, mais pas de magie elfique alors !

- Promis. »

Les cinq derniers jours, Harry et Ron passèrent tous leurs temps à s'amuser et se reposer. Le miroir de communication se mit en fonction et Hermione apparut.

« - Vous êtes encore loin ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, on arrive dans une minute, » répondit Harry.

Celui-ci et Ron rangèrent leurs affaires éparpillés partout et Harry attrapa le bras de son ami et transplanèrent jusqu'au manoir des Malefoy sous les yeux d'Hermione et Drago.

« - Je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit au transplanage ? demanda ce dernier.

- Celui-ci ne craint rien, crois moi, » répondit Harry.

Hermione lui sauta au cou et le serra dans ses bras.

« - Ce que c'est bon de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, je suis content. Bon je vais monter tous ça là-haut. Tu viens Drago ? »

Les deux anciens ennemis montèrent à l'étage, laissant l'ancien couple ensemble. Hermione ne dit pas un mot et ne regarda même pas Ron dans les yeux.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air ravi de me revoir, je me trompe ? demanda Ron en s'approchant.

- Non, tu ne te trompe pas ! répondit Hermione.

- Il y a une raison particulière ?

- Tu veux dire, à part le malin plaisir que tu as eu à me jeter comme une vieille chaussette ?

- C'est pas vrai et tu le sais !

- De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance.

- Comment ça, ça n'a plus d'importance ?

- Je veux dire que tous les deux c'est fini et que j'ai finalement accepté la situation, tu devrais en faire autant.

- Alors ça y est, c'est du passé, on en parle plus, c'est ça ? Désolé, mais c'est impossible pour moi. Mais, je vois que toi tu y arrives sans problème, tu as surmonté ton chagrin, félicitation.

- Ron, on est passé à autre chose, et pardon de ne pas mettre casser en mille morceaux quand tu as rompu avec moi parce que la vie suis son cour je te signale et tant pis si de temps en temps elle rudois ton pauvre petit égaux de mâle orgueuilleux.

- Il ne s'agit pas de mon égaux Hermione.

- Non ? Sans blague ! De quoi il s'agit alors ? Vas y, dis le moi ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux absolument revenir sur cette longue route qui débouche…

- Je sais sur quoi elle débouche !

- Qu'est ce que ça peut nous apporter de beau ? Dis le moi ! »

Tout à coup, un hiboux s'engouffra par la fenêtre du salon, ce qui remis du calme dans les rangs.

« - Bon, tu l'as prend cette enveloppe ou on fini cette discussion ? lui lança Hermione.

- On pourrai vivre encore milles ans que jamais on l'a finirais. »

Ron décrocha l'enveloppe de la patte du hiboux tandis qu'Harry et Draco redescendirent au salon.

« - C'est ma mère, annonça-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Ta mère ? s'exclama Harry. Comment as-t-elle su où te trouver ?

- J'en sais rien ! »

Ron parcourut la lettre pendant qu'Harry se servit un verre de limonade posé sur la table de la salle.

« - Ron, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda soudainement Hermione, ce qui fit retourner tous les regards vers eux.

Ron releva la tête doucement. Son teint avait blanchi et il regarda tout à coup Harry.

« - Les mangemorts… Ils ont enlevés Ginny. »

Harry lâcha son verre qui s'écrasa au sol.

« - Non, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi Ginny ? demanda Hermione.

- Voldemort doit savoir pour elle et moi. Rogue a dû sûrement le lui dire, dit Harry qui était devenu aussi blanc que Ron.

- Ce n'est pas Rogue… C'est moi… »

Le trio se retourna vers Malefoy qui n'avait pas bouger depuis l'arrivé de la lettre.

« - Espèce de… »

Harry se lança sur lui suivit de près par Ron. Draco était dessous eux et ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre. Harry se senti tirer en arrière et lui et Ron se retrouvèrent projeté au fond de la pièce. Hermione se pointa devant eux la baguette en main.

« - Arrêtez, une dispute entre vous n'arrangera rien, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on sauvera Ginny, s'écria-t-elle.

- Il l'a peut-être tuer à l'heure qu'il est, cria Ron.

- Non, il ne vas pas la tuer. Du moins, pas pour l'instant, annonça Malefoy.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, toi ? » lui lança Ron.

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux.

« - Parce que c'est moi qu'il veut. Il attend que je vienne le retrouver, déclara-t-il.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas y aller. Nous n'avons toujours pas trouver la Coupe de Rowena Serdaigle. Si tu y vas, tu te fera tuer, lui dit Hermione.

- Hermione, Voldemort a enlevé Ginny. Si je n'y vais pas, c'est elle qui mourra. Et il est hors de question que je le laisse faire ça. Je vais y aller et pendant que je m'occuperais de lui, vous en profiterez pour sortir Ginny de là-bas.

- Et toi ? demanda Ron.

- Le plus important c'est Ginny. Je ne permettrait pas qu'elle meurt. »

Harry se tourna face aux autres.

« - Préparez-vous. La bataille finale approche. »


	18. Chapter 18

**Tous ce met en place ( première partie)**

Hermione avait essayé de dissuader Harry de partir se battre contre Voldemort prétextant que c'était trop précipité. Mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre, sa seule préoccupation était que Ginny risquait sa vie. Seul Ron ne savait quoi dire, d'un côté, Voldemort retenait sa sœur en otage et de l'autre, son meilleur ami partait droit au suicide. Après avoir passé la nuit à tagiversé, Hermione avait finalement cédé et se tenait prête à se battre aux côtés de son ami.

« - L'un d'entre vous peut-il me dire où se trouve Draco ? demanda Harry.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se trouvait dans sa chambre à l'étage, répondit Hermione.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans sa chambre ? répliqua Ron.

- Désolé, mais tu as perdu ce droit le jour où tu m'as laissé tombé.

- Vous êtes ensemble c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es si vite remise de notre séparation.

- Ron, arrête-toi, tu deviens ridicule, lança Hermione.

- C'est ça…

- Bon arrêtez tous les deux ! Dois-je vous rappeler que Ginny risque sa vie, que l'on va combattre Voldemort dans quelques heures et que nous n'avons pas établi de plan d'attaque, de plus Malefoy a disparu, » s'énerva Harry.

Hermione se leva et monta à l'étage pour redescendre quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Il est nul part, annonça-t-elle.

- Je suis sûr qu'il est partit tout raconté à Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Ron.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, il est de notre côté, de plus il a fait un pacte avec Harry, il ne pourra rien dévoilé.

- Ah oui ? Alors comment tu expliques le fait qu'il est disparu juste au moment où on décide de s'attaquer à son Maître, répliqua Ron.

- Ce n'est plus son Maître, il a changer, s'écria Hermione.

- Oui, ça, c'est ce que tu aimerais croire.

- Bon, de toute façon, Voldemort doit s'attendre à ce que je vienne libéré Ginny, que Malefoy lui dise ou non. Préparez-vous, la bataille aura lieu ce soir. Pendant ce temps là, j'ai quelque chose à faire. »

Harry prit la direction du salon et s'approcha de la cheminé.

« - Bureau du directeur de Poudlard. »

Harry passa la tête dans les flammes et ne vit personne dans le bureau, il sauta donc dedans pour en ressortir dans cet endroit qui lui rappelait tellement de choses. Ce bureau appartenait désormais au professeur McGonagall. Il n'avait pas changer, il était comme au temps de Dumbledore. Tout était rangé à sa place, le seul détail était le tableau de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard accroché au mur avec les autres directeurs des différentes époques. Dumbledore n'était pas à l'intérieur de son tableau, il devait être certainement parti inspecté le château et se rappeler des bons souvenirs. Harry s'approcha de l'armoire où dormait le vieux choixpeau magique toujours aussi rapiécé. Juste à côté ce trouvait ce qu'Harry était venu chercher : l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Harry ne voulait pas combattre Voldemort sans cette épée. Elle appartenait à son ancêtre et lui avait sauvé la vie une fois, dans la Chambre des Secrets face à Tom Jedusor. Cela ne faisait seulement quatre ans, mais Harry avait l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis.

« - Bonjour Harry. »

Celui-ci se retourna et aperçu Albus Dumbledore dans son tableau.

« - Bonjour professeur.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ? J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas fais ta rentré cette année.

- C'est exact, mais je ne peux rien vous dire, » répondit Harry.

Le professeur Dumbledore le regarda fixement.

« - Très bien, je comprends. Fais juste très attention à toi. »

Harry lui fit un mince sourire, c'était tous ce dont il était capable en ce moment. Dumbledore fit le tour de son tableau et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui y était peint.

« - Vois-tu Harry. Les tableaux sont très pratique pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans les alentours. Quand nous avons su que tu étais en danger lors de tes un an, ta mère a eu l'idée d'en mettre un dans ta chambre pour te protégé et surveillé en cas d'attaque. »

Harry se souvint du tableau qu'il avait vu dans sa chambre d'enfant à Godric Hallow's.

« - C'est Sirius qui faisait les allés et retours dans ta chambre. C'est comme ça qu'il a su ce qu'il s'était passé. Malheureusement, il est arrivé trop tard, comme nous tous, » poursuivit le professeur Dumbledore d'un air triste.

Voyant son ancien directeur partir dans ses pensées, Harry commença à repensé à ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Il prit la chaise du bureau et allait grimpé dessus lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Potter ? »

Harry se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec son ancien professeur de Métamorphoses.

« - Mais enfin, comment êtes vous entré ici ? Et que faites vous avec cette chaise, lui demanda-t-elle plus que surprise.

- Professeur, je suis venu prendre l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi, mais j'en ai besoin. Il faut vraiment que je vous l'emprunte, » lui répondit-il.

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda un instant puis déclara.

« - Très bien, je vous la laisse. Mais je veux que vous me fassiez la promesse de me la rapporter. »

Harry lui dit oui de la tête.

« - Potter, j'ai bien dit que je voulais que « Vous » me la rapportiez. »

- Je la ramenerais. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je la ramenerais, » promit Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall se servit de sa baguette pour faire l'évité l'épée jusqu'aux mains d'Harry.

« - Vous avez de la chance de ne plus être dans mon école , sinon je vous aurez retirer des points pour intrusion dans ce bureau, lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Merci professeur. »

Harry prit l'épée des deux mains et repartit par la cheminé jusqu'au manoir. Là-bas, le silence règnait. Ron et Hermione évitaient tous rapport entre eux deux de façon à évité toutes disputes et Malefoy avait disparu sans avoir laissé le moindre signe. Lorsqu'Harry franchit la cheminé du Manoir avec l'épée, ses deux complices le regardaient stupéfait.

« Tu es allé à Poudlard pour prendre l'épée de Gryffondor ? demanda Ron.

Oui. Je ne veux pas me battre sans elle, » répondit Harry.

Celui-ci rétréci l'arme de Godric Gryffondor et la fourra dans la poche de sa veste. Harry vit les visages de ses amis.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? leur demanda t-il.

On a reçu ça il y a quelques minutes, » lui répondit Hermione en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Harry le lui pris et lu ce qui y était inscrit.

_Si tu veux sauver ton amie viens me retrouvé à l'endroit où tout à commencé._

« C'est Voldemort, annonça Harry.

Ca, on s'en ai douté mais de quel endroit parle-t-il? demanda Ron.

De l'endroit où a eu lieu notre tout premier duel, » répondit-il.

Harry était déterminé à en finir avec Voldemort. Il avait été choisi pour se battre contre, alors c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il deviendrait un meurtrier. Il avait fait son choix.

« Alors, tu as un plan pour la bataille ? demanda Hermione.

Le seul plan que j'ai, c'est de me battre contre lui. Pendant ce temps, vous vous occuperez de Ginny, il faut que vous arrivez à la mettre en sécurité. J'essaierais de le maintenir le plus éloignez de vous pour que vous aillez le temps de sortir. Je ne veux qu'en aucun cas, vous vous mêlez au combat. Je veux que vous pensiez à votre sécurité d'abord.

Et toi ? On ne vas pas te laisser seul, ne compte pas sur nous pour ça, lança Ron. Je n'ai pas passé deux mois à apprendre à me battre pour te laisser tombé maintenant.

Tu ne me laissera pas tombé Ron. C'est juste que si je n'arrive pas à le retenir, j'aurais besoin d'un autre front de combat et ce sera vous. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin que vous restiez en sécurité pendant mon combat. Vous ne vous battrez contre lui seulement si je suis hors d'état pour l'anéantir. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ca dépend. Est-ce que d'une façon ou d'une autre tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Ron

Tu ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée ?

C'est plutôt radical Harry, répondit Hermione.

Ecoutez. Je déteste ça. Je déteste être là. Je déteste que le mal existe et que j'ai été choisi pour le combattre. J'ai souhaité un nombre incalculable de fois ne pas l'avoir été. Je sais que vous auriez souhaité que je ne l'ai pas été. Mais ce n'est pas une question de souhaits. C'est une question de choix. Je crois qu'on peut battre ce mal. Pas quand il arrivera, pas quand son armée sera prête. Maintenant…Ce soir je vais le trouvé et j'en finirais avec lui une bonne fois pour toute. C'est à vous de faire le choix de me suivre ou pas. »

Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent d'Harry et lui prirent chacune une main.

« On est avec toi, lui dit Hermione.

Oui, et si ce soir je dois mourir, j'aurais été très fier d'avoir combattu à tes côté, » continua Ron.

La nuit venait de tombé et le trio se mit en route vers le village de Godric's Hollow.

« Ce ne serait pas mieux de sauver le monde à une heure décente ? » lança Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Lorsque le trio arriva sur les lieu de l'ancienne maison d'Harry, ils restèrent scotché. Il n'y avait plus aucun débris jonchant le sol, seul un grand bâtiment les remplaçait. Voldemort avait enfin réussi à détruire tous ce qui restait des souvenirs d'Harry. Celui-ci se retourna vers ses deux amis.

« Très bien. Le moment est arrivé. Est ce que vous êtes prêt ? »

Ses deux amis lui dirent oui.

« Harry attends. Tien, dit Hermione en lui tendant sa baguette. Il vaut mieux que tu prennes la mienne puisque tu ne peux pas le battre avec la tienne. »

Harry et Hermione échangea leurs baguettes et Harry tendit la main vers la poignée de la grande bâtisse.

« Faire face à ma peur. Je fais face à ma peur…, murmura Ron. Tu entends ça peur ? Je te fais face. »

Celui-ci senti une main glisser dans la sienne et s'aperçu qu'elle appartenait à Hermione. Ron la lui serra très fort et ne la lâcha pas lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte…

Le trio pénétra à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt prudemment. Harry ne voyait rien, tout était sombre, seul un point était éclairé au fond de la pièce. Tout à coup, des bougies accrochées aux murs s'allumèrent révélant une pièce très spacieuse. Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient en haut d'une vingtaine de marches qui entouraient le centre de la pièce. Harry se croyait dans une arène. Face a lui, à l'autre bout, se trouvait Lord Voldemort, assit dans un grand fauteuil vert, Nagini enroulé autour de ses pieds. Voldemort arborait un large sourire, savourant certainement déjà sa victoire. Aucun Mangemorts ne se trouvaient à proximité et Harry avait beau regardé dans chaque recoins, il ne trouvait pas Ginny.

« Elle n'est pas ici, lui lança Voldemort comme s'il avait lu en lui.

Où est-elle ?

Pas très loin, ne t'en fais pas. Elle arrivera en temps voulu. Je suis ravi que tu es pris la peine de venir me voir, je suis flatter. Tu as vu ce que j'ai fais des ruines de ton ancienne maison ? Je la trouve plus à mon goût.

Evidemment, puisque vous n'en avez aucun, » répondit Harry.

Voldemort fit semblant d'être blessé.

« Je vois que tes amis sont venu avec toi, c'est gentil, je me ferais un plaisir de les envoyés en enfer.

Gardez moi une place.

Je n'étais pas certain que tu viendrais, mais après tout, c'est digne d'un Gryffondor de se livrer droit à la mort. Tout comme tes parents l'ont fait avant toi.

Oui, c'est une manie dans la famille ! On aime se faire descendre !

Tes amis aussi vont mourir. Je l'ai tuerais en premier, pour que tu es le plaisir de voir ce spectacle.

Je ne vous laisserez pas faire.

Qu'est ce que tu perdrais après tout ? Une sang de bourbe et une honte aux sang purs. Je suis sûr que je te rendrais un grand service.

Ce qui me rendrait un grand service, c'est que vous disparaissiez de la surface de la terre.

Contrairement à la majeur partie de l'espèce humaine, les animaux sont très fidèles et toujours là pour vous remontez le moral en cas de coup dur ! »

Voldemort continuait son monologue sans faire attention aux remarques d'Harry. Puis il respira un bon coup et se leva comme si ce qu'il allait faire était la chose la plus importante au monde.

« Allez Harry. Le moment tant attendu est arrivé. Tu vas pouvoir m'affronté en Duel, un vrai Duel, jusqu'à la mort. Et que le meilleur gagne. »

Voldemort descendit les marches qui le séparait du centre de la piste en gardant les yeux fixé sur Harry. Celui-ci serra fort sa baguette entre ses mains et descendit aussi les marches pour rejoindre son ennemi. A présent, ils étaient face à face et prêt au combat.

« Endoloris ! » lança Voldemort.

Harry ne s'y attendant pas, reçu le sort de plein fouet. Il entendit Hermione crier son prénom mais la douleur devenait tellement insupportable qu'il l'entendait de moins en moins. Au bout de quelques minutes, Voldemort abaissa sa baguette et regarda Harry, avec un air de victoire, se relevé. Harry repris son souffle et regarda son ennemi dans les yeux, Voldemort releva sa baguette en direction d'Harry.

« Endoloris !

Protego ! »

Un bouclier apparut devant Harry qui bloqua le sortilège lancer par Voldemort.

« Bravo ! Bien joué ! Mais ce n'est que le début Harry. »

Tous les deux se mirent à bouger doucement. Le combat commença réellement. Les sortilèges fusèrent des deux parties mais Harry ne réussissait que très rarement à toucher Voldemort, tandis que lui s'épuisait à chaque minutes. Ron et Hermione ne bougeaient pas de la première marche du haut, ils l'avaient promis à leur ami, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'ils désiraient. Ils voyaient bien qu'Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir, puis soudain il s'écroula à genou au sol, totalement épuisé. Sa respiration était bruyante et il n'avait plus aucune force pour ce relevé.

« Et bien Harry. Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu es déjà fatigué ?

Tuez-moi ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Ca fait des années que vous n'attendez que cela, » répondit-il au bord de l'épuisement.

Harry ne regardait plus son ennemi dans les yeux. Il avait perdu… Tous les sorciers avaient mis leur confiance en lui, mais il n'avait plus la force de continuer. Un seul Avada Kedavra et il retrouverait ses parents et Sirius. C'est tous ce qu'il voulait. Ne plus souffrir !

« C'est bien dommage. Je croyais que ta mort serait plus spectaculaire. Un vrai feu d'artifice. Mais rien ! Tu vois Harry, je suis déçu. Je m'attendais à autre chose de ta part. »

Voldemort se plaça à quelques mètres d'Harry et leva sa baguette vers lui.

« Mais puisqu'il faut se contenter de cela, je ferais avec. »

Harry attendait le sort qui le libèrerais de toute cette guerre et qui le réunirais des êtres qu'il avait perdu.

« Experlliarmus ! »

La baguette de Voldemort s'envola dans les airs, tandis qu'Harry, ne tenant plus sur ses genoux, s'écroula de tout son long au sol.

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous de très belles fêtes de fin d'année. Et je voudrais signalé aussi que s'il y a des fans de la série américaine queer as folk, j'ai écris une fic, il vous suffit d'aller la lire. Bisous…


	19. Chapter 19

_**Tous ce met en place ( deuxième partie)**_

L'échos se répandit dans toute la pièce. Le silence régnait en maître. Harry avait reconnu cette voix mais c'était impensable, il avait sûrement du rêvé.

Hermione et Ron se retournèrent pour faire face à la personne qui venait de s'attaquer à Voldemort.

« - Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écria Hermione abasourdi.

- Bah ça alors, s'exclama Ron qui n'en revenait pas non plus. Vous êtes vivant !!! »

Dumbledore fixait toujours Voldemort en pointant la baguette dans sa direction.

« - Oui, Monsieur Weasley, mais je vous expliquerez cela lorsque l'on aura débarrasser ce monde de cet infâme personnage.

- Parce que tu crois que tu vas réussir à me vaincre, plaisanta Voldemort.

- Faut-il te rappeler, Tom, que tu n'as plus de baguette.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette… j'ai une armée. »

Harry releva doucement la tête pour voir Voldemort touché son bras et faire apparaître une centaine de Mangemorts près de lui. Tous portaient des cagoules de façon à ne pas les identifier, mais Harry connaissait déjà beaucoup d'entre eux. Il se demandait seulement si Draco avait finalement retourner sa veste et rejoint le camp de l'ennemi. Ils avaient été rival tellement longtemps, mais Harry devait bien reconnaître que Draco avait changé depuis qu'il était avec eux et qu'il serait dommage de tout gâcher maintenant.

« - Harry ! »

Celui-ci sortit de ses pensées à l'entente de son prénom. C'était Ginny. Elle était au prise avec un Mangemort derrière Voldemort.

« - Tu vois Dumbledore, je ne suis pas seul, » reprit ce dernier.

Harry se retourna pour voir que son ancien directeur n'avait pas l'air d'être beaucoup impressionné.

« - Mais qui te fais croire que moi aussi je sois venu seul. »

Voldemort leva un sourcil interrogatif. Derrière Dumbledore, tout un groupe de personne s'avancèrent. Harry remarqua les gens de la première ligne : Rémus, Tonks, Maugrey, Mr Weasley, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Chourave, Bill et Charlie. Derrière se trouvait tout les anciens camarades de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle d'Harry. Il y avait même des élèves de quartième, cinquième et sixième années. Harry remarqua dans la foulé Olivier Dubois et Angélina Johnson ainsi qu'une tête blonde qu'Harry ne pensait plus du tout voir parmi eux, Draco Malefoy n'avait, enfin de compte, pas retourner sa veste. Ron et Hermione était aussi abasourdi que lui, mais ceci leur redonna du courage. Harry se dit qu'enfin, ils avaient une chance de gagné.

Voldemort se mit soudain à rire.

« - Tu crois vraiment que c'est avec ses momes que tu vas me battre, moi, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps.

- C'est exactement ce que je pense. Avec une petite différence… Tu n'es pas le plus grand. »

A ce moment, Harry entendit un énorme bruit. Des pierres commencèrent à tombées du toit lorsque soudain celui-ci fut éjecté d'un coup, pour faire apparaître…

« - Graup !!! s'écria Hermione.

La tête du frère d'Hagrid venait de faire son apparition au dessus de l'arène et regardait l'ensemble comme un enfant regarde un coffre à jouets.

« - Merlin Hermione, dit soudainement Ron. J'espère qu'Hagrid a réussi à faire son éducation, sinon on est tous morts. »

Des bruits de sabots se firent entendrent ainsi que des battements d'ailes. Tout un troupeau de centaures fit irruption dans l'arène et se placèrent au côté de Dumbledore armés d'arbalettes. Les battements d'ailes se faisaient de plus en plus fort et des cris stridents se mirent à résonné.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Voldemort.

- Des amis, » répondit Dumbledore.

Un groupe de chauve- souris débarqua et se plaça en bas de l'escalier entre Harry et le reste du groupe. Les volatiles prirent aussitôt forme humaines et se mirent en positions d'attaque.

« - Des vampires ! Tu as fait appel aux vampires pour te battre contre moi ! Je ne pensais pas que tu t'abaisserais à ce point Dumbledore. Mais puisque c'est ça, je vais moi aussi, sortir mon arme secrète. »

Des loug-garous firent irruptions derrière Voldemort. Harry reconnu ce même loup-garou qu'il avait vu dans la tour lors de la soit-disante mort de Dumbledore.

« - Maintenant Dumbledore, nous sommes a égalité.

- Pas tout à fait.

Harry leva les yeux vers le camp adverse d'où venait la voix, mais cette personne transplana juste aux côtés de Dumbledore. Harry voulu crier de faire attention mais il était tellement impuissant qu'il ne pu dire un mot. Il se contenta de regarder l'homme à la cagoule fixer Voldemort, tandis que Dumbledore ne faisait rien pour le capturer, pas même lorsque celui-ci retira son masque afin de dévoilé son visage.

« - Que fais-tu donc Severus ? demanda Voldemort.

- Je rejoins le clan à laquelle j'appartiens, déclara celui-ci.

-Tu appartiens ? C'est à moi que tu appartiens. C'est moi qui t'es offert tous ce dont tu avais besoin. Je t'es tout donner, tu n'as pas le droit de tourner le dos à ton maître.

- La seule chose dont j'avais besoin, vous me l'avez prise, sans aucune pitié. Alors, je pense, que je vais en prendre le droit, comme vous l'avez fait sur ma vie il y a fort longtemps déjà. »

Voldemort et Severus se fixèrent un moment avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne déclare :

« - Soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi, tu mourras avec tous ses imbéciles. Je te ferais souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie.

- Tu peux toujours espéré Tom, répliqua Dumbledore, mais tu ne peux pas fuir cette fois. Je viens d'utilisé une formule pour évité tout transplanage. Maintenant, la guerre que tu désires depuis tellement d'année peut enfin commencé… »


	20. Chapter 20

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu un gros problème d'ordinateur et j'ai perdu tous mes chapitres d'avances, il a fallut que je retape tous de mémoire.

_**La grande bataille**_

Voldemort prit la baguette du Mangemort qui se trouvait le plus près de lui et la pointa vers Harry qui était toujours accroupi au sol au milieu de l'arène. Celui-ci se senti projeté dans les airs mais Dumbledore utilisa une formule pour le faire attérir en douceur. Ceci déclara définitivement la guerre. Les loup-garou et les vampires se jetèrent mutuellement dessus tandis que les membres du Phoenix prirent en chasse les Mangemorts. Harry entendait des bruits de sorts tirés dans tous les coins mais il ne voyait rien, il était beaucoup trop épuisé pour relevé la tête et vérifié ce qui se passait. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« - Potter ! »

Oh non ! Pas lui. Je suis vraiment en enfer cette fois.

« - Potter ! Réveillez-vous et prenez ça. C'est une potion régénératrice. »

Rogue était accroupi face à lui et lui tendait une petite fiole avec un liquide violet à l'intérieur.

« - Et pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance ?

« Parce que je suis de votre côté alors dépêchez-vous de boire ça nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, » le pressa Rogue.

Harry dévisagea son ancien professeur puis se décida de boire la potion. Dès que le liquide coula dans sa bouche, Harry senti une forte chaleur l'envahir et il se senti tout à coup beaucoup mieux.

« - Ca va, vous pouvez tenir debout ?

- Oui, je crois que ça va.

- Très bien alors suivez moi. »

Rogue prit la direction opposé à la bataille.

« - Mais où allez vous, la bataille se trouve de l'autre côté.

- Arrêtez de poser des question et suivez moi. »

Harry ne comprenait rien mais se décida de suivre Rogue. Celui-ci emmena Harry dans un coin reculé et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Il prit sa baguette et le dirigea vers l'objet.

« - Finite incatatem. »

Harry fut surpris de voir le minuscule objet devenir l'armoire qu'Hermione avait prit à Godric Hollow.

« - Drago l'a pris à Hermione lors de leur petit voyage, expliqua Rogue. Suivez-moi. »

Harry vit Rogue disparaître dans l'armoire mais hésita de le suivre. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait derrière ? Après tout Rogue n'a fait que les trahir jusque là. Mais il fallait qu'il vérifie. Harry entra dans l'armoire et ressortit de l'autre côté. Mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il ressortirait au square grimmauld. Rogue lui fit signe de le suivre à l'étage supérieur. Harry courut derrière son professeur qui l'emmena jusqu'au grenier mais s'arrêta à la porte lorsqu'il le vit se dirigé vers le vieux fauteuil qu'il poussa sur le côté.

« - Sortez les Coupes je reviens dans une minutes, lui dit-il avant de sortir en courant. »

Quoi ? Comment Rogue s'avait-il pour les Coupes ? C'était impossible. Les trois Coupes se trouvaient devant lui mais il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fallait qu'il décide. Et puis elle ne lui servaient à rien .

« - Alors vous vous décidé ? On a pas beaucoup de temps.

- Je ne vous fait pas confiance, et je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

- Je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore, c'est une bonne raison alors sortez ces Coupes et prenez celle-là. »

Rogue lui tendit la dernière Coupe qu'il lui manquait, celle de Rowena Serdaigle.

« - Comment ?

- Comment je l'ai eu ? En faites c'est Lupin qui a réussi à la trouvé à Poudlard mais là n'est pas la question, rassembler les et dépêchez vous. »

Harry prit la Coupe dans les mains et la déposa au sol et fit de même avec les autres. Une fois les quatre Coupes alignées, Harry vit une lumière sortir de chacune d'elle et se réunir au dessus de lui avant d'entré dans son corps. Cette fois, Harry compris ce que Dumbledore voulait dire lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que seul l'amour pouvait combattre Voldemort. Il pouvait tout ressentir, l'amour de sa famille, de ses amis et de tous les gens qui comptaient sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu invincible. Mais Rogue le ramena à la réalité.

« - Allez, il faut y retourner. »

Harry se leva et partit à la suite de son ancien professeur. Lorsqu'il fit son retour dans l'arène, Harry vit que le combat était déjà bien entamé. Il ne voyait pas où se trouvait tous ses amis mais les sortilèges fusaient toujours dans tous les sens.

« - Potter ! Trouvez le et tuez le, » lui lança Rogue avant de partir au cœur de la bataille.

Harry regarda autour de lui et trouva Dumbledore et Voldemort se battrent ensemble en haut des marches. Il courut dans sa direction avant d'avoir la route barré par Bellatrix Lestrange.

« - Alors Bébé Potter, tu croyais allé où comme ça ? »

Mais à peine la phrase finie, celle-ci vola dans les airs et attéri lourdement au sol à quelques mètre plus loin. Harry se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Neville.

« - Va faire ce que tu dois faire, moi j'ai des comptes à réglé. »

Harry repris sa course mais la stoppa aussi vite lorsqu'il entendit un cri qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ginny !!

Harry regarda autour de lui et la vit accroupi sur elle même face au père Goyle. Mais au moment où il allait lui venir en aide, Ginny se releva rapidement et lança le sortilège de chauve furie qui surpris Goyle et le déstabilisa. Ginny se tourna vers Harry et haussa les épaules.

« - Je t'avais bien dis que je savais me défendre, il est aussi bête que son fils. »

Puis elle repartit au combat, tandis que lui reprenait sa course. Mais il n'y avait plus personne en haut des marches, Harry fit le tour de lui même mais il ne voyait plus où se trouvait Dumbledore et Voldemort.

« - Potter ! »

Celui-ci se tourna et vit Rogue lui montrer un point dans un coin. Les deux puissants sorciers se faisaient toujours la guerre mais Harry voyait que Dumbledore s'épuisait. Il couru dans leur direction suivit par Rogue. Une fois arrivé, il se plaça au centre des deux ce qui fit arrêté le combat.

« - C'est vous et moi ! Ca a toujours été comme ça ! Alors finissons-en ! »

Harry se plaça face à Voldemort et le combat repris de plus belle. Harry s'en sortait très bien même si Voldemort se défendait. Mais le combat durait et Voldemort commençait à perdre des forces. Harry lui lança un experliarmus qui lui fit perdre sa baguette. Par colère, Voldemort se lança sur Harry et l'attrapa au cou. Ce dernier fit un effort pour sortir quelque chose de sa poche et le plaça entre lui et son ennemi puis prononça :

« - Finite incatatem ! »

L'épée de Godric Gryffondor se planta dans le cœur de Voldemort qui ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu la guerre. C'était fini ! Après un dernier souffle, il s'écroula sur Harry. Dumbledore et Rogue arrivèrent pour le sortir de dessous. Il était couvert du sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry regarda le cadavre de Voldemort au sol. Il avait gagné, la prophétie avait été accomplie. Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va ! »

Sur ce il s'écroula au sol, mais pas avant d'avoir entendu Ginny crier son prénom.


	21. Chapter 21

**Un nouvel avenir**

Harry reprit doucement conscience mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il avait bien trop peur de découvrir les dégâts que la bataille contre Voldemort avait engendré. Gardant les yeux fermés, Harry savait qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il connaissait bien cet endroit pour y être aller trop souvent à son goût. Des murmures parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« - Vous croyez qu'il va resté inconscient encore longtemps ? »

Harry avait tout de suite reconnu la voix chaleureuse de madame Weasley.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly. Il va bien, il a juste besoin d'un peu de repos, » répondit Dumbledore.

Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Dumbledore était réellement vivant. Comment avait-il fait ? Rogue lui avait pourtant lancé le sort de la mort… Et celui-ci qui change de camp ! Harry avait l'esprit légèrement embrouillé lorsqu'il décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

« - Bonjour Harry, » lui lança Dumbledore avec ses yeux pleins de malice.

Ses yeux qu'Harry ne pensait plus jamais revoir un jour.

« - Oh ! Harry chéri. Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Madame Weasley l'entoura de ses bras. Harry ne savait plus trop bien comment avait finie la bataille, mais si lui était encore en vie, c'est que soit Voldemort avait fuit à temps, soit…

« - Molly, est-ce que vous voulez bien nous laissé seul, Harry et moi avons besoin de discuté.

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Madame Weasley s'approcha d'Harry et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête.

« - Je repasserais plus tard. »

Sur ce, elle sortit, laissant Dumbledore et Harry se regarder un instant en silence.

« - Je suppose que tu dois te posé beaucoup de questions.

- Assez oui ! »

Dumbledore lui sourit tandis qu'Harry essaya de se redresser comme il pouvait afin de prendre appuie sur sa taie d'oreiller.

« - Je vous ai vu tombé de la tour. Rogue vous avait tué. Personne ne survit au sortilège de la mort. »

Mais Harry se mit à réfléchir une seconde.

« - Enfin, je veux dire, pas sans protections. »

- Effectivement, tu as tout à fait raison. Sans protections, nous ne pouvons pas survivre.

- Vous avez effectué le même sortilège que ma mère ? demanda Harry.

- Pas tout à fait le même. Severus et moi l'avons quelque peu modifié, mais il est vrai que nous avons pris exemple sur lui.

- Rogue !!! Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il fait dans cette histoire ! Pourquoi a t-il changé de camp à la dernière minute ?

- Je sais que tu ne lui fait pas confiance…

- Confiance ? s'emporta Harry. Parce que vous lui faites confiance vous ? Il a tué mes parents, même s'il ne tenait pas la baguette, il y a quand même contribué. Alors comment voulez vous que je lui fasse confiance ?

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et je te jure que Severus a regretté ce geste depuis cette nuit-là.

- Regretté ne change rien, mes parents sont mort. »

Harry ne savait plus comment réagir. Dumbledore faisait confiance à Rogue et Harry faisait confiance à Dumbledore.

« - Harry, il faut que tu saches que Severus n'est jamais revenu auprès de Voldemort. Lorsque celui-ci a repris forme et la possessions de ses pouvoirs, Severus a voulu reprendre son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre. Je lui avais dis que ce serait trop dangereux pour lui, mais il n'a pas voulu écouter et il y est allé. Et maintenant, quand j'y repense, il a fait quelque chose d'héroïque. Lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais partis à la recherche de Voldemort avec tes amis, j'ai mis Severus au courant pour qu'il vous protège. Ainsi, il m'envoyait régulièrement des nouvelles, comme ça l'Ordre pouvait vous protégés de quelques attaques sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Severus a appris quelques jours plus tard que vous étiez de retour à Londres. Il a donc décidé de sauvé la deuxième personne qu'il voulait. Il savait que Voldemort voulait punir Draco pour ne pas avoir obéis à ses ordres.

« - Il l'a donc envoyé dans l'allé des Embrums !

- Oui. Severus savait que tu ne le laisserais pas. Il savait que si tu l'emmenait avec toi, Draco aurait une chance d'être sauvé.

- Rogue avait tout prévu, il nous suivait pendant tous ce temps ? demanda Harry.

- Jusqu'à ce que vous vous sépariez, oui ! Il a suivi la trace de Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy, mais il avait perdu celle de Monsieur Weasley et la tienne. Puis au bout de quelques jours, il s'est laissé surprendre par Monsieur Malefoy. Avoir été Mangemort laisse encore des traces. Severus lui a demandé de prévenir l'Ordre en cas de gros problèmes, puis il est revenu auprès de Voldemort qui continuait toujours de vous cherché. Et quelques temps plus tard, nous avons eu la visite inopiné de monsieur Malefoy. Il nous a annoncé que tu voulais te battre contre Voldemort, c'est là que nous avons pris les dispositions pour te rejoindre.

- En faites, si je comprend bien, vous avez veillez sur nous, tout le long de notre voyage !

- Pratiquement oui ! C'était un peu comme une contribution. Je ne pouvais pas te dire que j'étais encore en vie, Voldemort se serait servi de l'occlumencie pour le savoir. Mais le plus gros travail te reviens à toi, à tes deux amis et à Draco. C'est à vous que le monde des Sorciers doit être reconnaissant. Vous avez réussi à mettre vos différents de côté et vous unir dans ce combat. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Tout était bel et bien fini. Voldemort était vaincu. Tout à coup, il se redressa sur son lit.

« - Comment va Ginny, et Ron et Hermione ?

- Ils vont bien, ils vont tous très bien, rassure-toi. Tous les trois se sont battu comme de puissants sorciers. »

Harry se rallongea rassurer. Puis releva doucement la tête.

« - Et Draco, comment va-t-il ?

- Lui aussi a été d'un courage exemplaire. Malheureusement, il a du affronté son père. Tous les deux se sont battu pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Lucius rate sa cible laissant le champs libre à Draco. Sa mère a été arrêté par les Aurors après la bataille. Elle passera devant le tribunal en même temps que les autres Mangemorts.

- Est-ce que les Aurors ont réussi à arrêté Bellatrix Lestrange ?

- Oui, ils l'ont arrêté mais elle ne sera pas juger dans un procès.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour faire cour, je dirais que monsieur Londubat avait quelques différents à réglé avec elle et à mon avis elle va passer plusieurs années à Sainte Mangouste. »

Harry était très fier de Neville. Celui-ci avait beaucoup évolué depuis la toute première fois qu'il l'avait croisé. Il n'était plus du tout le petit garçon grassouillé qui était minable en magie. Non, il était devenu quelqu'un, à la mesure de son propre père. Les parents de Neville étaient vengés, mais ce qui rendait encore plus heureux Harry, est que Sirius l'était aussi.

« - Bon maintenant, je vais laissé entrer une personne dont j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retenir. »

Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte et Harry vit une frimousse rousse passer l'encadrement de celle-ci et lui sauter dans les bras.

« - Mon dieu Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai eu tellement peur, je t'ai vu tomber, j'ai penser qu'il t'avais toucher et…

- Je vais bien Ginny, rassure toi, tout va bien maintenant. »

Harry la serra dans ses bras tandis que Ginny se laissa aller contre lui. Elle avait eu tellement peur de le perdre. Puis elle se redressa et lui frappa le bras.

« - Qu'est ce qui te prend ? lui demanda Harry.

- Tu me demande ce qui me prend ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as laisser pendant presque un an sans nouvelle de toi, que tu es partit sans me dire quoi que ce soit et que tu as failli mourir. Je pense avoir le droit d'être un peu en colère, tu crois pas ?

- Si tu as le droit. »

Harry prit son visage entre ses mains.

« - Mais avant que tu ne fasses éclaté toute ta colère contre moi je voudrais savoir si tu acceptais de m'épouser ! »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alors celle-là elle ne s'y attendait pas !

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite mais avant que tu prennes ta décision je voudrais te dire pour plaider en ma faveur que j'ai tenu ma promesse.

- Ah oui ! Comment ça ?

- Et bien, je suis revenu entier comme tu peux voir…

- T'appelles ça revenir entier toi ? lui dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais puisque tu es revenu je pense que je peux te faire l'honneur d'accepter ta demande en mariage. »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

« - Oh ! Merci très chère de me faire cet honneur, j'en suis très flatté. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Harry la prit par la taille et l'attira vers lui pour la faire tomber sur lui lit et l'embrasser.

Pendant ce temps, Ron faisait les cents pas dans la grande salle et ne vit pas Hermione s'approcher de lui.

« - J'ai vu Dumbledore, il m'a dit qu'Harry était réveillé et qu'il allait bien. Ginny est avec lui en ce moment.

- Bien. »

Ron s'assit sur un des bancs de la salle, se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un soupir. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule gauche.

« - Alors, comment tu te sens ? Ca va ? »

Ron passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se leva pour faire face à Hermione.

« - Ouais, ça va !

- Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

- Pendant toute ma vie Hermione, tu as été la plus belle chose que j'ai pu rencontré. Mes sentiments pour toi m'ont prouvé que je pouvais être un type bien et…

- Mais je n'en ai jamais douté.

- Non, ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît, j'ai préparer un petit discoure et j'ai peur d'oublier quelque chose si tu m'interrompt. »

Ron respira à fond avant de continuer.

« - Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi sont plus fort et plus sincères et plus déterminé et plus solides que tout ce que j'ai jamais connu. Hermione, quand j'avais peur de tout, je n'ai jamais eu peur de t'aimer.

- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire là ?

- Tous ce que je sais, c'est que nous deux, c'est certainement une des choses, peut-être même la seule chose qui est vraiment, vraiment eu un sens dans ma vie, ça je peux le dire.

- On n'arrêtait pas d'être en crise !

- Oh oui ! Ca aussi, je le sais.

- Et il y avait des raisons pour que ça ne fonctionne pas entre nous ! C'est vrai !

- La seule raison, c'est que j'ai été un idiot. Mais je suis décidé à vivre heureux Hermione, heureux ici et maintenant. Et je t'aime, je t'aime depuis toujours, je t'ai toujours aimer. Seulement, on a pas réussi à synchronisé nos vies. Il faut que je me débrouille pour être heureux maintenant parce qu'autrement on perd son temps. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, c'est important pour moi. Même si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre, je pourrais même faire un effort si c'était avec Malefoy. Le simple fait de savoir que tu es heureuse me suffit. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas de ce que venait de lui dire Ron. Elle avait espéré qu'il lui dise ça depuis tellement de temps et ce jour était enfin arrivé.

« - Ron, tu ne comprend pas. Je t'aime aussi… Et tu le sais. »

Ron sourit, prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« - J'espère juste que l'on ne refera pas les mêmes erreurs. Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de regarder vers l'avenir, lui dit-il.

- Tu veux repartir de zéro ?

- Et bien oui et non. Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est que mes erreurs passés soient utilisé contre moi.

- Oui, je crois que sur ce point là, nous sommes d'accord. Nous avons dis et fais une quantité de choses que nous regrettons. Mais maintenant, nous avons changé, tu crois pas ?

- Si, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau pour celer enfin leur nouvel amour sous le regard de Draco qui se tenait caché à l'encolure de la porte avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus même s'il a mis un certain temps à arrivé. Il n'en reste malheureusement plus qu'un et merci de laissé des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser. Bisous tout le monde.


	22. Chapter 22

Ca y est le dernier chapitre est arrivé alors bonne lecture.

_**Nouvelle vie**_

Harry avait passé une semaine à se reposé à l'infirmerie, recevant les visites de Ginny, Hermione et Ron ainsi que toute la famille Weasley. A présent, il était heureux de quitté enfin cet endroit. Mais avant l'arrivé des ses amis, il voulait rendre une petite visite et avoir des explications avec une certaine personne. Il parcouru les couloir jusqu'aux cachots. La porte était grande ouverte et Harry se tint dans l'entrebaillement. Rogue était installé à son bureau l'air concentré sur des copies de cours.

« - Monsieur Potter, vous comptez entre ou vous attendez que je vous invites ? » lui lança-t-il.

Harry entra dans la petite pièce réservé au professeur de Potions. Rogue releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Je n'ai qu'une seule question à vous posez.

- Et bien allez-y, posez là !

- Pourquoi ? »

Rogue fronça les sourcils légèrement surpris.

« - Pourquoi avoir dit à Voldemort que j'étais l'enfant de la Prophétie ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça en sachant qu'il tuerai mes parents ? demanda Harry dans un calme surprenant.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il tuerai votre mère. Lorsque j'ai appris une partie de cette Prophétie, c'est vrai, je lui ai raconté. Mais on ne savait pas de qui elle parlait. Voldemort a effectué quelques recherches qui nous a appris que c'était vous et vos parents. Lorsque je l'ai su, j'ai tous de suite envoyé un hiboux à Dumbledore anonymement pour le prévenir. De cette façon, il a pu vous caché en prenant un Gardien du Secret. J'étais soulagé, jusqu'à ce fameux soir du 31 Octobre. Je me rendait auprès de Voldemort et c'est là que j'ai croisé Peter Pettigrow. J'ai tout de suite compris. J'ai compris qu'il avait trahi vos parents, que c'était lui le Gardien. Je l'ai fait parlé et il m'a annoncé que Voldemort était déjà partie. Je me suis rendu sur les lieux aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais c'était trop tard. Le drame s'était produit. Je ne savais même pas si vous étiez encore en vie. Un garçon d'un an face à un des plus grand sorcier, c'était inconcevable. Puis, une rumeur disait que Voldemort avait disparu et que vous aviez survécu. J'ai eu du mal à le croire mais Dumbledore me l'a confirmé. A partir de cet instant, je suis resté de son côté et j'ai jouer le rôle d'espion pour attrapé le plus de Mangemorts encore en liberté. Mais beaucoup d'entre eux s'en sont sortit

- Pourquoi avoir dit que vous ne saviez pas que Voldemort tuerait ma mère. C'était assez évident.

- Parce que je lui avait demandé. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de froncé les sourcils. Rogue se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour se placé face à Harry.

« - J'aimais votre mère. Je l'aime toujours.

- Vous aimiez… quoi ? Mais enfin c'est impossible, elle était… ses parents étaient…

- Des Moldus ? En réalité, il n'y avait que sa mère. Celle-ci avait ,comme dirait-on, fait un petit dérapage. Le père de Lily était un sorcier. Mais on ne la découvert bien après le décès de vos parents. Votre mère ne le savait pas elle-même.

- Elle était donc une Sang Mêlé ?

- Oui, comme moi. Mais lorsque j'ai connu votre mère, je l'ignorais. Je me souviens la première fois que je l'ai vu. C'était lors de la répartition des maisons. Elle ne connaissait rien à la magie ayant vécu dans une famille de Moldus. Elle était angoissé. Je me souviens ce soir là de l'avoir rassuré. On avait discuté un moment jusqu'à ce que je sois envoyé à Serpentard. Lorsque votre père et ses amis s'acharnaient sur moi, elle était toujours là pour me défendre, même lorsque je l'insultais. Ca me permettait de mettre une certaine distance entre elle et moi.

- Vous lui avez dit ? Que vous l'aimiez !

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, votre père était déjà amoureux d'elle, et on ne marchait pas sur les traces de James Potter. Et puis, elle était à Gryffondor, moi à Serpentard, donc aucun avenir. J'étais destiné à devenir Mangemort.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas refait votre vie ?

- Comment ça ?

- Après avoir su que mes parents allaient se mariés, pourquoi ne pas avoir chercher quelqu'un pour faire votre propre famille ?

- On a qu'un seul amour dans sa vie. J'aimais votre mère autant que votre père. La seule différence, c'est qu'elle l'aimait également.

- Si vous saviez que Pettigrow avait trahi mes parents, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Dumbledore au lieu de laisser faire accusé mon parrain ?

- Parce que je pensais que Black avait trahi vos parents aussi. Je pensais vraiment qu'il avait tuer Pettigrow. A cette époque, j'étais aveuglé et j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, des choses dont je me reprocherais toute ma vie.

- Au moins, vous en avez réparé certaines.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous m'avez aidé à tuer Voldemort et sauvez le monde des Sorciers. »

Rogue sourit.

« - C'est possible.

- Je peux vous posez une dernière question ?

- Allez-y.

- Pourquoi vous en preniez vous toujours à moi ?

- Oh ! C'est une ancienne rancune envers votre père. Vous lui ressemblez vraiment.

- Mais je ne suis pas lui.

- Oui, je l'avais compris. »

Harry se retourna et commença à partir avant de se retourner à nouveau.

« - Vous viendrez ?

- Où ça ?

- Demain, au dîner.

- Je ne sais pas. Voir tous ses gens.

- Moi j'aimerais bien vous y voir. Alors je vous y attendrais.

- Je ferais alors une petite apparition, on verra. »

Harry approcha de la porte.

« - Potter !

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- De rien, mais faites moi plaisir ! Appelez moi Harry ! »

Sur ce, il retourna à l'infirmerie. Ses deux amis et Ginny vinrent le chercher en fin de matinée et parcouraient à présent le couloir qui les menaient jusqu'à leur salle commune. Devant le portrait de la grosse dame, une silhouette attendait patiemment. Au moment où Draco Malefoy aperçut le groupe, il se dirigea vers eux.

« - Salut. J'ai appris que tu sortais de l'infirmerie ce matin, dit-il à l'adresse d'Harry. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. »

Personne du groupe n'ouvrait la bouche, ni ne bougeait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Malefoy s'intéressé à une autre personne que lui même, mis à part Hermione.

« - Ca a l'air d'aller, excellent, dit Draco en partant.

- Attend. »

Harry se dirigea vers lui pour l'empêché de partir.

« - Je sais ce que tu as fait pour nous pendant toute cette année, et j'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi aussi alors… merci.

- Ne va pas t'imaginé des chose Potter, je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous je l'ai fait contre Voldemort, dit-il un sourire en coin.

- Si tu veux. Tu prononces son nom maintenant ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur d'une personne morte. »

Hermione s'approcha de Draco et le serra dans ses bras.

« - J'étais sûr que tu n'étais pas aller les rejoindre. Merci pour tous ce que tu as fait. »

Draco lui adressa un mince sourire, encore assez réticent face aux étreintes.

« - Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Vu que mon père est mort, ma mère en prison, je pense que je vais essayé de me créer ma propre vie. Maintenant que je n'ai plus personne pour me dicté ma conduite je vais profité de la vie comme j'aurais déjà dû le faire.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide un jour, saches que tu pourras toujours venir me voir, lui annonça Harry.

- Serais-tu en train de me proposer ton amitié Potter ? le taquina Draco.

- Prend le comme tu veux, tant que tu n'en abuses pas, lui sourit celui-ci. Mais avec l'année que l'on viens de passé, je pense qu'il serait temps d'enterré la hache de guerre, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Sur ce Harry lui tendit la main que Draco regarda surpris. Après toutes ces années à s'insulté, se battre, Potter voulait mettre un termes à leurs querelles. Mais puisque Harry avait offert une seconde chance au monde des Sorciers en détruisant le Mage noir, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas avec son ancien pire ennemi.

« - Je pense que ça va être dur, voir même impossible… »

Draco mit sa main dans celle d'Harry.

« - Mais je veux bien essayé, » termina-t-il.

Avec ce geste naissait enfin une nouvelle alliance. Harry aperçu par dessus l'épaule de Draco Remus tourner au bout du couloir.

« - Excusez-moi, je reviens, » leur dit-il.

Harry se mit à courir pour rejoindre son ancien professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

« - Remus !!! »

Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à Harry.

« - Bonjour Harry. Je suis passé à l'infirmerie mais Pompom m'a dit que tu étais sortie et là je t'es vu en conversation assez intéressante alors j'ai pas osé te déranger, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Je suis sortit ce matin, j'en avais assez, il fallait que je me dégourdisse.

- Oui, je comprend. Alors, comment te sens tu ?

- Ca va. Voldemort est partit pour de bon, j'ai d'ailleurs un peu de mal à réalisé.

- Et pourtant c'est vrai. Tu peux être fier de toi. »

Harry fit un sourire au dernier des Maraudeurs.

« - Harry, je te connais, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? C'est Draco qui t'a encore embêté ?

- Non, non pas du tout. Au contraire, on viens de se serrer la main.

- Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je voulais m'excusez, Remus.

- T'excusez ? T'excusez de quoi ? D'avoir sauver le monde ?

- Non, de l'été dernier. »

Remus éclata de rire.

« - Mais enfin Harry, c'est du passé, j'ai oublier depuis.

- Oui, mais je me suis emporté contre toi et je n'aurais pas dû, ce n'était pas de ta faute, j'étais en colère.

- Et tu avais raison. Etant de l'Odre du Phenix, j'étais dans la confidence que Dumbledore était vivant. Alors je n'arrivais pas à me mettre à ta place, j'aurais dû être plus vigilent. Tu avais raison de t'emporté contre moi. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

- Remus, pour moi tu es comme un oncle et je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Et tu ne me perdras pas, sois en sûr. Dumbledore m'a dit que tu étais allé parler à Severus !

- Oui. Et j'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le laissait paraître.

- Il t'a parlé de ses sentiments pour Lily je supposes ?

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Sirius et ton père le savait également.

- Est ce que c'est pour faire enragé Rogue que mon père…

- Non, je te coupe tout de suite. Ton père était fou amoureux de ta mère. Il est tomber amoureux d'elle dès qu'il a croisé son regard. Mais il était trop prétentieux pour que Lily s'intéresse à lui. Puis finalement, ils se sont rapprochés. Tes parents étaient pour moi le model du couple parfait. En les regardant, je réalisais que le grand amour existait. Severus n'a jamais accepté que Lily tombe amoureuse de James. Tous les deux ne s'appréciaient déjà pas beaucoup, ensuite c'est devenu pire que tout. A la sortie de Poudlard, Lily et James se sont mariés et tu es venu au monde. Tous les deux t'avaient tellement désiré. Tous le long de la grossesse de ta mère, James n'arrêtait pas de trouvé des idées pour toi. Sirius était tellement fou de joie qu'on aurait dit que c'était lui qui allait accouché. Tu as été aimé Harry. Je sais que ça n'a pas durer longtemps et que tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais tes parents t'aimaient énormément. »

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et Remus le serra dans ses bras.

« - Et maintenant, tu vas devoir te contenter de moi. »

Harry retrouva le sourire.

« - Ca me va, je ferais avec. »

Remus sourit à son tour.

« - Au fait, j'ai un message pour toi et tes amis. Il faut que vous alliez voir le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau. Il vous attends. »

Harry laissa Remus et rejoignit le groupe pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore qui avait enfin reprit son poste de directeur. Tous les cinq grimpèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et frappèrent à la porte.

« - Entrez. »

Le groupe obéit et se précipita à l'intérieur. Dumbledore fit apparaître cinq sièges devant lui et les pris de s'asseoir.

« - Bien. Je voulais vous voir parce que le ministère de la magie a décidé de vous remettre à chacun un trophée pour service rendu au monde des Sorciers. Ceux-ci vous seront remis lors de la cérémonie de demain. Nous ferons en même temps un hommage pour les personnes que nous avons perdu pendant la bataille. »

Le groupe qui s'était réjoui à l'annonce de la remise des prix, perdit toutes joies en pensant aux personnes qui s'étaient portées volontaire pour vaincre Voldemort et qui avaient péris.

« - Et je voulais vous parlez d'une chose tout aussi importante. Je vous ai inscrit pour l'année prochaine à Poudlard.

« - Quoi ? » s'écrièrent Ron et Draco.

Hermione se pencha vers Harry.

« - Et bien voilà, ils ont au moins trouvé un terrain d'entente ses deux là. »

La réflexion fit bien rire Harry.

« - Etant donné que vous avez raté l'année scolaire, j'en conclu que vous repasserez l'année ici, reprit Dumbledore.

- Mais pourquoi ça ? demanda Ron d'on l'idée ne l'enchantait guère.

- Si je me souviens bien monsieur Weasley, vous voulez devenir Auror, donc il vous faut vos Aspics.

- A quoi ça sert de devenir Auror maintenant, puisque Voldemort est dans le trou.

- Oh ! Le pouvoir attire. Il y aura toujours un Voldemort quelque part.

- Oui, mais repassez encore des examens, c'est pas la joie.

- Courage monsieur Weasley. Vous vous êtes battu contre des dizaine de Mangemorts tous seul, ce n'est pas des examens qui vous ferons peur ! »

Il en fallu peu pour redonner du courage à Ron. Le professeur Dumbledore les libéra et le groupe redescendit.

« - C'est nul de devoir repassez une année encore ici, s'exclama Draco.

- Moi, je trouve ça génial, s'écria Ginny. Comme ça, on serra dans la même classe, » dit-elle à l'adresse d'Harry.

Celui-ci l'embrassa.

« - Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de devenir Auror, déclara Ron. Avec tous ce qui s'est passé cette année…

- Mais tu as entendu le professeur Dumbledore, il y aura toujours un mage noir qui surgira sans qu'on s'y attende. Tu ne veux pas que nos enfants vivent dans l'angoisse permanente ! »

Ron tourna la tête vers Hermione à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« - Comment ça nos enfants ?

- Et bien oui. Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas d'enfants.

- Si bien sûr. Si on les fait dans une vingtaine d'années.

- Sûrement pas. De plus j'en veux au moins cinq.

- Cinq ? T'es dingue ? Tu as vu ma famille ?

- Oui et je la trouve géniale. J'en veux cinq minimum. »

Ron tourna la tête vers Harry avec l'air d'un chien battu.

« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu te sortira de cette situation sans moi. »

Il tourna finalement la tête vers Draco.

« - On est pas encore assez ami pour ça désolé, » dit-il en partant.

Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres avança dans le couloir.

« - Non mais Hermione attend, on pourrais peut-être en discuter, » s'écria Ron en la poursuivant.

Ginny et Harry restèrent seul en plein milieu du couloir. Ginny mit ses bras autour du cou de Harry.

« - Tu as tenu ta promesse. On va enfin avoir la vie qu'ont espéraient. Je t'aime Harry Potter. »

Une fois que tout le monde fut rentré dans leur dortoir, Harry décida d'aller faire un tour dans le château, histoire de se changer les idées. Il monta jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, là où il avait soit disant vu Dumbledore tombé. Arrivé devant la porte, Harry aperçut une silhouette assise sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vide. Il s'approcha doucement et remarqua que la silhouette n'était autre que Draco.

« - Je ne vais pas sauté si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, déclara soudainement celui-ci.

- Tant mieux, ça me rassure. Mais je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Draco tourna son visage vers Harry et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« - Vien. »

Comme Harry hésitait, Draco émit un petit sourire.

« - Vien là, je te dis. Tu as peur de quoi, que je te pousse ? »

Harry répondit à son sourire puis s'approcha pour s'asseoir près de Draco. Lorsqu'il fut installé, Harry fixa son regard vers l'horizon. Un magnifique couché de soleil se présentait devant eux. Harry en avait déjà vu avant, mais jamais d'aussi beau.

« - Depuis notre première année, je n'ai jamais raté un couché de soleil ici. La tour d'astronomie est le meilleur endroit pour les observés. On a l'impression d'être les Maîtres de l'univers.

- Oh ! Non, je t'en pris. On viens d'en détruire un il n'y a pas si longtemps alors ne parle pas de Maître de l'univers d'accord !

- Aucun problème, moi aussi je crois avoir eu ma dose. Au faites, félicitation pour miss Weasley et toi.

- Merci. Mais on a encore du temps devant nous puisque Dumbledore veut nous faire une année supplémentaire.

- C'est vrai. Mais imagine un peu. Nous avons appris des tonnes de sorts, des sorts qu'aucuns élèves dans cette école ne connaissent. Alors attend-toi à avoir une année du tonnerre ! »

Draco et Harry se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclaté de rire puis de reporté leur attention sur le couché de soleil qui marquait le début d'une longue amitié et le commencement d'une nouvelle vie.

FIN

Voilà c'est fini. J'ai essayer de faire la meilleure fin possible en espérant qu'elle vous convienne. Bisous et merci de l'avoir suivi.


End file.
